Changing Destiny
by BeachLover14
Summary: She was taken away as a baby and was suppose to have died, but something changed giving her a second chance at life. Now she must help Storybrooke. Now, using but only her magic from true love and a special pair of slippers she tries to help her family while still doing what others command. . Regina's/Daughter, Emma/Neal, Snow-White/David (bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to the first story I have ever done. I don't own anything except Adelaide, which you'll see who that is later. Also I love to receive reviews and comments and please I hope you do enjoy. :) R&amp;R and if you have any suggestions I am open to anything. Thank you!**

* * *

**CH 1 **

**Present Day Oz (3 months ago)**

"Did you bring what I asked for?" The women in a long black robe asked with red hair that curled around her shoulder.

"No," A younger girl replied with long dark brown hair that curled down along her back. She wore a tight black outfit that showed the curves of her body but still managed to contain comfort.

"I give you a home, I give you food, I took you in when no one else wanted you and you yet to please my needs!" The women hissed. The girl bowed her head in shame. "Bring it to me! Your 15 now, try to do something worth keeping you for!" The woman viciously ordered. The girl nodded and turned on her heels towards the doors.

"Oh," The woman began causing the girl to stop. "Don't forget, Dorothy, I wont wait forever and neither will your friends."

"Yes, your majesty." The girl replied then continued out. The flying monkeys let out a low growl as she walked by but she paid no attention to them.

She walked down the hall with confidence in her steps. All the guards stepped aside as she came past them. Skillfully, she grabbed her dagger off the rack. As she continued down the hall she was met by a black dog. The dog was a black germen shepherd and very large and muscular.

"Come along Toto, we have work to do." She ordered the dog who obediently followed at the heal of its master.

**Enchanted Forest****(Past)**

A young woman with long curly black hair rode on her horse towards the stables. She had a large smile on her face but her eyes were fearful. She had found out something that would change her life either for the better or for the worst.

"Daniel!" She called. Quickly but carefully she slid down from her horse giving him a quick pet on the nose then rushing through the stable doors.

"Daniel!" She called again.

"Regina, what's wrong? What is it? Are you ok?" The brown haired man asked worriedly as his eyes examined the woman.

"I…I don't really know how to say this, but…I'm pregnant." She said with caution in her voice. Anxiously she awaited the response from her lover.

"Well…?" She asked.

"Regina… That's amazing! That's wonderful!" He picked her up and spun her around as she planted a kiss on his lips. "We're going to be parents!" He gleefully announced, but then his smile turned into a frown.

"What is it? Are you not happy?" Regina asked as she began to sadden.

"Your mother." He sighed. Regina looked down at the ground then placed her hand on her stomach.

She knew her mother would end this happiness for her. Cora didn't approve of her dating any one in a lower class than her, so what would she think of their child? Regina could feel her body tense up as she thought of horrible things her mother would do to her and the ones she loved.

"We'll run away." Regina offered looking up into Daniels eyes.

"But your mother will stop us."

"She won't know. It will be a secret and then we can get out of here and raise a family together!" She awaited Daniels response.

"Ok," He took her hands in his. "Then that is what we'll do. We'll run away and we can be together, but let me do something first." She looked at him quizzically as he walked over to a saddle.

"Here," He held out a small ring "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

**Storybrooke Present (3 months later)**

Dorothy slipped into a jacket and put the hood on. Toto stood next to her and awaited any instructions. Dorothy watched Granny's Dinner from across the street behind a car. She saw a blond woman sit with a younger couple. The woman of the younger couple had short black hair and wore a white button coat. Dorothy knew who these people were. It was Snow-White, David and Emma who is also known as the Savior. Dorothy couldn't help but smile at the family.

A young boy ran up to their table that caught Dorothy's eyes. She began to watch him and the tall woman with black hair that walked up behind him. Regina and Henry were their names. Henry had the storybook with him and placed it down on the table in font of him. He then climbed into the booth that Emma was sitting in. The adults continued to talk and seemed to be saying goodbye to Regina.

Dorothy grabbed the slip of paper that was in her pocket and hid it in her hand. She cautiously and secretly watched Regina as she began to exit Granny's. Dorothy gave a firm hand to Toto ordering him to stay, which he did as she rushed off into Regina's direction. She was now walking towards Regina who seemed to be looking at her phone. As they walked by each other, Dorothy slipped the piece of paper into Regina's pocket who was completely oblivious to what had just happened.

She quickly entered Granny's dinner. No one seemed to notice her so she sat down in a booth across from Emma and her family. She could see the storybook in front of Henry and she needed to get to it. She kept looking around for ideas and anything that would help her.

"May I help you?"

Dorothy jumped at the person and grabbed her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you half to death." The waitress apologized with a grin.

"It's alright, really." Dorothy gave an innocent grin and noticed the name tag on the woman that said Ruby.

"So what would you like to eat?" Ruby asked.

"Uh…" Dorothy looked around and saw a help wanted sign in the window. "Actually I was wondering if I could work here. You know now that I realized I need money due to the curse and all." She grinned.

"Sure how soon can you start?"

"Right now actually."

"Well we aren't that busy, let me check Granny." Ruby walked off to the kitchen door.

Dorothy needed the job and quick. She closed her eyes and thought about the diner becoming crowded. She stopped when she heard the kitchen door open up again.

"Well, granny says-"

"Hi, Ruby!" The seven dwarves announced as they came barging through the doors.

"Hi boys" Ruby greeted. She turned back to Dorothy. "Anyways as I was saying-"

"Hello, Ruby" Archie greeted followed by Ashleigh and Thomas as they came through the door. Ruby looked back at Dorothy who shrugged her shoulders with a grin.

"Uniform is in the back." Ruby winked and Dorothy took off.

She slipped into her uniform and grabbed a tray, not pad, and pen to take orders with. She took the orders of Archie, Ashleigh and Thomas while managing to keep a close eye on Henry. Once she saw their drinks were empty she went over to them.

"Hi, would you all like more drinks?" She greeted the family.

"Uh, yeah more coffee please." Emma ordered. Henry let out a grin.

"Can I have some hot chocolate with cinnamon?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing, coming right up." Dorothy turned and went behind the counter to get their drinks.

She walked over to them and tripped over the leg of a chair that sent the tray flying over to Emma, Henry, Snow and David. The hot drinks got everywhere except the book. They all jumped out of the booth trying to wipe off the hot liquids.

"I am so sorry." Dorothy exclaimed. "Please let me help." She offered. Emma waved her hand.

"It's alright we will be in the restroom. You ok kid?" She asked Henry. He looked up from his wet pants.

"I guess so." They went off to the restroom.

Dorothy grabbed a rag and began to clean up the mess. Luckily Granny and Ruby were to busy to bother her. She grabbed the book and slipped under the table to create the scene as if cleaning under the table. She opened it up and flipped through the pages.

She could hear them coming out and she waved her hand over the book which seemed to thicken the book. Quickly and carefully she closed the book and frantically began to wipe away the hot drinks from the floor and table while placing the book back in the same place Henry had it.

"Well, all clean. Again I am terribly sorry." She added for a more sincere and innocent affect.

"It's alright, dear." Snow grinned. "It happens to the best of us."

"Well kid I better get you to school." Emma turned to Henry.

"Ok" He grabbed his book and waved to Dorothy who waved back with a smile.

After she watched them leave she changed out of her uniform into her regular clothes and then approached Ruby.

"I'm not cut out for this job thanks anyways." With that she exited and left.

Ruby didn't know what to say and she had never seen that girl before but her train of thought was cut short when the dwarves started making a mess as he gobbled down their food.

"Calm down boys, we were cursed not starved to death." She teased.

Dorothy quickly ran across the street to where she left Toto and patted him on the head. He greeted her back with a lick on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright Toto, let's go back." Dorothy sighed. With two clicks of her heels and a gust of fog she was gone leaving no trace of ever being in Storybrooke.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please! Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for such fast reviews. I had already planned to put up two chapters today just so everyone had more to read and get to know the story. :) Read and Review please and thanks again all! :D**

* * *

CH 2

"Did you see our waitress?" Henry asked.

"What about her?" Emma casually asked as she checked both ways before they crossed the street.

"She kinda looked like my mom?"

"Uh…" Emma arched her eyebrows at the thought. "I guess she did kid." She admitted thinking back at the waitress's face.

"I also have never seen her before." Henry admitted as he looked down the sidewalk.

"Maybe you just never noticed her before until she spilled something on you." Emma suggested as they both stopped in front of the school. They turned towards each other so that they were now face to face.

"I don't know-" He got cut off by Emma.

"Look kid; don't think too much about it." Emma advised. "Just get through school and David is going to teach you some knew sword fighting skills." She grinned. Henry perked up and smiled at his mom.

"Awesome, thanks Emma, see ya later." He hugged her and went off to school with his storybook in his backpack.

She watched him run off towards school. Then she took out her phone and called David.

"Hey, David, I need a list of people, with their pictures, who are in Storybrooke."

* * *

Regina walked into her home and shut the door. Everything had been quieter since Henry left and it just felt empty. It was lonely and silent.

She went over and took off her jacket. Placing it on the hook she realized she forgot to take out her keys from the pocket. She checked the first pocket. Nothing. Then her left pocket, she dug around and pulled out a slip of paper.

The paper was crumpled up and tied with a small string around it. Once untied and opened she only saw one word. The word was a name instead, a code really. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes began to tear up as hope and sadness took over.

**Enchanted Forest****(Past)**

"Mother please, I Love him." Regina begged.

"And I love her." Daniel pitched in.

"I lover her too." Cora shot back.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't keep us apart." Regina tried.

"So this is what you truly want?" Cora asked in disbelief. Both lovers nodded their heads. "That baby too?" Cora asked as she pointed to Regina. Regina held up the baby that she had been holding under her loose jacket. Both parents nodded.

"Her name is Adelaide. It means 'full of kindness'." Regina said with a smile and kissed the baby's forehead. The baby continued to sleep peacefully in her mother's arms.

"Well then I won't try to stop you." Cora sighed. Regina hugged her mother.

"Thank you mother." She smiled. Cora looked up to Daniel.

"Daniel," She approached him. "If you want to have a life together, a family, then there is one important lesson I would like to import on you. It's what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what is best for your children."

"Thank you, I Understand, because that's what your doing now." He smiled.

"Yes, It is." She breathed and shoved her hand into his chest. He gasped in pain.

"Mother!" Regina yelled and rushed to her dead fiancé while still holding their daughter.

"Love is weakness, dear." Cora said as she crushed the heart into dust.

"No!" Regina cried causing the baby to wake up.

"Now give me that baby." Cora ordered in a menacing tone.

"No, please don't take my baby." Regina cried. Please don't take my baby girl." Tears streamed down her face and she held her baby close to her chest.

Cora waved her hand causing a dark purple fog to surround the baby. Once the fog disappeared, the baby was gone with it. Regina broke down sobbing unable to control her breaths.

"Come on we have a wedding to get you read for." Cora smirked and left.

**Oz (Present)**

**"**You have been gone for three months!" The witch threw up her hands causing Dorothy to fly through the air into the walls. She fell down to the ground with a thud.

"I'm sorry. I was just doing what you told me to do." Dorothy pleaded. "I got those two people and talked to Peter Pan. He knows what to do and everything will work out." She explained as she held her side.

"It shouldn't have taken you so long!" The witch once again threw the girl into the air. Once she landed on the ground.

"Well it tends to take people a long time to believe in magic and fairytales." The girl snapped unintentionally but the anger got the best of her.

The witch sent a lighting bolt towards the girl causing her to scream in pain. Once it stopped she fell to the ground. The witch began pacing back and forth in front of Dorothy. Toto ran over to the girl whimpering.

"It's ok boy." Dorothy weakly smiled and patted the dog on the head. She looked back up at the witch who seemed to be becoming engulfed more in the green color. All Dorothy could do was point.

"What?" The witch turned to her mirror to see now her arms and face was completely green. "Well then, looks like I really am the wicked witch." She cackled. Dorothy sat curled up in the corner holding tightly to Toto.

**Storybrooke (Present**)

Henry sat on the bench by the playground reading his book. He had noticed that it seemed heavier and thicker since this morning. He flipped through the pages and found a chapter that seemed brand new. He had read this book so many times that he knew he didn't just skip over it.

Flipping through the chapter he realized it was a story of the Wizard of Oz, but this wasn't the regular story. It focused on Dorothy being a prisoner, being forced to tend to the bidding of the Wicked Witch.

His eyes grew wide when he saw the face of Dorothy. It was his waitress.

Regina drove to the Sheriff's office where she was sure she would find Emma. She quickly rushed out of her car and into the office.

" , I need a list of people in StoryBrooke." She stopped when she saw Emma and David with tons of papers in front of them.

"Already ahead of you." Emma sighed. "What do you need it for?" Emma questioned.

Regina realized she still had the slip of paper in her hand and casually placed it back in her coat pocket.

"I was searching for someone."

"Who?" David asked. Regina got irritated and annoyed.

"That is none of your business." Regina snapped. "What are you doing anyways?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Henry brought up that he had never seen the waitress who waited on our table this morning before, so-"

"You took it upon yourself to pry into other people's identities." Regina smirked as she cut off Emma.

"I just want to make sure she was here before. We already have to deal the Greg and Tamara I don't want to deal with a third." Emma agitatedly replied.

"You have a point there ." Regina sighed. "So any luck?"

"No, and we have been through everything since this morning, and I still have to pick up Henry." Emma laid her head on the table with a moan.

"Well I'll go get him." Regina offered.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yes, I did in fact raise him, remember?" Regina sarcastically replied. David threw his hands up in defense.

"Just tell him we got busy." Emma groaned and Regina left.

* * *

"Hey Henry, ready to go? Emma was busy so I offered to get you." Regina patted Henry's shoulder.

"Hang on." He said as he closed his book and placed it back in his backpack.

"What were you reading this time?" She asked as she lovingly put her arm around him and began walking with him.

"Oh, just something about the Wizard of Oz and Dorothy." Henry sighed. He then turned to his mom. "Hey, Mom, did you ever have any other kids?"

Regina froze. She didn't know how to respond or what he knew. She couldn't even tell if she was still breathing. Regina thought about her baby and decided to tell Henry.

"Well Henry, In the Enchanted Forest I did have a baby, but my mother took it away." Regina managed to say as she held in her tears.

Henry could see the glossiness in her eyes and realized he shouldn't have asked.

"Well maybe they are here and we can find your other kid." Henry smiled.

"I don't think so Henry. She might not even be here." Regina held onto the slip of paper that was in her hand.

"So you had a daughter." Henry grinned. Regina didn't say anything or even look at Henry for that matter. She didn't want to think about her lost baby.

They walked silently to Emma's office and Regina dropt Henry off. Once she left he pulled out his book. He told her half a lie. He did read about Dorothy but another part of the book that was changed was the part about Regina, Daniel and Adelaide. He was determined to find his sister.

He watched Emma and David flip through some more papers. This was going to take forever. He had to find his sister to make his Mom feel better. Shutting the book he placed it back in his back pack and snuck out through the doors. If they wouldn't be able to help him, he would just have to find someone else who would.

**Neverland (Present)**

"Peter, I'm working on it. You'll have him in no time just be patient." Dorothy agitatedly said to an angry Peter Pan.

"I need him now." Peter hissed.

"You'll have him! Is it not my destiny to get everyone what they want?" She asked with a vicious grin. She watched as the lost boys came out from behind the bushes and tress. Toto began to growl and snarl causing the boys to step back.

"You decided to bring back up?" Dorothy laughed. "What's wrong can't handle a little girl?" She mocked. Peter rushed over to her so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You're lucky I need you." He whispered angrily.

"You're lucky you haven't pissed me off yet." With that she clicked her heels together and was gone.

She arrived in Storybrooke with Toto by her side. She made her way through town by walking behind all the buildings. She made her way to an apartment and rushed up as quickly as possible. Patiently she waited after knocking on the door.

"You're back." Tamara answered.

"And you're wasting time." Dorothy snapped as Toto lowly growled.

"Greg we have visitors." She motioned for Dorothy to come in which she was going to do whether invited in or not. "Don't let that dog pee on the floor." Toto only snarled once to get Tamara to shut up.

"You're sleeping around instead of doing your job." Dorothy angrily said as she looked at Greg lying on the couch.

"She killed my father." He lowly shot back. Dorothy had no patience and shoved her dagger at his throat enough to send a trickle of blood down his neck.

"I don't give a damn what she did! Your job is to get the boy to Neverland! Don't make me regret getting you for the job." She hissed.

"Or what?" Tamara shot back. Dorothy turned around and cut Tamara's arm with her dagger. Tamara screamed in pain and grabbed her wound.

"That's your first warning. Please just do the job." Dorothy ordered which sounded more like pleading. Dorothy walked over to Tamara and healed her arm. "Don't make me regret that either." She sighed.

"By tonight, Henry will be in Neverland." Tamara said. Dorothy nodded her head and clicked her heels together causing a dark fog to take her away.

* * *

The bell on Gold's door rang. Henry walked on into the shop without any worries.

"And what can I do for you Henry." greeted with a smile on his face.

Henry smiled but then took out his book and flipped it to the page of Dorothy. He watched study the picture intently.

"What about Dorothy Gale?" Gold finally spoke up.

"What's her story?" Henry asked.

"You have the book Henry."

"I mean her whole story." Henry added as he flipped through some more pages.

"That's something you should ask Regina." Gold responded.

* * *

Dorothy casually walked along the side walk with Toto by her side. She did love this town. It was peaceful and quiet. It also contained her mother which she enjoyed watching from a distance. Dorothy deeply wished for her mother to be with her but she knew destiny wouldn't allow it.

As she rounded the corner something ran into her causing her to fall to the ground. Her hood fell off and Toto began to growl.

"It's alright." Dorothy patted the dog. She looked at the ground and saw papers and books. She began to pick them up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh…Yeah, my bad. I was in a rush to get home. Sorry." The boy responded. He sounded familiar which caused Dorothy to look up.

"You." She mumbled but it was still loud enough for Henry to here.

"You! I found you! That was easier than I thought!" He grinned.

She quickly gave him his stuff and jumped up ready to run. She turned around about to run when she bumped into someone else.

"Are you kidding me!?" She growled as she got back to her feet. Once she got up two hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Hi Mom." Henry greeted. At these words Dorothy put her hood back on.

"Henry you were supposed to be with Emma." Regina put her hands on her hips then turned to the girl. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Uh-Yeah." Dorothy hesitantly answered.

"And who are you?" Regina asked. She went to reach for the hood.

"Toto guard!" Dorothy commanded then ran towards the middle of the street.

Toto stood between Regina and the direction of Dorothy growling and snarling as his neck hair stood up on end. Regina placed a protective arm in front of Henry to protect him, then conjured a fire ball in her other hand. Henry watched the girl run into the street. Dorothy heard a car horn and jumped landing on top of the hood of the car. She then slid off and continued running. Blowing a whistle she ran and Toto ran off towards her, leaving Regina and her fireball.

"Stupid dog." Regina mumbled.

"That was her!" Henry exclaimed as he tried to go after her.

"Who, Henry?" Regina asked as she held onto him.

"Dorothy!"

"Well I want you to stay away from her." Regina ordered in a stern tone. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Who else has a dog named Toto?" He huffed as he continued to watch the direction Dorothy ran off into.

"Well we have bigger problems. Greg and Tamara found the self destruct button for the curs. They have the stone." Regina said fearfully.

* * *

**Thanks again all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chap just for you all! Hope your enjoying it because I am enjoying writing it! Please continue to Review and Comment please :) Thanks!**

* * *

**CH 3**

She hid in a dark ally and tried to catch her breathe. Dorothy smiled at Toto and gave him a quick pat on the head.

"Good boy." She smiled. "Well then lets-" The earth began to shake and it knocked her down. Soon vines were sprouting up out of the ground uncontrollably. "Destroying the town was not part of the deal!" Dorothy angrily mumbled. She took off towards the docks.

* * *

Regina was in the cave with the crystal that was quickly destroying the town. She knew what she had to do but she also knew what it would do to her. She wouldn't see Henry again, but who would care. After all she was the one that caused all this in the first place. She took out the piece of paper that was in her pocket and looked at each letter.

_Adelaide_

Emma, Snow, David and Henry all ran to the mine to find Regina standing there.

"Regina" Emma called out causing Regina to turn around.

"Not now , I'm about to do something." Regina answered. "I am going to need your help if we are going to get rid of the black hole."

* * *

Once Dorothy made it to the docks she heard a loud explosion and the vines began to disappear. She could help but smile. She knew Emma and Regina were the ones that stopped the destruction.

"Hurry!" Tamara yelled. Dorothy looked into their direction and saw them running off with Henry. She let out a relieved sigh that now the plan was actually working.

"Henry!" Dorothy turned around to see Gold, Emma, David, Snow and Regina running after them. "Stop!" Emma ordered. She saw Dorothy just standing there watching and gave her a look as if for help, but Dorothy just stood there.

She watched them run by here and Toto towards the docks as the two kidnappers and Henry went spiraling down into a portal. Dorothy was about to click her heels to leave but then vines wrapped around her holding her up and spreading her legs out.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Dorothy yelled. Toto stood in front of his captured master growling at the group approaching.

"You just stood there!" Emma yelled as she pointed the gun at her.

"Let me down!" Dorothy ordered and Toto growled and snarled showing his white sharp fangs. Dorothy heard the setting of the gun.

"Who are you!?" Emma angrily shouted. Now Regina had a fireball in her hand.

Dorothy caught Regina's eyes and could feel fear. Regina felt something once the girl and her made eye contact but she continued to hold her fireball.

"She was the waitress." Snow announced with wide eyes.

"What is your name?" Regina asked sternly.

Dorothy hesitated a moment and looked from the gun to Regina. She didn't want to tell them who she was or why she was here but the gun was very persuasive.

"My name is Dorothy." They all narrowed their eyes on her.

"Why didn't you help?" Emma asked in a threatening tone.

"They had a gun, Sheriff." Dorothy snapped as if Emma was dumb. "Why would I run towards a gun? 'Hey stop people and shoot me.'" She mocked rolling her eyes.

"She has a point." Regina extinguished her fireball. Dorothy looked at everyone then at Regina. She saw the hurt in Regina's face whether she was showing it or not. Guilt crept over her.

"Look, I can help get Henry back. I am really sorry I didn't run after him." Dorothy apologized. "I saw you all coming and I thought you would be able to handle it."

"Why would we trust you?" Emma interrogated. David placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. For some reason, Regina felt a connection to the girl.

" ," Regina went over to Emma "I think she should come with us to rescue Henry." She whispered.

"Why?" Emma harshly asked.

"Well for one, we can keep a closer eye on her and find out her story. She also might now something about Henry's kidnappers. He ran into her today." She added. Emma glanced back at the girl then Regina.

"Fine." She replied with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Oiy, better get a move on if we are going to find the boy." Hook ordered.

"Alright, this is who's going," Rumple began. "Myself, Emma, Snow, David, Hook, Regina, and the girl." He grinned at Dorothy. Hook looked around.

"Hello, Dorothy" He smirked at the girl.

"Captain!" Dorothy saluted to the pirate with a smirk. Well as much as a salute while wearing handcuffs.

"What's up with the fancy bracelet?" He teased. She pointed to Emma who only glanced at them before looking away.

Dorothy sat on the steps of the ship with Toto lying down at her feet. Rumple had his globe and was searching for where they had taken Henry.

"They went to Neverland." Dorothy answered. They all looked at her. "Don't believe me?"

"Not really." Emma mumbled.

The globe began to change and pointed to Neverland. They didn't know what to think, but they accepted it.

"Alright, hold on!" Hook ordered as he threw a magic bean into the water that opened up into a portal.

They all held on as they went into the portal. Dorothy wrapped her arms around the railing of the ship with Toto between her legs. Regina noticed them and went over to her. She wrapped one arm around Dorothy and the other around the pole while holding on to Toto as well.

The ship landed with a splash in another ocean. Dorothy looked up to see Regina smiling at her. She wasn't use to this kindness. She squirmed a little out of the woman's grip.

"Uh…Thanks." Dorothy said and then sat back on a step.

"So kid, what's your story." Emma urged. Dorothy sighed and looked at everyone.

"What do you mean?" Dorothy asked tilting her head with a confused expression.

"You're from Kansas, right?"

"Well sort of." The girl innocently grinned. "I was born in the enchanted forest."

"Well there goes that childhood story." Emma smirked.

"So how did you end up in Oz?" Snow asked.

"Well I didn't go straight to Oz. You see I was adopted by a family in the Enchanted forest. They abused me a lot." Dorothy looked down at her feet and so did Emma. "Anyways, I ran away then Peter pan found me and brought me here." She looked up with a grin.

"So you have been here before?" David and snow asked. Dorothy proudly nodded.

"But I escaped. Hook was actually the one that saved me." She smiled up at Hook who gave a small grin back. "We around and then there was a storm. I fell through a whirl pool and ended up in Kansas." She raised her hand before Regina could say anything. "Before you ask, I have no idea how a whirlpool made me fall from the sky in Kansas."

"Sounds like you have been through a lot." Regina smirked.

"You have no idea, but Kansas is where I met Toto." She smiled down at her dog wagging his tail. "But then a cyclone came and I ended up in Oz and then I was in the enchanted forest and the curse showed up and I ended up in Storybrooke." She lied about the last part, but she had to get them to trust her.

"So how old are you now?" Snow asked eyeing the girl up and down.

"Well, subtract Neverland and the curs…" She began to count on her fingers. "15"

* * *

**Enchanted Forest (past)**

"Please stop!" A little girl cried.

"Shut up, Dorothy!" A man slapped the girl across the face causing her to fall to the ground.

The girl was dragged along as she sniffled and held her cheek. They stopped by a log and he threw her to the ground. She looked up with tear filled eyes.

"Go on get out of here." The man ordered.

"Please, Daddy, I'll be better." The girl pleaded as she scrambled to her feet. "Please daddy." She begged. Grabbing his hand caused him to twitch and he pulled away.

"I am not your 'Daddy'." He mocked her voice. "Now get out of here you worthless 6 year old brat." He spat back at her.

The man began to walk away. Dorothy ran up to the man and grabbed his hand. Before she could duck away, the man's arm swung into her chest causing her to fall to the ground and gasp for air. Darkness engulfed her, and she was soon unconscious.

* * *

Regina and Snow were now standing side by side. Dorothy watched them and then their voices started to pick up. The next thing anyone knew was the two women hitting each other.

Soon everyone was arguing except for Emma and Dorothy. The ship began to rock from sided to side and a clap of thunder made Toto jump. Emma watched everyone and thought. 'I need everyone to stop arguing'.

"Enough!" Emma shouted. But no one listened to her. She climbed up on the railing of the ship.

"Emma stop!" Dorothy shouted causing everyone to look at Emma. Emma dove into stormy water but then a pole from the ship fell down after her.

"Emma!" Everyone shouted.

No one paid attention to Dorothy so she concentrated on her locked handcuffs to unlock the handcuffs. She grabbed a rope and tied it around herself. Regina watched her with worry. Regina couldn't understand why she felt like she had to stop a girl she didn't even know.

"Dorothy what are you doing?" Regina asked full of concern.

"Going for a swim." Dorothy smirked. She handed the rope to David and Hook. Without any warning she ran over and jumped off the ship.

The water was dark and rough. Emma was difficult to find so she used a light spell that allowed her hand to hold a glowing orb. She used it to find Emma. Once she found Emma and grabbed her and pulled twice on the robe hoping everyone would know what to do. They pulled the two girls out and took the unconscious Emma. While everyone rushed to Emma, Regina rushed over to Dorothy.

"Are you alright?" Regina scanned the girl. Then saw the girl's confused face. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be checking Emma?" She pointed to the still uncurious blonde.

"Right." Regina sighed and went over to Emma.

As Regina walked over to the others, Toto took her place by Dorothy. He waged his tail and looked between Regina and Dorothy as if trying to prove a point.

"I know Toto." She whispered into the dog's pointed ear. "I feel it too."

"Emma" Snow cried as she held her daughter. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but it was the only way to get you all to stop fighting. And look, the storm is gone." She pointed up at the sky.

"There it is." Hook exclaimed as he pointed to the Island.

* * *

**Neverland (past) **

"Looks like we have a girl, boys." A tall boy announced. Dorothy rubbed her eyes and held her knees close to her body creating a small ball. She shuddered at the boy coming closer to her. "What's your name?" The boy grinned.

Dorothy didn't speak. She watched other boys come out from behind the bushes and trees. The boys only watched her.

"My name is Peter Pan." He grinned. Dorothy could sense something was off about this boy, but she didn't know what.

"D-Dorothy." She softly spoke and hid her face in her arms.

"Well Dorothy, Welcome to Neverland. We can teach you how to sword fight, shoot arrows and anything you want." He acted out everything. "Even fly." He grinned as the little girl shot up.

"You will?" She gazed up at him with wide eyes. "Are you going to get rid of me too?"

Peter kneeled down so that he was now the height of the girl. "No, you can be a lost girl." He mischievously grinned at the hopeful little girl.

* * *

(Present)

"Well this is where we split." Rumple began once they had all finished taking in the scene of Neverland.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked tensely.

"I am not wasting any more time." With that he disappeared.

"He left us." Emma said in disbelieve.

"I can't believe you're surprised at that." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma turned around and saw Dorothy had the hand cuffs off.

"How did you get out of the hand cuffs?" Emma asked peering at the girl.

Dorothy looked from Regina to Emma searching for an answer. They couldn't know she had magic. They would suspect something and she couldn't risk her mission.

"I had been picking at it ever since we started." She lied. "You should really get better ones."

"Seriously?" Emma huffed.

"Did I not just save your life?" Dorothy agitatedly asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You did and thank you." Snow added placing a hand on Emma's arm. Dorothy smiled at Snow and nodded her head. David elbowed Emma.

"Yeah…thanks." Emma sarcastically apologized.

"Whatever." Dorothy rolled her eyes causing Emma to tens more. "Anyways, Neverland is dangerous so we all need to stick together. I know where everything is and… everyone, Peter Pan can not be trusted." She said sternly as she gazed out at the island.

"Why are you going to help us?" Emma asked. Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"Because I help people get what they want. Just something I learned in Oz." She shrugged cheekily.

* * *

**Thanks again all! Don't forget to review and comment! It's very inspirational! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it and I really hope they continue :) Hope you like this update.**

* * *

Ch 4

The rescue group finally made it to shore. They all trudged through the sand towards the forest. Dorothy looked around the dark foggy trees for any tracks. While everyone else was getting the sand out of their shoes, Dorothy and Toto found foot prints.

"Hey everyone," She waved over to them. "I found some tracks." She pointed through the trees.

"Great job, Dorothy." Snow patted her on the back then went to pat Toto but was stopped by his low growl.

"Sorry Snow, he isn't use to others." Dorothy smiled apologetically.

"So are we going to find my son or just sit around?" Regina coldly asked.

"Right, Hook do you know where to find Pan?" David asked.

"Sorry mate, He always changes his camp sight." Hook sullenly admitted.

"Well then we will just follow the tracks. I lost Neal; I don't plan on loosing my son." Emma ordered and began to maneuver her way through the thick jungle.

Dorothy looked at everyone quizzically then decided to follow from the back along with Regina. Once everyone was focused on getting through the jungle, Dorothy found a time to ask Regina a question.

"What happened to Neal?" She whispered. Regina looked at her stunned.

"He was shot and sent through a portal." She said sadly. Dorothy stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. "Are you alright, dear?" Regina asked uncertainly.

"Uh…yeah. I guess so." Dorothy rubbed her eyes and put a fake smile. "Come one we are getting left behind."

She took Regina's hand in her and felt a small spark. They pulled their hands away but Dorothy made no acknowledgement and continued walking. Regina stood in a daze as she watched the girl walk away. She looked between her hand and the girl. Once she was out of sight she came too and quickly caught up to the rest of the group.

* * *

Once the camp was set up for the night, Toto and Dorothy did a quick perimeter sweep before resting. They watched Regina try to teach Emma magic around the camp fire.

"Concentrate" Regina commanded causing Emma to throw her hands up in frustration.

"I am concentrating." She argued.

"If you were concentrating, then it would have worked by now." Regina bitterly said.

Dorothy looked away from the magic lesson and noticed Snow and David watching Emma fondly. This made her think about Neal. Neal was Henry's father. Now Henry won't have a dad or the person he could play catch with or talk to him about girls and that stuff. All this infuriated Dorothy. She slyly got up and snuck away into the woods.

"Come on Toto, Let's Pay a visit to Greg ad Tamara." She muttered coldly.

* * *

Neverland (Past)

"Bay, wait up!" Dorothy called out with her small sword in hand.

"Hurry," Bay called back as he ran towards his secret cave. "In here." He ordered. Dorothy followed and found herself in a homey looking room.

"What is this?" She asked awe-struck.

"I know how to get us off this Island. I promised you I would save you and so I am." Bay beamed with glee.

"What about the shadow?" Dorothy whimpered. Bay came over and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I promised I would get you out of her and that's what I intend to do." He smiled lovingly at his friend. She looked up with wide eyes and a hopeful smile.

"You're the best big brother ever." She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"Alright, ready?" He asked holding onto the girl's hand. She nervously nodded her head.

They opened up a coconut and placed a candle in it. Bay cautiously lit it and waited. The wind whistled through the air causing both Bay and Dorothy to shutter.

"There it is!" Bay exclaimed. He reached up and grabbed the shadow.

It began to fly around with Bay and Dorothy dangling on. They flew out of the forest and over the trees. Dorothy smiled up at the sky and the stars. The shadow twisted around causing Dorothy to slip.

"Bay!" She yelled as her hand was nearly out of his grip.

"Hang on, Dorothy!" He tightened the grip but it wasn't good enough. They flew over the ocean and Dorothy slipped out of his grip. "Dorothy!" He screamed as he watched the girl fall into the ocean.

There was a loud splash by the ship the caught the captain's attention.

"Oi, what was that?" The captain curiously asked as he looked over the edge of the ship. He saw a small figure floating. "A girl! Get her out of there now!" He ordered.

Dorothy finally came too in soaked cloths. She choked a little and then realized everyone staring at her.

"Y-your pirates." She managed to squeal out.

"Ay, that we are. I am Killian. What's your name miss?" He politely extended his hand.

"Dorothy" She took his hand with a smile.

* * *

(Present Neverland)

"You killed him." Dorothy coldly said as he punched Tamara in the face. Tamara fell to the ground clutching her nose.

"He was in the way." She snapped.

"I am done here, forget the deal, where is Henry?" Dorothy allowed Toto to growl menacingly at the woman.

"Peter took him." Tamara mumbled continuing to keep eye contact with the girl.

Dorothy looked at Tamara with raging dark eyes, but then softened when she heard a noise.

"I'll let him handle you two." Dorothy bitterly responded and took a few steps back for Rumple to appear. She watched him deviously grin at the two kidnappers then she clicked her heals and left.

* * *

Dorothy arrived in Oz at the Witch's castle. She didn't even glance at the monkeys before entering the Witch's room.

"Where have you been?" The witch bitterly asked. Dorothy held out her hand and a small box appeared.

"Here, I brought you what you wanted." Dorothy replied darkly.

"Finally," The Witch approached. "How did you manage to get the bean?" She curiously asked the girl.

"What does it matter? You have it now don't you?" Dorothy responded agitatedly.

"Some one seems a little, oh, under the weather." The witch mischievously grinned. Dorothy turned away.

"I want my friends back now!" She ordered.

"Oh, you mean that stupid scarecrow, tin man, and cowardly lion?" She laughed causing Dorothy to turn red with anger.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Dorothy shouted causing a flash of lightning. The witch only smirked.

"What do you see in them?" She asked as she slowly approached Dorothy. "Is it the lion?" She teased. Dorothy continued making eye contact. "No, your right. How about the tin man?" Dorothy did nothing. "Oh, or do you mean the scarecrow. A farmer's son who somehow got turned into an actual scarecrow, oh the irony." She grinned darkly at Dorothy who looked away while quickly wiping away a tear.

"Please, let them go." Dorothy pleaded.

"Oh dear I am not quiet done with them… or you just yet." She deviously grinned and turned away. "Now get back to whatever it is you were doing. I will call when I need you again." She turned back to Dorothy with a grin. "Oh and when do you plan on telling Regina you are her long lost Adelaide?" She began to laugh causing Dorothy to click her heals and disappear.

* * *

Dorothy returned to Neverland half a mile away from the camp sight. She quietly walked back in and was shocked to see everyone with their arms crossed waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Regina sternly asked. Dorothy didn't know what to say.

"How can we trust you if you wonder off without us?" Emma angrily said.

"Calm down, I went to the bathroom, well really it's a bush." Dorothy said calmly.

"Oh, well then…carry on." Snow said as she turned back to David and continued to eat.

Emma kept eye contact with Dorothy and then turned away to carry on with her dinner. Regina didn't budge.

"What?" Dorothy asked annoyed Regina was still staring at her.

"Don't wonder off without telling someone." She sternly ordered.

"Sure thing." Dorothy sat down with Toto as if nothing happened. She ignored that Regina was coming over to her and sitting by her.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked with concerned eyes. Dorothy looked up into the woman's eyes sadly.

"I need to talk to you but I don't know how to say it." Dorothy admitted.

"Dear, you can just say it, I can't judge you." Regina gave a small grin.

"You have a slip of paper in your pocket with a name." Regina's eyes grew wide and her features began to soften.

"What about it?" She cleared her throat.

"Well I am A-"

"Well, well I guess you're here to save Henry then aren't you?" Peter Pan interrupted as he approached the camp sight with his lost boys' right behind him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you all ever have any ideas or suggestions you would want, I'm all ears and eyes. ;) Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next Chap! Sorry it took a while. SOLs are killing me but I have been on top of it all so far! Also thanks so much for the reviews, it encouraged me to update this soon! ;) so please read and review and enjoy. :)**

* * *

CH 5

"Peter, where is Henry?" Dorothy jumped to her feet and was now standing only a few feet in front of Peter Pan.

"He doesn't want you to rescue him." He smirked. "He likes it here."

"No one likes it here except your delusional lost boys." She shot back with narrowed eyes.

"You did," He grinned widely. Dorothy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tell me where he is!" Emma demanded as she held her sword out in a defensive position.

"I don't like playing games." Regina threatened as she held a fireball. Peter slyly grinned.

"But I do." He responded.

The lost boys ran out from behind Peter waving their weapons around and shooting arrows. David managed to block most of them with his sword. Dorothy kept a close eye on Peter. None of the lost boys dared touch her and she knew it. Regina threw a fireball at Pan, but he managed to block it.

"Ah, the Evil Queen," He deviously grinned. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Oh you have?" Regina asked in a sarcastic flattered tone. "Funny, I haven't heard much about you."

"Well, I don't like to attract too much attention before I have too." He replied. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at an arrow on the ground. "You know, I can see the resemblance." Peter grinned at making eye contact with Regina then Dorothy.

"Shut up, Peter!" Dorothy hissed. Toto began to growl as he got low to the ground as if in an attacking position.

"What are you two talking about?" Regina annoyingly asked at not being able to follow the conversation.

"Oh, she didn't tell you Regina?" Peter sarcastically asked. He slowly raised his hand causing the arrow to float in the air. Dorothy turned to Regina with a sad expression and hadn't noticed the arrow.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked in a confused yet concerned tone. She looked over at Dorothy for answers.

Dorothy looked around and noticed the lost boys where gone and Emma, David, and Snow where watching with concerned looks. She looked back at Regina sadly.

"I suppose she didn't." Peter grinned. "You really shouldn't keep secrets from family."

"What I do is none of your concern." Dorothy growled. Peter only grinned.

"Come on Dorothy, let's play a game." He teased. Peter sent the arrow flying at Regina.

Dorothy jumped in front of the arrow blocking its path towards Regina. She stood still with her hand on the arrow as it had been planted in her heart. Everyone gasped at the sight of the still living girl.

"What!?" Peter exclaimed in confusion and irritation.

Dorothy only grinned as she pulled the arrow from its position in her chest. Once the full arrow was out she caused it to float in the air. She turned her finger causing the arrow to point towards Peter and let it fly. Peter disappeared and the arrow hit the tree that was right behind him aligned with his heart.

Dorothy began to turn around. "Don't move!" Emma and David yelled as they pointed their swords at them.

"You're Adelaide?" Was all Regina could say.

"Regina, you had a daughter?" Snow asked dumbfounded.

Dorothy looked down at the ground at a whimpering Toto and quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes. Regina didn't even realize tears were streaming down her face. She slowly started to approach her daughter.

"Regina, stop." David sternly ordered causing Regina to stop and glare back at David. David kept eye contact on Dorothy. "She doesn't have her heart."

Regina quickly turned back eye contact with Dorothy, full of concern. "Where is your heart?" Regina asked sternly. Dorothy shook her head and began to cry.

Motherly instincts took over and she quickly embraced her daughter. Dorothy began to cry even harder letting out all her pain and sorrow. Regina couldn't help from breaking down now that she was finally holding her daughter. The baby she thought she would never see and never hold was now in her arms.

"How much longer should we give them?" Emma asked Snow in a whisper.

"Regina found her daughter, Emma. The least we can do is give them some time." Snow empathized. Emma rolled her eyes and paced back and forth. She saw Hook talking to David.

"You two ok?" Emma asked.

"Ay," Hook answered as David nodded with a sincere grin. All three looked back at Regina and Dorothy.

"Are you ok? Where is your heart?" Regina quietly asked her daughter. Dorothy grinned at the thought Regina cared so much about her. "Dorothy?" Regina cupped her daughter's face with her hands and watched the girl sadly smile.

"Adelaide, call me Adelaide, please." Adelaide smiled at her mother who instantly hugged her.

"Now, where is your heart?" Regina intently asked.

"I can't tell you." Adelaide looked down and began to stroke Toto's soft dark fur. Regina tilted Adelaide's head up so that they were looking eye to eye.

"Honey, you need to tell me so I can protect you." She urged her daughter. Adelaide shook her head.

"I really can't tell you."

**Oz (Past)**

"Wizard," Dorothy called from the halls of the Emerald castle. She opened a door and continued her journey. She walked through the main door to his room. "I practiced the magic spell you told me too." She peered around a curtain.

"Wonderful job, Dorothy." The wizard stepped out. He was a young tall handsome man with fair brown colored hair.

"Yup, but how am I able to use magic? I see other kids in the EmeraldCity and they can't use magic. So why can I?" Dorothy looked down at her hands.

"Well isn't that the question of the day?" The Wizard grinned. "Look down at the floor." He ordered pointing to a screen that she had been standing on. It began to swirl smoke around and two people appeared. "You see, Dorothy, you are the product of true love."

"Are those my parents?" Dorothy watched the two figures laughing under an apple tree.

"Regina and Daniel, forbidden to be together," He watched the couple in the stables. "Sad story really."

"Why?" Dorothy quickly asked.

"Well, you were taken away from your mother and your father was killed." He looked at the girl sadly. "They wanted you so badly." Dorothy looked away and held in her tears. The Wizard noticed this and changed the subject. "So," He clapped his hands. "Where are your friends?"

"They're fine," She sighed "Tim, you know tin man, is helping the guards," She continued "Leo is actually on various missions keeping towns safe, ironic how he was known as the cowardly lion and is now brave. And Sam is actually taking me out on a date." She blushed.

"Oh the scarecrow." Wizard teased. Dorothy rolled her eyes.

"He makes scarecrows and he's only afraid of crows." She responded with a smile. The Wizard smiled.

"So do you need me to interrogate him like any father would?" He teased.

"You're a wonderful adoptive father, but I'm afraid you'll scare him away. We don't want a repeat of last time." She laughed.

"In my defense I didn't know you two were a thing and I had grown very fond of keeping you safe and as a father figure." He cheekily grinned. Dorothy embraced him with a hug.

"My mother gave me up for my incompetent sister." A woman barged through the doors that seemed distraught.

"Zelena, I see you have come back." The Wizard greeted with wide arms. Zelena glanced at Dorothy then at the images of her sister and Daniel together.

"She had absolutely everything! I hate her!" She exclaimed as she pointed a finger at her.

"How do you know my mother?" Dorothy asked without hesitation. Zelena looked up in shock.

"Your mother is my sister." She hissed in reply.

"So that means you're my aunt." Dorothy mumbled.

"Indeed, tell me Wizard, Is there a way to move back in time?" Zelena angrily asked.

"Sorry, there is no way to go back in time." The wizard apologized.

"You are no Wizard! You are a fake!" She angrily approached the Wizard.

"No, look the slippers did work." He pleaded.

"Don't hurt him!" Dorothy fearfully pleaded.

"Don't worry dear, I wont hurt him." She mischievously grinned.

"Now before you do anything," The wizard snapped his figures causing the slippers to switch from Zelena to Dorothy. "Now the slippers belong to Dorothy. They can not be taken off by anyone even herself."

Zelena's jaw tightened and she clenched her teeth. Infuriated, she snapped her figures causing the Wizard to turn into a flying monkey. She turned back to Dorothy she quickly wiped her tears away.

"And you dear, since we are blood related, taking your heart will be a synch." She shoved her hand into Dorothy's chest. Dorothy gasped in pain and Toto began charge but Zelena waved her hand causing the dog to fly back. "Don't fight it dear. You are exactly what I've needed. Oh, and if you ever tell anyone where you heart is…"She snapped her fingers. "I will kill your friends." She chained up the Tin man, the lion, and the farmer's son.

**Neverland (Present)**

Adelaide sat next to Regina at a new camp sight they had found. Now with Tinker Bell on their side, somewhat, things where starting to come around. They now knew Neal was alive but his location was undetermined. David and Hook continued their secret conversations that Adelaide seemed to be the only one aware about. She watched them walk over behind a tree and she decided to follow them.

"Adelaide, where are you going?" Regina asked and she watched her daughter get up.

"Uh, David and Hook," She pointed over in the direction they went. Regina raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Listen, I can handle myself perfectly fine." Adelaide argued defensively.

"Ok," Regina finally said. Adelaide sighed and began on the trail towards the guys. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around with her dagger.

"Woah, I come in peace." Snow exclaimed quickly.

"Sorry" Adelaide sincerely grinned and placed her dagger back. "So what's up?"

"What was that all about with Regina?" Snow asked. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Ever since she found out I was her daughter, these past few days have been suffocating." Adelaide sighed.

"You have to realize, she thought she lost you for good and then you show up alive and healthy and on top of that, her son is gone." Snow explained.

"Your right, you have no idea how happy I am to finally have her, it's just hard to accept it considering I don't have my heart." She pointed to her chest. Snow nodded.

"At least act like it." She patted Adelaide on the Shoulder. "So, can we call you Addie for short?" Snow teased and Adelaide grinned.

"Sure thing."

Adelaide caught up to the guys and quietly listened in on their conversation.

"Mate, you need to tell your wife about that nasty poison you have." Hook urged.

"I can't, she won't continue on to find Henry and right now that's all we need to be concentration on." David weakly argued. "Now help me get the wood."

"Your getting weaker, mate. You can't keep this going on much longer." Hook helped carry the wood.

"The hell I cant." They turned around to find themselves face to face with Adelaide.

"Uh, Dor-Adelaide." David sighed in shock.

"Are you going to tell her, or am I?" Adelaide threatened as she narrowed her eyes.

"Look right now we need to find Neal, and Henry not concentrate on rescuing me. We don't have that time. Please." David pleaded. Adelaide kept her eyes narrowed on him and finally nodded.

"Fine, but when she finds out, you can't drag me into it." She waved her hand at them. David grinned.

"So, doesn't this make you my sister in-law?" He teased. Adelaide turned around angrily.

"Ever say that again and I will tell Snow." She threatened with a small grin.

"She isn't kidding mate. She can be very persuasive." Hook lightly laughed. They continued back to camp.

"There you are." Regina exclaimed as she approached Adelaide and Toto.

"I said I was with David and Hook." Adelaide reassured her giving her mother a quick hug.

"I know, I just-"

"It's ok." Adelaide cut Regina off with a smile. "So why so concerned?"

"Well, Peter paid us a little visit." Regina began.

"And?" Adelaide urged on.

"We know where Neal is." Emma finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, chapter 6 just for you all! Also the next chapter will focus on Regina and Adelaide bonding just for you! I will get working on it! Please continue the reviews! The review reminded me I needed to update again. Anyways please read and enjoy and review. Love you guys and thanks for the support! :D**

* * *

**CH 6**

"So Neal is alive?" Adelaide asked hopefully.

"Apparently" David sighed.

"Well, this is good. We can find him. He knows a lot about Neverland." Adelaide blurted out.

"How do you know if he knows anything about Neverland?" Emma apprehensively asked.

"I was here at one point, remember?" She let out a huff of air and looked away irritated. "Look you all go find Neal, I will go look for Henry."

"Uh, no you are not going alone." Regina sternly ordered.

"Yes I am." Adelaide argued catching eye contact with Regina. Regina stared at her daughter coldly that seemed to be going on for hours but was really only a few minutes.

Suddenly Adelaide dropped to the ground gripping her heart gasping for air. Regina instantly ran over.

"It's your heart, isn't it?" Regina held her daughter tight calmly stroking her daughter's hair.

"I have…to go…" The girl staggered up to her feet still leaning on her mother for support.

Regina looked at the girl fearfully. Her daughter was suffering the same way Daniel did for he last few moments. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where are you going?" Snow anxiously asked.

"I have" She gasped for air again. "I have to go. Just get to Henry and Neal." She pushed Regina off and ran behind the trees with Toto.

"Stop her!" David and Hook ran after her but when he got behind the tree Adelaide and Toto were gone. "She's gone." He sighed.

They all watched Regina hide her sobs, but she couldn't. Her daughter was gone forced to suffer. They all gave her some time before Snow finally approached her.

"Stay away Snow." She bitterly fought back. Snow stepped back.

**Oz**

"What took you so long?" Zelena deviously smiled as she held the heart tighter causing Adelaide to fall once more to the ground. "You realize it only takes one spark of fire to kill the scarecrow?"

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt them." Gripping her heart, Adelaide began to cry quietly.

"Alright, I'm not completely heartless." Zelena slyly grinned. "I'll make a deal." Adelaide looked up confusingly and fearful.

"What kind of deal?" She gulped.

"I will give you back your heart, IF, you continue to do what I want, but don't forget I still have your friends." The Witch approached coldly. "Deal?" She said in a threatening voice. Adelaide nodded and before she could prepare herself, she gasped at the feel of her heart. "There you are dear." The Witch grinned.

"Thank you." Adelaide tensely bowed.

"Now go get those two boys. Peter is going to need help." She turned her back on the girl and casually walked off. "You wont be seeing me for a while, so enjoy yourself." She announced back.

**London**

Adelaide clicked her heels and was soon crossing the streets of London. She slyly approached a home and knocked on the door. A boy opened up.

"Dorothy?" A tall man asked wiping off his glasses.

"John," She pushed past him and walked in uninvited.

"Have you found Wendy?" Michael asked as he ran down the stairs. Dorothy shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry; I haven't been able to save anyone." She apologetically looked up at them. "She gave my heart back though the pain is harder to deal with." She admitted guiltily.

"At least you have your heart." Michael breathed in relief.

"I am so sorry to start this, but Peter needs you two now." Adelaide looked down disapprovingly.

"Well, we have to do it for our sister." John sternly said as he grabbed his coat. "Would you like to join us, Dorothy?" He asked as he watched the depressed girl.

"Yes, I need to get away for a few days. A real trip to Storybrooke should help me think a little about how I feel. Come on Toto." She sighed and followed the men out.

**London****(Past)**

Dorothy walked down the dark cold streets of London with her loyal dog by her side and her ruby slippers on her feet. She shivered at the sharp wind that blew her hair. The road was damp and strange people walked around at night.

"Come on Toto, we have to help them." She tried to comfort herself. "We can do this."

They finally made it to a house. A dob barked at them causing Dorothy to jump back.

"Nana, hush!" A man shouted from out the home.

Adelaide hesitantly knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door. "Oh, my, are you alright, dear?" The woman asked. Dorothy had no words but managed to shake her head. "Come in, here take this blanket."

The woman led Dorothy inside with Toto and sat her down on the couch. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a mug. Rushing back in she handed it to Dorothy.

"Darling, we have company!" The woman softly announced throughout the household.

"Who?" A man came down the stairs. "Oh, hello there." He looked at the girl shocked then gave a quick sincere smile. "What might your name be?"

"Dorothy" She coughed. The man turned back to his wife.

"The children are asleep. She can stay in here on the couch." He suggested.

"Alright, I will talk to the children in the morning." The woman walked off and came back with some blankets and a pillow. "Here sweetheart. You can stay here tonight." She helped Dorothy get tucked in. Right when Dorothy's head hit the pillow she instantly feel into a deep sleep. Toto hopped up next to her keeping her warm.

The next day. Mr. and Mrs Darling explained the situation of Dorothy to their children.

"Mother, may we play with her?" Wendy asked anxiously. "I can take care of her. We will become wonderful friends." She enthusiastically encouraged.

"She is a little shy dear, but I think that is a wonderful idea." Mrs. Darling kissed her daughter on the head. "Now your father and I will be back soon. Be good."

Once the parents were gone, Wendy and her brothers approached Dorothy.

"Hello, I'm Wendy," Wendy introduced "And these are my brothers, Michael and John." She pointed at the little boy then the taller one.

"I'm Dorothy." Dorothy smiled at them invitingly.

**Present**

The trio finally landed in America. Now all they had to do was rent a car and get to Storybrooke. Once they got Toto out of the traveling cage, they went down to the garage and rented a red convertible. They took off down the highway.

"So, did you find your mom?" John asked as he watched her in the rear view mirror. Dorothy glanced up at him then back down at Toto. "Alright then."

"John, what's that?" Michael pointed up at the sky above Storybrooke. "It looks like a dome." Dorothy looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"John, floor it!" She ordered. Holding on to the car door the speed began to pick up rapidly.

Both boys didn't flinch; they kept speeding down racing the dome testing which would get there first. Dorothy on the other hand was a little scared. Toto tucked his head in Dorothy's lap.

"Uh, guys?" She nervously asked as the dome was reaching the ground.

Faster and faster the red car went finally, but barely, making it under the dome while at the same time getting the bumper knocked off. They both grinned with pleasure and laughed at Dorothy who was still catching her breath.

"I hate you both." Dorothy huffed. "I tolerate you, but I hate you." She took in a deep breath.

"So, enjoy feeling fear again?" John teased but stopped at Dorothy's death glare. "Right" He apologetically grinned.

"Are you going to go back to your mom?" Michael asked with a sincere smile.

"I suppose so. I still can't tell her anything while that witch has my friends as hostages." Sighing, she wiped a tear away.

"One step at a time I suppose." John admitted. "No hard feelings when we try to keep your family in Neverland, right?"

"Nah, I can always get them out if I have too."

"Then why don't you?" John asked.

"It would raise too many questions. And she threatened to kill my friends if I said anything." Dorothy sighed.

Dorothy jumped out of the car and waved. Michael Grabbed Dorothy before she left.

"We never got to thank you for making the deal to keep Wendy alive." He gratefully hugged her.

"It's ok, I don't really want the rest of my life." She looked at them sadly.

"So how long?" John nervously asked.

"Until I turn 16, so in a few months." Dorothy sighed but gave them a sincere grin. "Don't worry about it." She urged them.

"So, you gave up your life for our sister? Thank you but you didn't have too." John hugged her again. She hugged them back tightly.

"See you guys later." She left with a grin and Toto.

"Alright Michael, let's get to work."

Instead of Neverland she appeared back in Oz. She ran down to the farm her friend lived in and stayed there for a night crying over everything, all of her pain, torture and loss.

The next morning she woke up and wiped her face. Toto laid his head on her lap and she gave him a weak smile.

"Let's go find our family." She smiled. Toto wagged his tail causing her to giggle softly. "Alright then. To Neverland" She clicked her heals.

**Neverland**

Adelaide appeared back in Neverland on the beach. Scanning the area she found the group running towards the ship.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Regina angrily exclaimed as she grabbed her and dragged her along with them.

"Why are we running?" Adelaide asked confused but ran nonetheless.

"Getting the hell out of here." Emma announced as she glanced at Adelaide mistrustfully.

They ran to the ship and quickly climbed on board. Once everyone was on along with the lost boys and Wendy, they let out the shadow. Regina used her magic to attach it to the sails of the ship. They began to fly away and grinned as the tried to catch their breath.

"Dorothy!" Henry ran over to Adelaide with a hug.

"Hey, Henry. I just want to apologize for spilling hot cocoa on you." She apologetically smiled.

"No problem! Thanks for saving us!" He gratefully hugged her again.

Adelaide felt the cold glares at her and sighed. "Look Henry, I didn't help save you. In fact if anything, I caused more problems then I did helping." She admitted.

"It's ok, we are all together now and I can't be mad at my sister." He grinned widely and looked over at Regina.

"Thanks Henry" He gave him one last hug and watched him run off to Emma, David and Snow. She watched them all leave to find Hook and now it was just Regina and Adelaide.

"Where were you?" Regina asked sternly. Adelaide ran up to Regina and instantly wrapped her arms around her mother. Regina didn't have to think twice before doing the same.

"I am so sorry. I should have come for you sooner but I couldn't." Adelaide sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Shhh," Regina tried to calm her daughter down. She let her tears fall along with her daughter's. "Why the sudden apology?" She slightly grinned.

"I uh- I got my heart back." Adelaide smiled. Regina smiled and stroked the hair out of her daughter's face.

"Ok, right now I am just so happy to see you that I won't make you explain until we get home." She kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Home?" Scanning her mother to make sure she heard right, she looked straight into her mother's eyes. She could see the tears in Regina's eyes but love most of all.

"Yes, I am taking you home with me. You are going to be home." She reassured her by giving her a tight hug.

"I only need to be with you. There is no place like home." Adelaide cried happily. Both began to cry in each other's arms. They began to calm down and Regina stared at Adelaide with a bright smile.

"AHHHH!"

"Henry!" Regina let go of Adelaide and ran down to the room Henry was in. Emma and the others followed behind.

Adelaide stood a moment alone before following them. As she ran after them, she knew, she could feel, she was going to be second in her mother's eyes, Henry will always be first.

"What happened?" Adelaide finally showed up after everyone else.

"Don't worry dear." Regina put a reassuring arm around her daughter. "Pan is in Pandora's box. Adelaide investigated the box then at Henry. Henry grinned but it wasn't his usual smile. This one seemed dark.

"You ok Kid?" Emma asked concerned.

"Yea, can I rest now?" He smiled at them. They all nodded and left leaving Adelaide and Henry.

"So, 'Henry'" She mocked. "What's your plan?" Adelaide hissed.

"I am going to play a game." He grinned mischievously.

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**Hope everyone had a great Mother's Day. I took my mom out for breakfast, I got my dad to pay ;)**

**Would love to hear how mother's day went for you! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long everyone! Exams and finals have been everywhere! They are like the annoying flies you can't seem to kill! Sadly they still live, but school is almost out for the summer! XD Well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy and plz leave reviews and comments. ;) BTW The Maleficent Movie is worth going to see! I LOVED IT! **

* * *

CH 7

Adelaide stood along the edge of the ship all night as she thought of how she was going to tell them about Peter in Henry's body. They wouldn't believe her. They loved Henry and she just showed up and continues to mysteriously disappear all the time.

"It's good to see you." Adelaide was pulled out of her train of thought by Wendy.

"Glad to see you in one piece." Adelaide teased as she gave Wendy a hug.

"Thank you, Dorothy." Wendy smiled at her friend. "So that's your mother?"

"Regina, yeah." Nodding, Adelaide looked around the boat.

"She seems nice." Wendy tried to say something to start conversation. Adelaide giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she has her moments but she means for the best. I haven't gotten to know her yet, but I got my heart back." She told the girl with a sincere smile. They were both quiet for a moment.

"So are you going to tell her about the deal you made?" The sudden question stirred up so many thoughts in Adelaide's head.

"What deal?" Regina suddenly asked leaving Adelaide speechless as she stared at her mom.

Adelaide looked at Wendy trying to get her to say something, but Adelaide refused.

"Nothing," Adelaide quickly answered with a smile. "So, how does this work, the mother daughter thing?" Adelaide asked as she smiled up at Regina.

"How about one step at a time." Regina said as she held her daughter's hands in hers.

Adelaide nodded "I like that idea."

"So tell me, where did you disappear off too?" The question left Adelaide speechless.

"I-uh, went to-" Adelaide was stopped by a stern look from Regina.

"First rule, no lying. I am your mother and you don't lie to me." She sternly said as she kept eye contact with the startled girl.

Adelaide wasn't sure what to say. She stood there with her mouth open at Regina who didn't seem to be backing down from the question anytime soon. She can't tell her about the witch or her friends will be the ones paying the price.

"I won't lie to you but can you just trust me for now that I can't tell you where I was?" She pleaded. Regina examined her and finally nodded. "Thank you, I promise I will tell you one day everything that's going on." She sincerely smiled up at her mom who smiled back.

"Ok," Regina placed her hands on Adelaide's shoulders. "You look so much like your father." Her voice cracked at the last part but she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"Tell me about him." Adelaide eagerly said as she held onto Regina's hands.

"Well," Regina led Adelaide over to a step and sat down with her arm around her. Adelaide leaned into Regina and waited. "He was very sweet, but when I first met him, I couldn't stand him." She chuckled at the thought of how he would annoy her.

"You couldn't?" Adelaide looked up for an answer.

"Absolutely not," Regina shook her head with a smile.

"But you ended up liking him, right?" Adelaide asked as if she were a little child. Regina couldn't help but how childish she sounded and caressed her cheek.

"Of course I ended up liking him. I ended up loving him." Regina explained as she played with Adelaide's hair. "He could see the good in everyone and he always put others before himself." She paused for a moment as she looked at Adelaide. "It was his idea to name you Adelaide."

"I like my name." Adelaide admitted.

"Me too," Regina sighed sadly. "He was so excited to be a father. Right when you were born he would always be the one holding you. You were daddy's little princess. I made a rule that he could only hold you after I held you." She chuckled as a tear escaped her eyes.

Adelaide wanted to cry, she just wanted to let all her pain out. She thought her parents abandoned her at first until the Wizard explained it. She hated her grandmother for taking her away from her parents and she hated hating people.

"So, you did want me?" Adelaide looked down wanting to hear the answer for herself.

"Oh, honey, I wanted you more than all the riches in the world." Regina explained as she used two figures and tilted Adelaide's chin up so they were now making eye contact. She smiled and chuckled "You were so tiny and cute when you were born."

Adelaide blushed and smiled brightly up at Regina. "Really?"

"The cutest baby there ever was. You were a little stubborn when you were being born though but it was worth it in the end." Recalling the birth of her daughter made Regina happy and sad, but she smiled down at her daughter lovingly.

"I'm happy we are together now." Adelaide happily said.

"I should have been able to raise you and protect you." Regina looked sadly at her daughter with swollen red eyes. "You were my baby girl." She cracked at baby girl and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Please," Adelaide whispered, "Don't be sad." She wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry I asked." She sincerely apologized.

"You should be able to know about your father and how much we loved you." Regina finally said. "You are so much like him, kind, sweet, truthful." Adelaide shamefully looked away at the word truthful. She hadn't been truthful to her mom.

"Mom," She finally said causing Regina to look at her. "I haven't been truthful."

"What do you mean?" She looked at her daughter full of concern and confusion.

"There is something I need to tell you but please don't take it the wrong way and you have to know when I made this deal I didn't think I would ever see you." Adelaide took her mother's hands in hers and tried to avoid eye contact for the most part.

"What deal, Adelaide?" Regina nervously looked at her daughter.

"In order to save Wendy's life, I had to give Peter Pan something of mine." Regina's heart was pounding. "A life for a life, right?" Adelaide tried to grin to change the mood but it didn't work.

"Adelaide Lillian Mills, what did you do?" Regina held her breath.

"I… die. On my 16th Birthday." Adelaide finally admitted. Regina covered her mouth as in shock as she stared fearfully at her daughter. Her baby was going to die.

**Neverland (past)**

"Peter Pan, come out right this instant!" Dorothy angrily yelled on the beaches of Neverland.

"Someone seems a little grumpy." Peter mocked.

"You took Wendy away from her Family, giver her back!" She growled.

"You can have her back." Peter slyly grinned but Dorothy caught on.

"Alive!" She snapped back.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He mocked again as he slowly moved around her.

Adelaide narrowed her eyes at him and continued to watch him closely as she scanned her mind for any ideas. "Make a deal." She quickly said causing Peter to shoot around with pleasure and astonishment.

"What kind of deal?" He deviously grinned at her.

"My life for hers." Dorothy fearlessly said as she approached him.

"Hmmm," Peter tapped his chin with his finger with a dark smile. "A life for a life." Dorothy nodded in response and shook his hand. He chuckled deeply. "You will die on your 16th birthday. Wendy will stay on the island and live. No harm will come to her life."

Dorothy pulled away angrily as a green smoke wrapped around her. "You lying little b-"

"Manners." Peter teased as he raised her up using his magic.

"Peter!" Dorothy yelled as she disappeared.

"Bye, bye Dorothy Gale, the child that was meant to die." Peter shook his head and laughed then turned around as he flew off into the dark and shadows of the forest.

**(present)**

"You did that for Wendy?" Regina asked sadly. Adelaide nodded. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it was the right thing to do. She had a family. I didn't." Adelaide explained shrugging her shoulders. Right then Adelaide felt a pain in her head causing her the grab it.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked full of concern.

"Yeah," Adelaide gave her a reassuring smile. "We should probably go check on Henry." Regina nodded and got up leading the way to Henry's room.

Adelaide slid down against the walls of the ship and sighed. She reached into her pocked and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. It was a page from Henry's story book she ripped out when her story showed up in his book. She held it tight and hesitated to look at it. Toto came over and laid his head on her lap as she pet him softly. Slowly she flattened it out and looked at the page showing a baby in a basket being attacked by alligators. The baby that was supposed to die. She pulled out a locket from her shirt and opened it up. '1 month and 29 days.' She sighed and wiped a tear away. Only this much time remained until she died.

"You haven't told me everything." Regina emerged from the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Adelaide asked as she placed the paper back in pocket.

"Long enough to know you're not telling me everything." Regina agitatedly said.

"Not now," Adelaide sighed in an irritated tone.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me." Regina pressed on.

"Fine, you want to know, then I'll tell you." She snapped shocking Regina. "I was supposed to die as a baby. I was supposed too, but I was given a second chance at life and instead living it the way I want, I have to constantly do what others want just so the ones I love don't get hurt!" Her eyes flashed. "Here is how it worked from the day I was born. Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Kansas, Oz and ever since Oz I have been everywhere because of these slippers the wizard gave me that I can't. Take. Off! And everything I do is to keep the only one I love alive!" She fell to the ground holding her self as she cried.

Regina rushed over and held her tightly to comfort her. She tried to sooth her daughter by gently running her fingers through Adelaide's dark brown hair. Regina rocked Adelaide as she cried and felt hurt that her daughter has gone threw all of this just because she survived.

"You don't have to do this alone." Regina cooed into her daughter's ear. Adelaide slowed down her breathing and rested her head into Regina. She felt safe and comfortable.

"I want Sam." She cried.

"I know honey." They sat there holding each other paying no attention to those around them or the fact that they were almost back to Storybrooke because for now, a mother was comforting her daughter and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and leave any comments. Thanks again everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate it. :) have a great summer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter. Thanks all for being so patient and for leaving reviews ;) Don't forget to go see MALEFICENT!**

* * *

CH 8

The ship landed back in the harbor of Storybrooke greeted by everyone in the town. They cheered and ran to embrace them as they showed their joy and excitement at seeing their friends again. Ruby ran and embraced her friends while Bell ran to Rumple. However, Peter was able to fool them all, well all except Adelaide.

"What's your plan now?" Adelaide whispered angrily into 'Henry's' ear.

"So you can stop me? I don't think so, but I would be careful if I were you. The Charmings still don't trust you." Peter grinned. Adelaide narrowed her eyes at him but let him go.

"Fine," She hissed and backed off letting others embrace the fake Henry.

She hid behind the crowd of people and snuck away. Looking back she saw every surrounding Henry even her mother. Toto came up and whimpered as if a question and tilted his head.

"What? I just don't like crowds." She shrugged. Toto groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to go back." Toto playfully growled and tilted his head back in the direction of Regina. "I hate when your right." Adelaide sighed and gave Toto a scratch on the head as he wagged his tail. She turned around and walked into Regina.

"No more wondering off." Regina said as she crossed her arms.

"I thought-"

"We won't get anywhere if you don't talk to me about how your feeling." Regina interrupted as she stuck out her hand. Adelaide accepted her hand. "Good, now let's go home." Adelaide smiled and walked with her Mother home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Peter, what are we going to do about Adelaide?" Felix slyly walked over to Henry.

"Get rid of her." He casually responded.

"We do have an unfinished duel we need to settle."

"Not that way, but if you must do that first then, sure." Pan said.

"Then how?"

"I am Peter Pan, I can do anything." He deviously grinned. "We just need to get her alone." Pulling out some shimmering dust in his pocket he handed it to Felix. "We are sending her back to Oz, but this time she will be asleep long enough for me to get what I want. Thank the ashes of Sleeping Beauty's spinning wheel." He handed the dust to Felix who nodded with a sly gin.

"I can handle the girl." Felix smirked and left, leaving Peter to deal with his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is a very nice home. I saw the outside but not the inside." Adelaide wondered around the halls and touched almost everything she walked by.

"I can get some pet supplies at the store for Toto." Regina suggested as she watched her daughter explore.

"We would appreciate that very much." Gratefully, Adelaide smiled and hugged her mom.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Regina returned the hug. "So your room and can be across the hall from mine. That way if you need anything, I'll be right there." She lovingly smiled.

"I've never had my own room before!" Jumping with excitement she ran up the stairs with Toto.

Regina followed but slowly. She felt sad knowing that her daughter never had her own room but was glad she could provide for her now. When she opened the door to Adelaide's room she found her asleep already on the bed with Toto snoring. She must have been extremely tiered to have fallen asleep so quickly.

Quietly, Regina tip toed over to her daughter's resting from. She used her magic to place Adelaide in some pajamas and rose her up so that she was floating in the air while the covers where folded backwards. Gently laying her back down, she walked over and tucked her daughter in. She planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead and stroked the hair out of her face.

"Goodnight, baby girl." Regina whispered and turned out the light slightly cracking the room door and heading off to bed her self.

Adelaide slept through most the night until she woke up with an unbearable pain in her head. She shuttered as the pain ran through her spine.

"Mom!" She yelled in agonizing pain.

Regina appeared by her daughter's bedside instantly while the door was flung open. She scanned the room and saw her restless daughter crying in pain while holding her head. Toto was on the ground covering his pointed ears with his paws.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Regina anxiously asked as she examined her daughter.

"My head," She cried.

Regina placed her hands on her daughters head and a bright illuminating light appeared. For a few minutes it lasted and slowly dimmed away. Regina nervously watched her daughter slowly relax and release the tight grip on her head.

"How do you feel now?" She caressed her daughter's cheek as she awaited an answer. Adelaide tiredly nodded and took a deep breath. Regina sighed in relief. "What happened?"

Adelaide knew what happened. She was dying and when you give your life away it causes symptoms, but how was she to tell this to her mother?

"You need to tell me Adelaide." Regina softly but sternly said.

"I'm dying. These are symptoms." Mumbling she rolled onto her side so that her back was to Regina. Gently slipping into the covers with Adelaide, Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter and rested her head down on the pillow. "What are you doing?" Adelaide asked a little astonished and confused.

"Staying the night with you, I never got to do this when you were little." Regina answered with a loving motherly smile.

"Thanks, I love you mom." Adelaide yawned and was soon sleeping peacefully again while snuggling into Regina.

"I love you too." Regina softly whispered and kissed Adelaide's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adelaide woke up from the sun shinning in her eyes from her curtains. She rubbed her eyes and felt Regina's arms still around her. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and saw a still sleeping Regina, but something felt wrong. She moved her feet around and instantly jumped up.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Regina jumped up.

"My slippers, where are my slippers!" She anxiously exclaimed as she began to tear her room apart as she ferociously searched for her ruby slippers.

"Calm down, I put them over there. Apparently they do come off." She picked up the slippers that were instantly snatched out of her hands by Adelaide.

"How is that possible? I have never been able to get them off and neither has that witch." She curiously examined her slippers.

"What witch?" Regina suddenly asked. Adelaide shot up nervously and fearfully.

"Nothing, just some lady who was mean and I use to call her witch. No big deal." Adelaide nervously smiled. Regina arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Really Mom, no big deal. Now let's go get breakfast, I'm starved." She rubbed her stomach dramatically and Toto ran up whimpering.

"Alright, come on. If you get dressed fast enough we can get breakfast at Granny's." Regina started to walk out.

"Last one ready has to pay." Adelaide playfully challenged. Regina mischievously smiled and nodded. "Ready. Set. Go!"

Adelaide ran to her closet While Regina ran across the hall. Adelaide was able to grab a pair of jeans and shirt. She ran to her bead but was stopped by and already dressed Regina.

"You cheated!" Adelaide playfully narrowed her eyes at her mother as she softly laughed.

"There were no rules, dear." Regina giggled at her daughter. Adelaide sighed with a smirk.

"Alright, fine." She slipped into her cloths and grabbed her brush. "Can you braid my hair?" She sat her self down in front of Regina who took the brush.

Regina was a little shocked and excited. She never got to do this for Adelaide when she was little or at anytime. She slowly ran her fingers through her daughter's smooth dark brown hair that looked so much like Daniel's. Gently and carefully she ran the brush through the girl's hair.

"So tell me about Sam? Is he cute?" Regina teased her daughter as she brushed her hair.

"Well, duh," Adelaide giggled causing Regina to smile lovingly at her. "When I ended up in Oz I ran into his barn for shelter with Toto and Sam came in. He hid me in there for a good while until his parents found out. They were very nice to me. Sam and I would play with the scarecrows in the corn fields." She smiled at her memory. "But then I wanted to go meet the Wizard and I ended up meeting the tin man, lion and Sam came along with me. When I met the Wizard I asked for a family so he took me in and started to raise me. It was very nice for a while." She paused then sighed. "I kinda got off the topic of Sam."

"It's alright," Regina finished the braid and moved around to sit in front of her daughter. "I like hearing about you and I'm glad you had someone who took care of you and I'm grateful for those people." Regina moved a strand of hair out of Adelaide's face who smiled in return.

"Thanks, I'm glad I got to tell you about that and Sam." She gratefully smiled at her mom.

"You can talk to me about anything." Regina kissed her forehead. "Now let's go eat." Adelaide and Toto jumped up with excitement.

All three walked together to Granny's as they laughed and talked on the way just like any other normal family would do. Once they made it to Granny's, Adelaide ordered some bacon and sausage and gave it to Toto who waited outside. After he was taken care of she sat down at a table with Regina.

"So what are you going to get?" Regina asked.

"Something with apples I don't really care what." She shrugged and saw a smile on Regina's face and smiled back.

"Good morning you two." Ruby greeted with her notepad in hand.

"Good morning." Adelaide greeted happily. Regina was about to respond but the door rang and she saw Rumple walk in.

"You order, I'll be right back." Regina got up and approached Rumple leaving Adelaide to order.

"Oh well, can we have apple pancakes." Adelaide looked up anxiously and Ruby grinned.

"Absolutely, apple juice too?" She saw Adelaide nodded and took that as a yes. "Be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to talk to you." Regina sternly ordered.

"I'm a little busy here, dearie." He annoyingly grinned.

"It's about Adelaide, please." She urged.

"Make it quick." He led her outside beside the building.

"Adelaide is going to die on her 16th birthday. Is there a way to change that and get her her life back?" Regina pleaded.

"There will be a price." He deviously grinned.

"I'm willing to pay any price for her." She responded without hesitation.

"Alright, dearie,"

"First, her slippers aren't suppose to come off but they came off when I took them. How?"

"You two are as close as they can get. Mother and child and she loves you and you love her. It's not that complicated." He mocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adelaide was eating her last pancake when Regina finally returned.

"What took you so long?" Adelaide curiously asked.

"I had some business to take care of, everything is fine." Regina reassuringly smiled and began to cut her pancakes. Adelaide suspiciously watched her mother. "It's rude to stare while someone is eating." Regina informed without even looking up from her pancakes.

"Sorry, Mom," Adelaide smiled which caused Regina to smile. The doors slammed open causing everyone to turn around.

"Adelaide, we have some unfinished business to take care up!" Felix mischievously grinned with his dark eyes fixated on Adelaide. "It's time for a redo duel, but this time to the death."

"I guess I'm done with breakfast." Adelaide sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**Please leave a review! Love you all! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! So, I am soooo ready for summer but first I have to put up with two teachers that are purposely ruining our grades. Not just me but my whole class. We all got Fs on classwork grades that we are doing but we get so much that no one is able to finish in time. It's tough. :I but im almost done with these teachers and I am fighting til the end XD! We also found a mouse in our cafeteria -_- glad I bring my lunch. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and review please :D**

* * *

CH 9

"Come on Adelaide, can't handle a little fight?" Felix deviously grinned as he approached Adelaide. Regina jumped up defensively of her daughter and placed her self between Felix and Adelaide.

"The next time you threaten her,well" Regina pointed her fingers as purple smoke entwined around her fingers, "let's just say there won't be a next time." She coldly threatened.

"Mom, I can handle this." Adelaide placed a reassuring hand on Regina's arm who hesitantly stepped back. Angrily she moved towards Felix. "Alright Felix, what are the rules?" She crossed her arms cheekily.

"You and me, only swords, no magic, or magical slippers." He said out loud causing the room to fill with whispers and murmurs. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Ok and what else?"

"This time it's to the death and if anyone interferes," He stepped forward closer to Adelaide so that their faces were only inches apart. "I will kill them." He turned around to leave and turned his head back. "Meet in front of the clock tower in two hours." Then he left.

"What the hell was that!?" Regina angrily snapped at her daughter. "You will not meet with him, I will not allow it."

"Well, it's not really up to you." Adelaide responded expressionlessly with a shrug and sat back down and sipped her apple juice ignoring all the stares.

"I'm your mother and I said no." Regina sternly said as she stood next to Adelaide. Adelaide stood up face to face with her angry mother.

"I am doing this." She huffed. "You weren't around long enough to be my mother. I have been alone my whole life and I can handle this on my own just like I do everything else." Everyone continued to stare at her causing her to feel uneasy. She looked at Regina's hurt shocked expression and felt awful. "I have to go." Quickly she ran out and left.

Adelaide ran into the ally followed by Toto. She cringed at the pain when she punched the wall. Why does everything get so screwed up? She thought to herself as she began to cry. Covering her mouth she stated to scream trying to get all the anger out, but it was no use. Last time Felix and Adelaide had a duel he almost won. If it hadn't been for Toto attacking Felix the first time, she would have been dead.

Sighing she looked at her phone. Two hours had passed and she missed six calls and 12 texts from Regina. She smiled at the thought her mother cared so much to call and text that much. Each Text made her smile even more. 'Where are you?' One said. 'Please come back, I didn't mean to yell.' 'I am here for you.' 'I love you.' Adelaide wiped her tears away as she smiled down at Toto.

"Oh Toto, why does this always happen when we find a home?" Toto whimpered and she patted him on the head. She finally decided it was time. She stood up and felt her phone vibrate. It was Henry's number which was really Peter.

'This is going to be fun to watch. Don't forget to say bye to that dog.' That was the last straw. No one threatens Toto.

Slowly walking through the streets her anger let out magical waves causing cars to flip over or alarms to go off. Having her heart gone for so long she had forgotten how to control her emotions. Once she saw Felix waiting in the center of the crowd her anger let loose so much energy that the clouds became darker and thunder could be heard. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Regina arguing with Snow and Emma as she pointed at her. Adelaide flicked her hand causing a large dome to cover the two of them so there would be no interferences.

"Adelaide!" Regina yelled in fear and anger that Adelaide surround them so she couldn't interfere incase her daughter needed her. She didn't like this feeling of not being able to save her daughter if the situation arose.

"Alright Felix," She hissed as she held out her hand and a sword appeared. He grinned with pleasure and pulled his out not showing the spindle dust he had in his pocket. "Let's get this over with."

She held her sword out with two ands pointing it towards him. He ran towards her with his and a loud shot of thunder and lighting blasted through the sky when the two blades hit creating an X between the two faces.

Regina watched her daughter in fear as Adelaide dodged backwards away from the sharp blade of Felix and swung around flipping the boy, but he was fast and strong. As Adelaide went to attack him, he jumped up jabbing his blade towards her face causing her to slide down and into him knocking them both to the ground rolling around fighting. At this Regina saw Rumple.

"Rumple," She ordered as she rushed over to him. "She has strong magic, I cant break through it."

"Of course not, dearie." Snow, David and Emma came up behind Regina as Rumple explained. "She is also a product of true love, but she has been trained on how to use magic." He grinned. "She is stronger than Cora if she had been around at the time."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" Regina growled at the crocodile. She quickly turned around due to the loud gasp of the crowd and screams. Adelaide was on her back and Felix plunged himself at her with his sword. At the last minute she blocked his sword with hers and lifted him in the air with her feet flinging him over her and jumping to her feet in another defensive position.

"Isn't there something we can do to help her?" Snow asked.

"Sorry, dearie, this is something she has to do." Rumple explained in his overly pleased excited voice.

"If anything happens to my daughter," Regina pointed a threatening finger at him and trailed off too angry to even know what to say next. She sharply turned around and pushed past Emma and Snow towards the magical dome keeping her out.

Felix ran into Adelaide. She caught his arm and pushed him down to the ground pulling his arm in a painful position. He yelped in pain but turned around and puncher her in the stomach. As she was falling back she kicked up her leg which hit him in the jaw. She jumped up at the same time to hit him but he caught her punch and she caught his.

"You're holding back Felix." Adelaide teased.

"You're right." He grinned deviously and jabbed his knee into her gut.

Then he jabbed his elbow into her back causing her to fall to the ground. She locked her legs around his and brought him down with her. Adelaide scrambled around to see Felix crawling towards the swords. She couldn't let him get both. Taking in all her energy she ran towards him and jumped over but was pulled back by a grip around her leg. Kicking him in the face she scrambled up and tried again only to be pulled back by a bloody faced Felix.

Regina watched Felix swing his sword around slicing Adelaide across the chest causing her to fall back on the ground holding her chest. This angered Regina and before she knew it she was shooting fireballs at the magical dome forcefully and anything else at it causing a light show around her.

"Don't . Touch. My. Daughter!" She threatened as she watched Adelaide on the ground. Her little girl was all she was concentrating on.

Felix turned to Adelaide and looked down at her with a dark smile. He let out a deep laugh and looked back at her with his snake like eyes.

"Don't worry little girl, your mommy will save you." He laughed "Well almost. That worthless witch doesn't deserve a happy ending."

"What did you say?" Adelaide coldly asked.

"About your witch mother?" He teased. Adelaide jumped up with her sword and let the blood stream down her shirt. She didn't care anymore she was too mad.

"No one calls my mom a WITCH!" She screamed causing the ground inside the dome to shake. Felix looked at her fearfully as the ground began to crumble underneath his feet. A hole appeared causing him to fall but he grabbed the edge just in time.

"Adelaide," Felix pleaded. Adelaide saw the fear in his eyes. Just as he hand slipped she ran over and grabbed it hauling him to the surface. "Why?"

"I have my heart back." She sighed in annoyance. She waved her hand and the ground closed up fixing the rubble back into the road.

"Thank you," He whispered to her which caught her off guard. "In return this is to save you. You will wake up in time." Before Adelaide could react a cloud of dust was thrown at her.

For awhile she stumbled around. The dome was still up and she watched Regina try to fight herself to her. She watched 'Henry' nod his head causing Felix to disappear. What ever he did, he shouldn't die. Then through her mind she diminished the dome allowing her mother to embrace her week form.

"You'll be ok." Regina whispered as she held her daughter. Her hand glowed over her daughter's chest allowing the cut to heal.

Everything was getting blurry and soon she felt herself fall asleep.

Regina watched as her daughter began to slowly disappear. She didn't know what to do for now her daughter was gone from her arms again. She tried every spell she knew but her daughter was gone. She finally looked over at Toto whimpering and growling at the ground her daughter was just lying on.

"We'll find her mom." 'Henry' put his hand on Regina's shoulder as she cried. "I'll stay with you tonight." He tried to comfort her. He needed to get to her vault and get a potion for his curse and what better way to get to Regina than her in a distraught state. This was a perfect plan.

* * *

**Oz**

"The witch is gone guys; we can get out of here now." The Tin Man said as he held onto the bars of a dark damp cell.

"We don't have a key or even magic." The lion stood up on his back paws and crossed his arms.

"Dorothy will come back for us." The scarecrow said confidently as he stared at the wall away from the others.

"Sam," The Lion started.

"No, Leo," Sam interrupted "She has never let us down before, have faith in her."

"Look Sam, she isn't just going to fall from the sky." Tim patted his friends back.

A bright light appeared and caused the wind to swirl around them. They looked around nervously at the bright light and where knocked backwards against the wall. Sam rubbed his straw head and got up. He examined the body lying on the ground.

"Dorothy!" He crawled over to her happy and worried. He stopped and his heart broke when he saw her stained red shirt and her unconscious limp body. Was she dead?

* * *

**Review please! I really appreciate you all taking time to say what you think! :) also if you have any ideas you would want me to wright or suggestions, I am open to them all as long as they don't completely change anything I already have planned out, but I will add as much as you all want :D thanks again.** Also my computer has ben acting up so if there are errors, I am so sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love the reviews! They are like little treats! Love you all for staying with me for this! So here is ch 10 double digits everyone! I tried to make this special and as interesting as possible! I really hope you enjoy it and please continue the reviews! :)**

* * *

CH 10

(Oz past)

Dorothy ran into the barn for shelter, shivering as the cool wind blew around her. The air was crisp and the stars and moon where the only source of light throughout the dark empty night. Twigs and leaves crumbled and snapped as she ran through the field and towards the farm.

"Come on Toto." She said while opening up the creaking barn door. Toto ran in and sat himself down in a corner.

Dorothy cracked the door and followed Toto. Cuddling into his fur she was able to feel warmth and comfort. The hay on the ground was soft and padded the ground underneath her. Then she bowed her head and folded her hands.

"Please, please, please fairy godmother, please give me a family." She whispered and laid down her head. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

"Umm, excuse me?" A little boy poked Dorothy. "Please don't be dead." He mumbled. Shaking her one last time Dorothy shot up fearful of the strange boy. The sudden brightness of the light hurt her eyes causing her to squint and rub her sleep away.

"Please don't tell. I'm sorry. We'll leave." She suddenly said as she scrambled up with Toto. She examined the young boy. He looked around her age with golden brown colored hair and smooth features that made him look as handsome as a prince and elegant, but at the same time sweet and gentle. She went to push past him.

"Wait," He grabbed her hand gently. "Where is your family?" Dorothy looked away sadly.

"I don't have one." She muttered.

"Oh, well stay here. Look, I'm Sam." He held out his hand with a friendly smile.

Dorothy looked at him then his hand nervously debating what to do. She finally hesitantly took his hand in hers with a small smile.

"I'm Dorothy." She smiled then pointed at her loyal companion. "This is Toto."

"Hi," They were both silent as they smiled at each other not sure what to say next. "So I guess your hungry, huh?" Sam chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head a little embarrassed. Dorothy nodded and her face blushed a little with a smile shy smile. "Be right back." With that he went to run off but was caught by Dorothy's hand. He turned around with a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'll come back for you." Dorothy smiled and let him go.

* * *

**Oz**

Adelaide felt a throbbing pain in her head as she finally came too. Her whole body was sore and felt like tons of weight was being forced onto her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and everything was blurry at first. Rubbing her eyes with her hands she noticed her new surrounding.

"Dorothy, I knew you would wake up!" Sam exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her. Adelaide was shocked at the sudden change in scene and people. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned at her bewildered expression.

"I-uh… you-here…what?" She stuttered as she saw Leo and Tim smiling and waving at her. She finally scanned her surroundings and noticed she was on a bed and in a house. "Where am I?" She stopped and her eyes grew wide. "You're a boy again!"

"Oz, at my house, and yes I am." Sam said proudly. He noticed her confusion and decided to fill her in. "Well you came from a bright portal that was so strong it shot us backwards and broke the jail cell. Not to mention it changed me back to a boy again. I guess it was because we were so close to all that magic. We thought you came to save us, but you were unconscious and your shirt was bloody. I thought you were dead and Toto wasn't even with you."

Frantically she shot up looking around. "What do you mean Toto wasn't with me?" She frantically asked.

"Exactly what you said." Leo shrugged. "He wasn't with you."

"How long have I been asleep?" Adelaide suddenly asked.

"A few weeks." Tim quietly responded. Adelaide shot him a glare.

"How many weeks, Tim?" She asked sternly.

"Dorothy, your birthday is in one week." Sam sadly responded as he placed a hand on Adelaide's shoulder. She looked at him then at a confused Tim and Leo.

"Isn't your birthday a good thing?" Leo asked a little confused.

"Of course, I just… it's sudden." She lied. Leo nodded with a smile as if he understood what was wrong. "I have to go find my mom." Sam stopped her from getting up.

"Dorothy, we heard Storybrooke isn't there anymore." He looked at her sadly as she stared at him speechless.

"No," She managed to mutter, "No, they can't just be gone." All three lowered theirs heads. "I have to go make sure."

"They won't be there." Sam tried to explain but Adelaide was already on her feet.

"Then I'll check in every portal, world, island, or universe if I have too." She snapped, "I want my mommy!" She clicked her heals as smoke surrounded her. Before she disappeared she felt a grip on her hand and was gone.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

Regina sat on the edge of the camp sight. Everyone was setting up a new camp. They had to keep a watchful eye out for flying monkeys. Now they knew who was occupying her castle, the wicked witch. She didn't pay attention though. The thought of just loosing her son killed her and the fact that she still hasn't found Adelaide. She wasn't even completely sure anymore if she was still alive.

"Regina?" Snow hesitantly approached.

"What is it Snow?" Regina bitterly asked.

"I know you're hurting and I know how it feels." Regina stood up to face Snow. "I just said goodbye to my daughter a second time and this time I won't see her ever again." Snow held back her tears.

"I don't even think Adelaide is even alive. She lost a lot of blood before she just disappeared." Regina stared off into the distance thinking back at the sight of her dying daughter then felt something rub up against her leg. "Toto, sit." The dog sat and whimpered. She scratched behind his pointed ears.

"You need to have faith she will come back." Snow smiled.

"Why do you always have to be so optimistic?" Regina said annoyed. She looked around at everyone and realized they were keeping a distance. "They still don't trust me." She said coldly.

"You did curse them, Regina." Snow shrugged. Rolling her eyes Regina decided to go elsewhere and she did leaving everyone else in the back of her mind and concentrated on her daughter and son.

* * *

"It's all gone." Adelaide sighed and fell to her knees. A hand grabbed her shoulder for support.

"Dorothy," Sam tried, but she broke away from him.

"I just found her." Her eyes burned as tears began to form. Sam wrapped his arms around her. The sudden comfort made her cry and she let out all her emotions.

"I promise we will find them." Sam tried to sooth. "You know I never break a promise." He grinned at her lovingly.

"Well, that promise hasn't been completely fulfilled." She grinned up at him with tear filled eyes. "Sam, I only have one week left." He looked away sadly trying to hold in his own tears.

"I know," he tightened the hug as they both just sat there in what use to be Storybrooke.

* * *

Oz (past)

"Come on Sam." Dorothy called laughing and running through the field.

"Dorothy," Sam laughed as he followed after her. He met up with her under a blossom tree and sat down.

"Sam, will we be friends forever?" She looked nervously at her friend. He looked at her with an uncertain smile.

"Of course! What kind of question is that?" He laughed then stopped as she looked away sadly. "Dorothy, nothing can separate us." He reassured her.

"Ok," She sighed in relief and gave him and assured smile. Sam scanned the area and began to look around. Dorothy watched him suspiciously with a small grin. "What are you doing?" He looked up at her with pleasure and something in his hand.

"Look," He tied a think and strong vine together making a circle. "Do you love me?" The question was so sudden; Dorothy wasn't sure what to say but nodded her head. "Then, here is a promise ring." He placed it on the speechless girl's finger. "I promise we will be together forever."

"In five years, when we are 18." She assured him. He nodded in response and held her hand. They continued their evening as they watch the sun set changing the colors of the sky to pink, orange and purple.

* * *

"What about the Enchanted Forest?" Sam suddenly asked. Adelaide shot up beaming with excitement.

"Of course!" She jumped up and pulled Sam with her. "Come on then." Holding his hand tightly she clicked her heals.

A few seconds later they appeared in the EnchantedForest. Before opening her eyes, Adelaide hoped and prayed Regina would be here. Sam, however, opened his eyes.

"Dorothy," Sam's tone told her there was no one around.

"No, Sam," She squinted her eyes tighter. "They have to be here."

Sam looked around. They were in the middle of a clear opening with the forest surrounding the edges. He examined Adelaide and caressed her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and fell to the ground. She let out a screeching scream. She sat a moment crying before they heard a deep loud growl.

"Uh, that wasn't you was it?" Sam asked tensely. Adelaide fearfully shook her head.

This time the growl sounded, it frantically shook the ground underneath them. Trees began to fall to the left of them. Adelaide slowly rose up as both Sam and Adelaide were completely stunned at what came next.

"Ogre! RUN!" Adelaide grabbed Sam's hand and began to drag him in the opposite direction of the perusing monster. "Faster!" She ordered.

The ogre caught up and swung his arm separating the two. Adelaide scrambled up and frantically searched for Sam who was lying on the ground. The ogre moved in his direct.

"Hey, Ugly!" She screamed causing the ogre to turn around.

She lifted up her hand expecting a fireball to appear but nothing happened. Confused she flicked her hand trying to summon lighting or really anything, but nothing happened.

"Shit," She muttered. Her magic was gone.

Fearing what came next she looked up at the ogre. She slowly backed up as the ogre approached. Her foot got caught and she stumbled backwards. She held her breath as the Ogre appeared right overtop of her. Peering around the ogre she saw Sam get up and start to run towards her.

"Hey, overgrown circus freak!" The deep womanly voice caused Sam, Adelaide and the Ogre to turn around. "Get the hell away from my daughter!" Regina yelled sending a wave of fireballs at the monster. Soon David and others appears shooting arrows at the Ogre.

The Ogre was stumbling and thrashing around causing Adelaide to constantly fall back down off her feet. Some men held Sam back leaving Adelaide alone with the ogre. Growling it began to charge into Adelaide's direct. She froze out of fear and before she knew it she was at the edge of the forest watching the battle with the ogre and holding onto Regina.

"Mom," Adelaide joyfully exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her mother and was also embraced.

"Adelaide, are you ok?" Regina scanned her daughter for any injuries but only noticed tears and a smiling girl. She wiped Adelaide's tears away with her thumb and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, mom, I love you. You're my mom and I should have listened to you and respected you." She apologetically said as tears streamed down her face. Regina thought as she was referring to her outburst at Granny's.

"You were right though. I love you and I want to be here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most, but I'm here not." Regina wiped her tears away and embraced her daughter again.

"You look nice with longer hair." Adelaide complimented with a smile.

"Thank you. You look better when you don't have a bloody shirt on." They both giggled and Regina snapped her fingers changing Adelaide's clothes into what appeared to be a white shirt and black pants covered by a warm black cloak. "There you go." She smiled with pleasure at her work.

"Thank you, Mom." Adelaide twirled her cloak around. She was comfortable, warm, and able to move around with ease.

"You look lovely, dear." Soon the rest joined in. Regina turned around to Philip. "I thought you said the ogres were taken care of?" She arched her eyebrows.

"Guess one wasn't." Philip shrugged his shoulders with a sincere grin.

Everyone carried on and was heading back to camp. Sam finally came up and hugged Adelaide causing Regina to look at them suspiciously.

"Sorry," Adelaide laughed as she turned to Regina. "Mom, this is Sam." She introduced.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He respectfully bowed. Regina smiled at his gesture and turned to Adelaide.

"I think I like him." She whispered causing both mother and daughter to laugh. "Nice to finally meet you too." She greeted which pleased Adelaide. "Well, we better catch up with the others." All three walked back to the camp with Regina leading the way.

"So, _Adelaide_, huh," Sam said amused. "It's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl."

"Yeah," She responded simply. "Regina said my father picked it out."

"So can I call you Addie." He teased lightening the mood. He felt pleased when she smiled at him.

As they finally arrived back at camp, Regina waited for Sam to help David before she approached her daughter.

"Your birthday is in 6 days." Regina looked at her daughter showing how upset she was. Adelaide looked away solemnly. Before Adelaide said anything Toto came running up and she embraced the overly excited dog.

"Toto I missed you!" She gleefully said. Regina pulled Adelaide back up. Adelaide noticed how distraught she was feeling and straightened up. "I know, mom."

"I know how to save you." Adelaide looked at her stunned.

"How?"

"LakeNostos." Regina whispered proudly as she embraced her daughter once more.

Adelaide felt like everything was finally beginning to look up for her. She felt safe against her mother and loved once again. She had Sam, Toto and Regina and that is all she needed. She was going to get to see another year.

"Regina," Adelaide turned around and noticed David was watching them uneasily. "You can't go there."

"And why not?" Regina suspiciously asked.

"Because, there is no LakeNostos." Both Adelaide and Regina's heart sank. "It dried up last time I was there."

"No it isn't." Snow chipped in. "It was full when Emma and I needed it. Cora filled it up again." Adelaide spun around back to Regina eagerly and full of hope.

"We can go! Sam and I can. The others need your help." Adelaide realized. Regina shook her head declining the idea.

"No, I am going with you." Adelaide opened her mouth to reject but Regina raised her hand for silence. "I am going with you, end of story." She said sternly leaving no room for arguments. Not wanting to argue with her mother, Adelaide nodded in agreement.

"It takes at least 3 days to get there from here." Snow said. "And that's if you leave now."

"Then I guess we are leaving now." Regina walked over to the line of horses and grabbed two, then led them over to Sam and Adelaide.

"I don't really ride horses." Adelaide stepped back placing Toto in front of her. Toto tilted his head at the horse and tried to sniff it before it stepped to the side.

"Don't tell me you've never been on one." Regina teased.

"Nope," She shook her head. Sam had already hopped up on one and was ready to ride. Regina lowered her hand to pull Adelaide up. "I think I'll walk."

"We won't make it there in time. Now give me your hand, you will ride behind me." Regina gently ordered. "I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled lovingly at her daughter. Adelaide looked down at Toto then Sam then finally nodded at Regina. She grabbed her hand and was instantly hauled up. Once she sat down she wrapped her arms around Regina.

"I don't like this." Adelaide muttered fearfully.

"Daniel and Regina were always around horses, how do you not like them?" Snow laughed. Adelaide shot her a death glare.

"Because no one ever taught me and every time I saw a horse it was usually chasing me." Sam and David started to laugh and tried to cover it up with their hands. "When I get my magic back you two better watch your backs." She threatened the boys who instantly stopped and glanced at each other fearfully.

"What do you mean you can't use your magic?" Regina turned around and quizzically looked at her daughter.

"Uh, yeah apparently dying causes you to loose your magic, or strength." She looked away from the stares around her.

"Ok, Snow, we will be back in about a week. I'll meet you back at the palace." Regina informed.

"What about Toto?" Snow asked while patting him on the head.

"Oh, I placed an enchantment on him a few years ago. He can run further and just as fast as a horse without hurting himself. He'll be fine with us." Adelaide said proudly while smiling down at her happy dog.

"Alright, hold on." Regina ordered and was instantly being squeezed by a terrified Adelaide. Regina couldn't help but smile. Kicking the horse forcefully in the side, it took off followed by Sam and Toto. Snow and David watched them leave and got back to work tracking down the wicked witch and getting home.

As they were ridding ,Adelaide had a few questions like why everyone was carrying weapons and aiming into the trees and skies. It seemed rather odd, and the fact that they kept referring to a witch.

"So what's going on with everyone? Why so scared?" Adelaide asked still gripping onto Regina as the horse ran.

"Some wicked witch." Regina dryly said catching Adelaide's full attention.

"She's your sister." Adelaide sighed. Regina turned her head around and looked at her daughter confused.

"How did you know?" Adelaide wasn't sure if she should tell her about how Zelena was her master and tortured her. She did have her friends back afterall.

"Uh, she was just a big thing in Oz and the wizard told me." She shrugged with a grin. "No, big deal." Regina turned around and continued the ride unaware of the secret Adelaide was hiding.

Adelaide looked behind them and saw the shadow of a figure following them. She looked up and flying through the clouds was a flying monkey. Zelena was watching them and the fear began to build up in her. She was dying and she didn't have her magic. From the way things looked at this point, there was no positive outcome.

* * *

**So what do you thing will happen next? Leave a comment or Review! :) thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love all the reviews and comments everyone! If it wasn't for reviews or comments I probably wouldn't be updating, sad truth! But here it is ch 11 and I hope you are enjoying the story. Hope this chapter is entertaining for you, so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

CH 11

They rode all day until the sun was just beginning to touch the earth. The air was becoming cooler and the heavy exhausted feeling began to engulf everyone. Adelaide had gotten use to riding on the horse and was now sleeping against Regina.

"Adelaide," Regina hummed into her sleeping daughter's ear.

"Few more minutes." She moaned.

"Why not just stay in Neverland and you never age?" Regina suddenly asked referring to the deal asked.

"Because I didn't want to live with Peter and this didn't happen until I was 14 anyways. Plus, despite what others say, when you are cursed to die, it always happens." she yawned. "Even if I had been 14 and stayed in Neverland, after two years something would have killed me." Regina tried to process this.

"So I found a place we could camp for tonight." Sam rode back into their direction. "Look, sleeping beauty is awake." He teased motioning to Adelaide's hair.

"Shut up," Adelaide said tiredly and ran her fingers through her hair attempting to straighten it out.

Regina slid down leaving Adelaide alone on top of the horse.

"W-why did you leave me up here." She shook nervously. "I want down."

"Come on, your not going to learn if you don't try." Regina smiled as Adelaide gripped the reins as if her life depended on them. "You'll ride up there and I'll lead us to the sight Sam found."

"Please, I want down." She begged while the horse started to walk.

"Your doing great, dear. Don't think too much about it." Regina suggested while smiling up at her daughter.

"Mommy, I want down." Adelaide teasingly whined and stuck out her bottom lip to pout. She soon started to fake cry causing Regina to giggle.

"Alright, hop down." Regina stopped the horse and crossed her arms watching the frozen girl.

"From up here? Are you kidding?"she exclaimed and noticed both Sam and Regina laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The girl who can handle so much and create a pit in the middle of a street can't hop down from a horse." Regina laughed. Adelaide glared at her mom causing her to stop. "Alright,"

Adelaide waited until Regina was holding her around the waist then slid down grabbing onto Regina to stay on her feet.

"You did wonderfully." Regina complimented, but Adelaide knew she didn't do all that well.

Adelaide took in the scenery. They were in the middle of a clear opening. Perfect to hide from ogres or any creatures lurching about.

"We need water, logs and shelter." Regina informed. Adelaide shot her hand up in the air.

"I call water!"

"I always have to get the wood." Sam teasingly moaned.

"Get over it tough guy." She gently punched him in the arm giggling. Regina watched them with a loving smile.

"Alright, I'll take care of the horses." Regina pleasingly said as she stroked the mare's forehead.

"Alright," Adelaide scanned the area and picked the direction with faint smoke escaping the shadows of the forest. "I'm going that way." She pointed. Regina nodded unaware of the smoke.

"Be back before dark." She sternly ordered. Adelaide and Sam both nodded in agreement and took off running.

Adelaide was excited to explore, find something new, and inspect that smoke. Curiosity was one of her weaknesses. Close enough into the forest she could snell the smoke now, but it smelled good like chicken or something was cooking. A little further and she found a campsite

"Bay..." Adelaide walked into their little campsite. "Belle?"

"Adelaide!" Bay exclaimed and ran over to hug her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked while Adelaide was embracing Belle.

"Long story short, we are on our way to LakeNostos. What are you doing out here?" She asked still happy to see them.

"We are trying to bring my father back. He sacrificed himself to save Storybrooke." Adelaide placed a gentle hand on his shoulder for support.

"Good luck to you both." Adelaide sincerely smiled.

"So lakeNostos?" Belle looked confused at Adelaide who nodded. "That's in that direction." She pointed in the opposite direction Regina was taking them. Adelaide felt confused and heart broken.

She had been to the EnchantedForest numerous times and lived here in her toddler years roaming and exploring, and now that the subject was brought up, Belle was right. This didn't look anything like the way to LakeNostos, in fact they were heading to a place she refused to ever return too.

"Are you ok?" Bay placed a hand on Adelaide's shoulder. She looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Yeah, I need to go." Sharply she turned around and ran off. It was dark out now but she didn't care about that.

"Where have you been?" Regina crossed her arms angrily watching her daughter. "You realize it is dark out?" She scolded her daughter. Adelaide was too angry to acknowledge her concerned mother.

"Where are we?" Eyeing Regina, Adelaide waited for and explanation.

"On our way to LakeNostos." Adelaide shook her head at her mother.

"I've been to LakeNostos before and this is not the way." She snapped pointing in the correct direction.

"Adelaide-" Regina started by was soon cut off.

"Why did you lie to me!?" The anger was building up and she began to shout unintentionally. "Why are we going to the genie! The price will be someone else's life! Is it your life?"

Regina had no words. Adelaide looked at her with such disappointment and anger it hurt Regina.

"Adelaide, I can't loose you." Regina could feel the knot in her throat forming.

"So me loosing you is a reasonable option?" Adelaide's heart was racing due to so much anger and her eyes were filling with tears.

"It is when it means you live!" Regina shouted stunning both her and her daughter. Sam slowly backed up with the horses for precautions and Toto hid behind him. "I can't loose you, Adelaide. I can't handle it a second time." A single tear escaped her eye.

Adelaide was speechless and stared at her instantly wiping away her tears as they came. She sharply turned around pushing past Sam and Toto. Toto followed her but she raised her hand telling him to stay. He looked back at Sam and placed his tail between his legs watching Adelaide walk away.

"How far away is LakeNostos?" Sam finally asked.

"Now it's 4 days away." Regina sighed.

"She won't go to wherever you were taking her." Sam admitted while watching Adelaide sit in the field surrounded by dead grass.

"I know," She turned around and watched the sun take it's final breath before disappearing under the earth. "You two will forget."

"What?" Sam looked at her quizzically. She waved her hand in front of his face. "What were we talking about?"

"You were fixing the fire." Regina casually said.

"Oh...right, be right back." Sam ran off. Now all Regina had to do was make Adelaide forget.

Adelaide sat engulfed in the tall grass as it waved from side to side following the wind. She sighed heavily when she heard Regina approaching. She knew what her mother was going to do.

"I'll never forgive you." She continued to stare at the ground and heard Regina stop behind her and stayed silent. "Go ahead." Regina waved her hand behind Adelaide. A soft purple trail of smoke floated around her head."I hate you." Were the last words before her memory was gone from the past few hours. She turned around with a smile and got up. "How much longer until LakeNostos?"

"A few days." Regina sadly smiled at her daughter.

"Why are you crying Mom?" She examined her mom noticing Regina's swollen red eyes and wet streaks down her cheeks.

"I'm not," She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Mommy," Adelaide held Regina's hands in hers. "Don't worry. We are finally together." Regina nodded with a weak smile.

"Sam ran off to fix the fire." She informed her daughter.

"Oh, Toto and I will go help." Adelaide ran of smiling after Sam followed by Toto.

Regina stood alone dying from the guilt of using magic on her daughter. Once Adelaide was far enough into the distance she screamed into her hands to muffle the noise. She fell to her knees crying.

"I hate you mother! This wasn't supposed to be her life!" She cried into her hands. This was not the life she wanted for her and Daniel's daughter. Adelaide was suppose to grow up spoiled by her father and be able to run to their room at night when she had a nightmare and cuddle into her and Daniel. For a while the dead grass brought comfort and so she stayed crying until she got tiered enough.

Once she finally calmed down she straightened up and wiped away anything that could show she had cried. The camp sight was quiet, concerning Regina until she saw Adelaide wrapped and cuddled into Sam with Toto on her other side. They were both soundly sleeping.

"Sam," she whispered causing Sam to jump up a little embarrassed.

"She was cold and we just kinda, fell asleep. Nothing happened, not that it would." He nervously tried to explain. Regina nodded with a small grin and motioned him to scoot over. He almost jumped over.

Regina slid in between the two teens. Adelaide was still sleeping. She had been sleeping a lot lately and would get tiered quickly. Regina wrapped her arms around Adelaide and began to stroke her hair. Adelaide stirred and cuddled more into Regina for warmth.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Adelaide woke up and could hear a strange moaning sound. Slowly making sure not to disturb her mom, she sat up and looked around. Gently squirming out of her mom's arms she crawled over to Sam.

"Sam" She whispered and poked him in the shoulder. "Sam, wake up." Being shaken awake, Sam finally opened his eyes.

"What?" He groaned.

"Shhhh, there is something out there, come on." Anxiously pulling Sam up, she heard another strange moan in the distance.

"Why, can't you be a normal girl and pretend it's the wind and go back to sleep." Sam whined following Adelaide. "Addie, wait up." He called through the dark tripping over some branches.

Adelaide continued to follow the moaning noises, stumbling as she ran alone the dark path of the forest. The further she ran, the louder the moaning became. The sun was now beginning to come up allowing the forest to lighten up.

"Addie!" Sam called from behind. Adelaide finally stopped and turned around to a panting Sam. "What about your mom?"

"I just need to know what the noise is and then we'll go back." She shrugged and slowed down to a walk. "It's getting louder, almost like we're right on top of it." She looked down at the ground curiously. Sam took a step next to her.

The ground began to move under their feet causing Adelaide to scream. Sam grabbed her hand from the ledge as she dangled for a moment then fell down leaving Sam alone on the surface.

"Hang on Addie! I'll go get your mom!" Sam took off back towards camp to get Regina hoping Adelaide was still alive to need help.

* * *

**So in the future there is a chapter I want to write but I don't know which it should do so i'll leave it up to you all. **

**1- Winter with the Charmings and everyone **

**2-thunderstorm, stuck in the palace **

**You get to choose! So, choose and if you have another idea instead, I am totally open to it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really appreciate the support and I hope once again you are enjoying the story. Keep up the reviews and comments they're awesome!**

**The Middle of Starting Over by Sabrina Carpenter**

* * *

CH 12

"Hang on Addie! I'll go get your mom!" Adelaide heard Sam yell and then silence surrounded her.

She cautiously sat up hauling her sore body up trying not to move too much because of the pain. The hole she fell threw landed her into what seemed to be catacombs. Long hallways expanded through the ground with skulls and skeletons resting sticking out through walls and rat climbing in and out of the carcasses. The only thing going through Adelaide was pure fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Mills!" Sam ran as fast as he could and finally emerged from the forest. He spotted Regina already standing up with her arms crossed and angry.

"Where have you two been?" She growled then noticed her missing daughter. "Where is Adelaide?"

"Well, funny story." He nervously began to explain. "She heard a moaning noise got up ran towards it and fell down a hole." Sam weakly grinned and backed up away from Regina as she stared at him shocked.

"There was nothing funny about that." Rushing over to the horses she grabbed the reins and hopped on. "Come on, she won't last long down there." Sam hopped on his horse.

"Come on Toto!" Sam called and they all ran off back to the hole where Adelaide had disappeared down all hoping she was alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adelaide couldn't see the hole she fell through so her only option was to fallow the tunnels, the dark, damp death smelling tunnels. She completely froze at the echoing moans threw the tunnels. Frantically searching the ground for a weapon for protection a sword stuck out from the body of a skeleton. Hesitant at first she finally grabbed it and pulled it out revealing a moist sticky noise that caused her to shutter.

"Ah, I hate dead bodies." She whined to herself and whipped off the cobwebs. "Come on Addie, you can do this. Nothing to it." She tried to encourage herself but the sound of another moan caused her to step back a little.

She found another tunnel and decided to explore this one. This tunnel seemed to never end. Finally reaching a crumbling arch, she passed under it and was now in a large room with coffins set up everywhere around her. The coffins were placed in the walls, some open and some broken, while others were tossed into the water with limbs of bodies floating around. The sight caused Adelaide to gag a little.

Over a bridge there was a small island area with a single coffin. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pressed on towards it. Steadily crossing the fragile bridge she held on to her sword in one hand and the railing of the bridge in her other not wanting to fall into the murky water.

Once she made it over to the mysterious coffin she wanted to open it. Why was there only one in the very center? She thought to herself as she examined the elaborate designs of black and gold. Struggling to open the coffin, it finally slid open causing her to fall backwards in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Sam, where is the hole?" Regina anxiously asked frantically searching through the forest.

"Uh, I think this way." He hesitantly pointed in a direction while looking in another to make sure.

"You think?" Regina agitatedly asked. She sighed heavily and went in the direction he pointed into. "So, you really like Adelaide?" She questioned. Sam was a little stunned by the sudden question.

"Of course. I would never do anything to hurt her." Sam sternly informed.

"That's nice to know, but if you do anything to break her heart, I will kill you." She threatened.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sam nodded with a small grin then noticed Toto running off. "I think Toto found the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were simple instruments. 'Why put instruments in a coffin?' She thought, but couldn't seem to find an answer. The shinning golden color shown off of them persuading her to touch them and so she did.

Another moan echoed through the tunnels, but this one sounded like it was right behind her. Fearfully she turned around and stuck out her hand. Her arm didn't even extend enough to straighten out her elbow before she felt something slimy yet dry and full of ripped clothing with rough skin. It moaned again breathing into her face causing her to cough.

"Two words, breath mint." She waved her hand in front of her.

"Graaaaagh!" It yelled and leaned forward.

"MOOOOM!" Adelaide screamed at the top of her lungs while pushing the zombie off of her and dashing down the tunnels whether she could see or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moooom!" Regina's heart skipped a beat before rising into her throat. Adelaide's screams were just hearable. Kicking the horse harder, she took off towards the source leading her to the hole.

"Down here!" She jumped off the horse and peered down. "I'm going in."

"Wait," Sam grabbed her arm. "You don't know what's down there."

"My daughter is, now let go unless you want to loose your hand." Regina sternly said anxious to get down to her daughter. "Stay up here and get the rope ready." She slid down and was now in the tunnels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Adelaide found herself trapped at a dead end. She panted from her run, but somehow the zombie was still after her. She tried to climb up the wall, but it was too slippery. Frantically searching for another way she tried to hide in the dark.

The zombie finally came into view and slowly dragged it's feet towards her. She held her breath even though her heart felt like it was going to explode. Squeezing her eyes shut she could still feel the monster's presence get closer and closer until she could smell it's breath.

"Nah Zgaarah," It moaned. Adelaide opened her eyes in confusion and shock.

"What did you say?" She curiously watched the zombie. It pointed to itself and shook its head.

"Nah Zgaarah." Adelaide slowly got up but continued to keep a distance.

"Not scary?" She asked and the zombie nodded his head. "Well then, my apologies, Sir?" The zombie nodded again and attempted a weak bow. "My name is Adelaide." The Zombie seemed to react pleasantly to her name because he smiled.

"Naz Namm." He complimented.

"Thank you, my mother says that my father picked it out. I never met my father, though she told me he was a very nice man." Adelaide explained. The Zombie stared at her but not in a creepy way, more in a way of awe.

"Babah,"

"Yup, I guess I am their baby. But I turn 16 in a few days." The zombie examined her closely with wide gentle eyes.

"Z!ng Zang," He pointed back in the direction of the instruments.

"Me sing a song?" He nodded at Adelaide. "Why?"

"Bgaz naz." He tried to explain. Luckily Adelaide understood.

"Yes, songs are nice." She smiled at him. "Ok, I'll sing for you." He stuck out his hand. She eyed it for a moment then gently took it. He gently held her hand and led her back to the coffins.

She looked through the coffin and founds many different instruments, but the one she wanted to play was the guitar. She picked it up admiring the scarlet red color and yellow that outlined it.

"How is this one?" Adelaide asked with a bright smile. The zombie sat down and patted the seat next to him invitingly. "Alright then." She softly giggled.

She sat down next to him who seemed completely interested and excited in the instrument and the song.

"Hmmm, I don't know any songs." She softly laughed while playing with some of the cords. He got up and went back over to the coffin. "What are you doing?" She watched him grab some small drums. "Oh, alright then." He sat back down next to Adelaide awaiting her to begin. "Ready?"

"Zahah" He pounded on the small drums while Adelaide played some cords.

_'Cast out to sea_

_Drifting with the tide_

_And no way of finding me_

_Now that I'm free_

_Nothing but blue skies_

_Paradise__ in front of me_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina crept through the tunnels staying on alert and cautiously stepping around the dead bodies or anything else she saw. She could faintly hear music and singing and listened carefully.

_Awake from this dream_

_I hold my breath and just believe _

"Adelaide" Regina joyfully breathed and followed the music.

_Tiered of all the troubles _

_They been wasting my time_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Gonna leave it behind_

_Taking on faith _

_Now I'm ready to fly_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

"Adelaide?" Adelaide stopped singing to see her mother. She jumped up and ran to embrace a worried Regina. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Mom, this is my friend." Adelaide pulled her mother over to meet the Zombie smiling at both. "He likes music so he wanted me to sing to him."

"That's a dead guy." Regina hesitantly said still examining the zombie.

"Well, yeah, but he is really nice." Adelaide stopped when she noticed the zombie staring at Regina in shock. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Namm?" He pointed at Regina and looked to Adelaide for an answer.

"That's my mom, Regina." Adelaide pointed to Regina who waved at him still in shock. The ground shook and Regina grabbed Adelaide.

"Come on we need to get out of her." Rocks and rubble began to fall from the ceiling. Regina grabbed Adelaide's arm.

"We can't leave him!" Adelaide protested.

"Now is not the time to argue with me, young lady." Regina sternly scolded shoving Adelaide out of the way of a falling down brick. "Now, Adelaide!" Regina motioned her to follow and ran out under the arch.

"Are you coming?" Adelaide frantically asked. He shook his head. "I never got your name." He opened his mouth and mouthed some words.

"Daniel's Fah-her" He struggled to say the word, Adelaide's eyes instantly watered.

"But-"

"Adelaide! Come on!" Regina yelled again more eagerly.

"Harrah," He motioned Adelaide towards the exit but pulled her close when a rock fell next to her and he hugged her.

"Grandpa," She cried and was shoved out. "I want to stay with you."

"Na, Hurrah," He forced her and Regina ran back in covering her head. She forcefully grabbed Adelaide's arm and dragged her out. Adelaide watched her father stand there and was no longer visible as a large bolder fell in the way.

Dragging her daughter, Regina stopped suddenly as a boulder blocked their exit. She tried breaking it with her magic, but it wouldn't work down in the catacombs. Peering through the different tunnels, Adelaide noticed one was brighter than the rest meaning light. The ground shook under them again.

"This way." Now she led the way holding onto Regina's hand to steer her through.

At the shake of the room she noticed above her was a falling boulder, again. Regina shoved Adelaide out of the way and they both fell into the bright room as the boulder blocked their way out. Adelaide was the first to sit up noticing the presence of a figure she could have handled not dealing with right now.

"Hello, Dorothy." The green woman smirked.

"Zelena," Adelaide scowled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for errors. My computer is really weird when I put the chapters here. It forgets letters and its definitely not like that on Microsoft so sorry. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Next update hope you enjoy**

* * *

CH 13

"Mom?" Adelaide's efforts of waking up her mom were of no use.

"Don't cry about it. She is fine. I just had to place a little enchantment on her so I could talk to you." Zelena said simply.

"What do you want?" Adelaide snapped placing herself between her mother and Zelena.

"You don't realize where she is taking you do you?" The smirk on Zelena's face irritated Adelaide. The clueless expression on the girl's face told Zelena her answer. "Dear, she used magic on you. You found out she was taking you to a genie." At the snap of her fingers, Adelaide could remember what happened with her mother.

"She made me forget." Tears boiled in her eyes. Anger and sorrow was too much for her to handle causing her to fall to the ground.

"You're dying faster than I thought." Zelena's evil presence hovered over Adelaide. "Why is that?" She curiously watched Adelaide who only glared back at the witch. "Fine, don't tell me. I still need you though, future business, so I will save you. The day you die, because we both know it won't be on your birthday, you will die, but there will be a way to wake you up." She raised her arms and a bright green mist surrounded Adelaide.

"I don't need your help." Adelaide hissed back at the witch, knowing nothing good would come out of this.

"You should be grateful. I just saved your life." She agitatedly got up in the girl's face. Pain traveled through Adelaide's body causing her to squint and whimper. "I'll leave you two to it then, I have some work to do with Bay and Belle. Oh and don't forget not to say anything about our little affair. Don't want anyone getting hurt." As quickly as she came she had gone.

"Adelaide, are you ok?" Regina struggled to sit up. Adelaide managed to suck up the pain and sit up.

"Yeah," She bitterly responded.

"Good, now when I say come on, you come on. Don't ever argue with me in a situation like that ever again." Regina sternly said.

"Fine," Adelaide glared "Then don't use magic on me." Regina's eyes grew wide and she sadly looked at her daughter.

"Adelaide, I never wanted to use magic on you, but I had to make an exception so you would go where I needed you too." She apologetically explained, but her daughter only shook her head.

"You used magic on me." Tears escaped her eyes. Unsure of what to say, Regina scooted over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me for that, but I am so sorry." A knot began to form in her throat but she fought it away while holding in her tears.

"I forgive you, because I've lied to you too." Regina looked at her daughter quizzically. "I don't die on my birthday. The truth is that from what's happening now I'll probably be dead by tomorrow. When you use magic it tends to speed up the process and since I already lost the ability to use it that means half of me is already dead." Attempting to comfort her mother, she wrapped her arms around her into a tight hug. "I die tomorrow." Her voice was soft.

The sudden change in dates and the fact that they were no where near LakeNostos or the genie broke Regina. The tears she fought so hard to hold back came out freely and ceased to end. Adelaide wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"You don't need to worry though." Adelaide tried to assure her.

"Why did you lie?" Regina stood up frustrated while she still cried angrily glaring at her daughter. "Why did you lie?" She repeated more sternly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. We were no where near any of those places and we would never have gotten there in time. I wanted you to believe you could save me so you wouldn't be as sad and I would get to know my mom better. Why I got upset with the genie is because the thought that you would die to save me was infuriating, because I made the deal and you shouldn't have to suffer." The more Adelaide explained the more upset Regina got.

"Well, I am suffering aren't I. My daughter is dying and there is nothing I can do." Regina sullenly helped Adelaide up and led them out of the exit of the catacombs. The sunlight was so bright they had to look away to settle their eyes.

"Where are we going?" Adelaide asked curiously. Regina remained silent until they finally reached Sam.

"Hop on your horse Sam." Regina sternly said and mounted her horse. Toto had greeted Adelaide and was now awaiting orders. Sam was confused at their tone of voice but continued "Come on Adelaide."

Gripping her mother's hand she was swung up onto the horse that instantly took off in a new direction separate from the direction they came from and the direction they were headed. Adelaide peaked over at Sam who looked at her questionably. Her only response was a shrug.

They rode for a few hours. Since they rode in silence, the only thing keeping Adelaide occupied was staring up at the clouds and the occasional rock paper scissors with Sam when he rode close enough to her. Once he started winning a few times she gave up and stuck her tongue out at him causing him to smile with victory.

The horse suddenly stopped sending Adelaide into her mother. Regina ignored the shove and hopped down from her horse without much effort. Finally able to see what was in front of her, Adelaide was now staring at a large house with a stable a little further away.

"Mom, where are we?" Adelaide slid down with the help of her mom.

"Where you were born." Regina lovingly smiled.

"Awesome, the irony is just magnificent! I will die where I was born." She teased said while rolling her eyes. Once she saw the glare from her mother she lowered her head in shame. "Sorry,"

"You should be." Regina caressed her daughter's cheek and couldn't hold her self to stay mad at her little girl. "Don't you want to go see where I grew up and where you were born?" Adelaide nodded her head. Regina took Adelaide's hand in her hand lovingly. Sam purposely hung back with the horses and Toto to allow them to have some peaceful time together.

Adelaide followed her mother closely through the doorway of the old, empty, abandoned house they once was the home of both of them. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and the corners sending shivers down Adelaide's spine.

"So, this is it. The house where I was raised, met your father, and had you." Regina lovingly smiled at Adelaide. "I think the only good things that ever happened here were Daniel and you."

"Where would we have lived, if Cora hadn't taken me away from you?" She didn't want 'what if's', but she wanted to know.

"I honestly don't know. At the time when you were born, my mother was making me marry the king even though I refused too. I would have liked to have raised you away from here with Daniel, but mother had other plans." The lingering dust caused Adelaide to cough pulling Regina out of her thoughts. "Come up here." Regina took Adelaide's hand once more leading her up the creaking decaying stairs.

"Which room was yours?" Curiously Adelaide peaked in each one attempting to find her mother's room. Watching her daughter, Regina softly giggled.

"Over here," Pointing into a dark dusty room, Regina was the first to step through taking in all the memories left to die and disappear with the holder and the home.

"It's a nice room." Adelaide complimented and stopped to stare at the baby crib.

"Daniel built that for you. You were born when my mother was away so I was able to have you in secret for at least a little while." Adelaide quietly examined the crib taking in every detail being sure not to miss anything. "You were born in this very room actually. We packed up ready to leave with you. We made it to the stables until my mother caught us running away with you." Tears filled Regina's eyes at her distant memory.

Adelaide kept herself facing the crib being sure not to let her mom see her crying. The feelings she felt were almost unbearable. Tracing the designs of the crib she noticed an arm wrap around her and a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll die but I'll wake up." She took a deep breath. They sat on the dusty bed together surrounded by past memories. The last time they were on this bed was right after Adelaide had been born and was cradled in her mother's arms as a little baby and now Adelaide was 15 years old still seeking the comfort from her mother.

After what seemed to feel like hours, Adelaide had finally calmed down resting against her mother as Regina stroked Adelaide's hair and cradled her. It was peaceful around them for the moment.

"Mom," Adelaide suddenly whispered trying to hold in her tears.

"Hmm?" Regina hummed.

"I can't move my legs." Her voice cracked in fear. Regina pulled away to examine her daughter fearful of what was happening. "I can't move my legs." She repeated through her small cries.

* * *

**Review and comment! :) thanks to all who have and read **


	14. Chapter 14

**hey everyone. sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I haven't been feeling that great lately. but you all wanted another chapter so here you go. :) thanks for the reviews and comments.**

* * *

CH 14

Adelaide was lying on the bed that was in Regina's room. Sam sat next to Adelaide with his arms wrapped around her while Regina was down stairs fixing something to eat. Toto was curled up on the bed on Adelaide's other side snoring away while occasionally twitching in his sleep and growling.

"He must be dreaming about chasing crows." Adelaide giggled looking at Sam.

"I don't blame him. I dream about killing those birds too." A smirk crossed Sam's face as he scratched Toto's back.

"I'll wake up. You don't need to worry." Trying to assure her boyfriend she kissed him on the cheek.

"It's death Adelaide. You might not." Looking away and sighing, Sam turned around to see Regina coming in with a tray of food.

"I made some soup." Regina waited for Adelaide to sit up comfortably before handing the trey over to her.

"Thanks, Mom." She gratefully smiled and scooted over for Regina to sit down next to her.

"It will be dark in a few hours." Regina sighed and caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Why don't you'll believe me I'll wake up?" Adelaide asked Regina. "Do you not believe me?"

"Of course I believe you." Trying to reassure her daughter she kissed her forehead. "I believe in you."

"The sun is setting." Sam suddenly said getting the attention of both Adelaide and Regina.

"You'll be ok." Regina laid down next to Adelaide trying to comfort her but was really trying to comfort herself so she didn't freak out.

Sam got up and moved over to a chair to sit in so that he was out of the way. Toto hopped down from the bed and curled up by Sam keeping him company. Since he was a dog, he could sense the tension on Sam and wanted to make sure he would be ok. Sam observantly watched Adelaide lay there defenseless and weak. As the boy he was suppose to be able to protect her, but here he was watching his girlfriend die.

"I'm cold." Adelaide moaned. Right away Regina got up and grabbed another blanket to wrap her up in. "I hurt."

"I know, sweetheart, but there is nothing I can do." Regina caressed her daughter's cheek.

"I hurt everywhere." Now tears of pain escaped Adelaide's eyes. "Put me to sleep, please." She pleaded through sudden sharp pain stabbing at her sides. Tears filled up in Regina's eyes that her daughter was asking her to put her to sleep.

"I can't do that to you." Refusing the request broke Regina's heart. The pain Adelaide felt was so great that she began to cry.

"Please, Mom, I feel like my whole body it being burned to death and stabbed from the inside out." She flinched at the pain again. Regina was hesitant to fulfill her daughter's request, but did as was asked.

"I love you." The purple fog floated over Adelaide's head and was soon gone. "Adelaide?" The only response coming from Adelaide was her faint breathing that seemed to become weaker and weaker.

Adelaide saw her mother over her body that was in the bed motionlessly. Her mother was crying over her body and Sam kept caressing her body's cheek. She observed everything than what seemed to be her self. Her hands were see through causing her to look back at her lifeless body. She was a ghost.

"Hello, Adelaide." She spun around to see a man floating next to her. "Your beautiful." Tears of joy escaped his eyes. Suspiciously watching the man approach her, she backed up.

"Who are you?" Adelaide curiously asked continuing to keep a distance between her and the man.

"I wouldn't expect you to know who I am, we never officially met other than me holding you as a baby." Slowly approaching Adelaide, he smiled lovingly at her and stuck out his hand for her. "I'm your father." To be sure he wasn't lying she frantically scanned him then glanced back over to Regina who was holding her body's hand.

"But, that means I'm-" She trailed off at the thought.

"Dead," He sadly nodded his head. His daughter looked down sadly. "You know how when people die and you meet them through some strange events and they say they have always been watching you?" Adelaide curiously nodded her head. "Well, I can proudly say I have been watching you. Sounds creepy though, huh?" He grinned.

"Just a little." Adelaide giggled. "But it's nice to know." She suddenly looked away and wiped a tear away. "I promised her I would come back."

"I know. I promised her we would be together and raise a family." Daniel sighed heavily and put an arm around Adelaide.

"Will I even go back?" She quizzically looked up at her father.

"That's up to you on what you want to do. Stay here or go back." Daniel simply explained.

"I want to stay here. I won't have to worry about Zelena or getting killed or doing things I don't want to do, but then I can't leave Sam or Mom." At the sight of her mother made her feel guilty she would even think about leaving her. "I don't know what to do. I want to stay with you."

"As much as I would love that, I think your mom needs you more, but then again it's up to you and I will support you either way." He kissed her on the cheek.

"What would our life have been like if none of this ever happened and you got to be with mom?" The questioned didn't seem to shock Daniel.

"You can see for yourself." He pulled out a vile of a strange potion. "If you drink this you can see what life would have been like, and fill that curiosity of yours or carry on with the life you know you have." Adelaide hesitantly took the vile and eyed it then handed it back. "I'm proud of you."

"I know." She cheekily grinned. "How do I get back to mom?"

"You'll go back when you're ready." A bright light suddenly appeared attracting Daniel's attention. "I have to go now, but I am always watching ad tell your mom it's ok to move on and I will always love her. Also, you should try steering the horse next time. I know you will get the hang of it." He turned around to leave but was stopped by a hug from Adelaide. Returning the hug he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you dad." Tears streamed down Adelaide's cheeks.

"I love you too." He pulled away to look at her face. "And go easy on your mom, she has had it rough and loves you more than you think." Giving a quick wink he turned to leave and disappeared into the light.

Adelaide stood next to her Mom who was resting her head on Adelaide's still body. Sam still stared at her pale face and caressed it as Toto whimpered. Sliding down on the bed she was now face to face with her self.

"Sam, help me come back. I can't do this without you." A tear escaped her eye as she watched Sam.

"Miss Mills," Sam softly got her attention. She wiped away her tears but would not let go of Adelaide's dead hand. "It's been a day since she has been gone."

"She will come back. I think I can find something that will wake her up. I have too. Watch her and I'll be right back." Regina kissed Adelaide's cold head and left leaving Sam with Adelaide.

"Adelaide, I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from this or really anything. I love you and I can't loose you too." He took her hand in his and caressed her hair out of her face then planted a kiss on her dead cold lips. Adelaide stirred and allowed him to kiss her. He pulled away stunned with a wide smile.

"About time you kissed me." She smirked with bright eyes.

"Oh you know how boys are." They both laughed and focused their attention on the door that busted open revealing a crying Regina. She ran over to her daughter and instantly wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her multiple times on the cheeks and forehead.

"Mom," Adelaide laughed as her mom kept kissing her but let her. "Can we go home now?" She asked with a sincere smile on her face.

"Absolutely," Quickly she wiped away her tears of joy, but couldn't seem to let go of Adelaide.

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere." She teased causing Regina to blush and straighten up.

"Right, sorry. I'll get the horses ready." As Regina left, Adelaide turned her attention to Sam.

"That was a nice kiss." Her smile caused him to blush.

"Yeah," Scooting his arm under her legs and his other arm against her back, he lifted her up to carry her down to the horses. "I'm glad you liked it. I am a man of many things." He smiled proudly.

"Like full of yourself?" She kissed him on the lips lighting up his face even more. They both went down to the horses and were ready to head back to wherever their home would be now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, long time no talk... :/ my bad. So sorry it's been awhile, hope everyone is enjoying summer. I appreciate all the support with reviews and all those who favorite and follow. It means a lot and I probably wouldn't be updating if it hadn't been for that. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Ch 15

The ride lasted all day. Rubbing her bottom, Adelaide moaned and whined. The same went for Sam except he whined only to Adelaide. The all day complaints finally got to Regina.

"If you two don't stop complaining I swear I will place a spell on both of you keeping your mouth's shut." Regina annoyingly said.

"But then we would still moan and groan." Adelaide teased while resting her head on Regina's shoulder. Sighing heavily Regina let them carry on. "So are we there yet?"

"No," Adelaide waited a few more seconds.

"How about now?" She smirked.

"Oh, please don't start this." Regina dramatically sighed while rolling her eyes causing Adelaide to giggle.

"This is soooo boring!" She whined again in a more irritating tone.

"Alright, that's it, I can't handle this anymore. We will walk a little." Hopping down from the horse she waited Sam and Adelaide to do the same. Once Adelaide hoped down she fell to her knees.

"I was not meant to ride a horse for 12 hours and then walk." Sitting on the ground while her legs throbbed she watched Sam fall to the ground in pain too.

"We aren't going to get anywhere with you two sitting around now come on." Grabbing the reins of the horses Regina began down the road. Adelaide shrugged and winced at the pain as she stood up.

"Hahah, you walk like a penguin." She pointed and laughed as Sam tried to walk.

"You're not doing any better." Sam shot back groaning. After she took a deep breath she stood up straight smirking at Sam.

"Now I am." Then she casually followed after Regina.

"Yeah well you're not a boy either." Sam mumbled to himself and attempted to go after them.

The walk through the woods was nice and being able to stretch their legs. Adelaide played with Toto along the way, now that she was feeling a lot better and being alive. They threw a stick for Toto to fetch and occasionally Sam would try to hide and jump out trying to scare Adelaide.

"Nice try," Sam floated in the air as he tried to jump out at Adelaide but she caught him with her magic.

"See you got your magic back." The disappointed Sam sullenly stared at Adelaide.

"Seems as though I did." She cheekily smiled blowing the tip of her finger and strolled by letting Sam fall to the ground with a thud.

After watching Sam and Adelaide goof around, Regina began feel happier. After a long time she was beginning to feel joy. Everything was going smoothly now with Adelaide officially alive and them together. She couldn't help the smile crossing her face as she watched Adelaide play around with Toto and Sam like a child. The child she so strongly missed out on.

"So, anywhere near the palace yet?" Adelaide jumped up holding onto her mother's arm with hopeful eyes.

"Just a little longer." Regina smiled down at Adelaide.

"Well we better hurry if we don't want to get rained on." Confused, Regina glanced at Adelaide then up at the sky. There were dark ominous clouds hovering above them. "Looks like a storm." Adelaide examined the clouds again.

"A thunderstorm," Regina informed and looked further down the road. Now she could visibly see the castle in the distance faintly.

"So are we-" Regina's hand put her question on hold.

"Yes, now hop on. Sam, get on your horse." Regina ordered as she hopped up on the horse. Sam followed her orders and got on while Adelaide hopped on in front of Regina with a sly grin. "You're driving the horse?"

"Yup, Dad told me to try." She said with a small smile.

"What?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Now, how do you do this again?" Unsure of what to do she turned to her mom for an answer.

"Use your heal and gently kick him in the side." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Adelaide. Digging her heal into the horse caused him to take off into a run. "I said gently!" Regina nervously said as the horse took off.

"HAHA, this is awesome!" Adelaide exclaimed through her excitement. "Come on Sam, last one there is a scarecrow!"

"That's not funny, but you're on!" He took off racing with Adelaide followed by Toto who was able to keep up effortlessly.

The horses raced through the trees causing a cloud a dust to form behind them as their hooves dug up the ground. Panting, the horses continued their run not only racing each other but racing the storm. A fallen down tree branch grew larger and larger the closer the horses approached it.

"Adelaide, honey, maybe you should slow down." Regina nervously suggested unable to take her eyes off of the branch. However, her attempt to stop was ignored. In fact the horses seemed to pick up speed and soon they were flying over the branch and landing on the other side continuing on their run.

"This is awesome!" Adelaide exclaimed unaware of the lowered branch approaching her head.

"Look out!" Regina leaned back pulling Adelaide with her barely missing the branch. Quickly, she grabbed hold of the reins and pulled the horse to a stop. Her heart pounded and she breathed heavily from the excitement assuming her daughter was doing the same but was instead laughing.

"Can we do that again?" She laughed and ignored the glare of disapproval from her mother.

"Absolutely not." The disapproving tone caused Adelaide to pout. "Granted that was very impressive, but you almost got hurt." She scolded her pouting daughter.

"Ugh, Mom" She rolled her eyes.

"No, now come on. We are almost there. Kick the horse _gently_." A smirk crossed her face as Adelaide groaned and gently kicked the horse sending it in a gentle trot.

A flash of lightning spooked the horse causing it to frantically neigh and stomp its hooves. Then a clap of thunder roared through the forest not only spooking the horses but Adelaide as well.

"Are you ok Sam?" Concerned, Adelaide looked over at Sam who was now holding a shaking Toto. "I didn't think he would even fit up there much les jump this high." She softly giggled as Sam sullenly grinned.

"I didn't think the horse could hold both of us." He teased back patting Toto on the head in his lap on the horse.

"We better hurry." Regina urged and they all rode off towards the palace.

They finally arrived just as the rain began to pour down. As they entered the kingdom they were greeted by David and some of his guards.

"Good to see you all in one piece." David grinned and helped Adelaide down from the horse. "Go on in, we will take care of the horses."

"Thanks," Sam hopped down and followed Adelaide inside. "This is nice." The palace was just as beautiful as it was before the curse.

"You really fixed it up nice." Adelaide complimented as David and Regina came inside from the rain.

"Thank you." He sincerely smiled and led the way down the corridors. "So are you hungry?"

"Absolutely!" Adelaide exclaimed while rubbing her stomach for dramatic effect. "I could eat a horse."

"I don't doubt that." Sam smirked followed by a soft punch in the shoulder from Adelaide.

"Well, just right through those doors." David pointed to two large doors. Sam and Adelaide didn't wait any longer before barging in through the doors.

Once the two teens opened the doors they rushed over to the food filled table and sat down ready to eat. They grabbed a little bit of everything being sure not to have missed anything. As she ate, Adelaide noticed Regina talking to David; however, she didn't think much of it since she was filling herself up with food.

"Done?" Regina giggled at the two teens spread out on their chairs. They both responded with a tiered groan.

"I'll show you all to your rooms. Now that Zelena has taken over your home, Regina, you all can stay here." Snow said coming in through the two doors.

"Thank you," Adelaide gratefully hugged Snow.

"Anything for my sister." This comment caused Adelaide to look up stunned at Snow who only smiled back lovingly.

"Come on, you need to go to bed." Regina lovingly smiled down at her daughter.

"Ok, mom." With a small smile she rolled her eyes and followed Snow.

"Come on buddy. Your room is this way." David patted Sam on the shoulder and led him in the other direction.

Through the dark hallways only small candles lit the way as Regina and Adelaide followed Snow to their rooms. As they strolled down a hallway with many windows, a flash of lightning lit up the hallways followed by an ear aching clap of thunder. Adelaide jumped to the side into Regina. Her arm wrapped around Adelaide and they both continued to follow Snow.

"Ok, here you are. Regina, this is your room. Adelaide's room is just next door. We also have clothes already stored in the closets for you." Snow told them with a small smile.  
"Ready?" Adelaide nodded and followed Snow leaving her mother. "Here you are."

"Thank you-"

"No need. Now goodnight little sister. See you in the morning." Snow hugged Adelaide with a lovingly smile then left.

Adelaide stood alone in the night unsure of what to do. The thunderstorm was not her friend and she feared lightning even though she could create lightning through anger. However, she wanted to spend the night with someone. She did not want to be alone. Slipping into a night gown she snuck out of her room and down to her mother's. The door creaked as it opened revealing Regina sitting in a chair reading.

"Adelaide, why are you not in bed?" Concerned, Regina set her book down and stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, I just-" She trailed off examining the room. "Can I stay with you?" Regina's concerned frown turned into a loving smile. "And can you take off my slippers? They still don't come off for me."

"Of course, we need to find a way for you to take them off too." Adelaide sat on the bed and let Regina take the slippers off. Waving her hand a small vault appeared and she placed them in locking it and placing a shield around it. "There, no one can take them." Pleased, Adelaide slipped under the covers and snuggled in them feeling the bed move as Regina slipped in too.

"There is something I need to tell you." Adelaide kept her face buried in the pillow.

"Ok," Regina smiled and began to run her fingers through Adelaide's dark brown hair.

"When I died, I saw dad." She hesitated to continue when Regina stopped running her fingers through her hair. "I wanted to stay with him, but I wanted to stay with you too." Her head rose up and saw a tear escape Regina's eye. "I'm sorry." Regina's hand caressed her daughter's cheek and Adelaide held her mother's hand to her face.

"I love you." This was all Regina could seem to say.

"I know and Dad said he loves you and that you should move on. I'm sorry." She lowered her head and scooted into Regina allowing her mother's arms to wrap around her. "I love you, mom."

"Adelaide, it's ok. I'm glad you told me." Gently she kissed the top of Adelaide's head and they both became quiet, listening to the storm rage on as the rain pitter pattered on the windows. After a while both were asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. Here is the next update. Hope your enjoying the story and thanks again for reviews and support. More reviews the sooner the update.

* * *

Ch 16

It had been a few months since anything eventful had happened. Adelaide helped everyone in the kingdom settle down and even babysat Alexandra, Cinderella's daughter, while they helped their citizens. Over that time, all the kids had grown quite fond of Adelaide. Even little Roland and Pinocchio enjoyed playing with her. Over all, everyone loved Adelaide.

Because of the threats from the wicked witch and everyone's busy schedule, Adelaide did not get to celebrate her 16th birthday. However, Regina had given her a small necklace with a ring on it that had been the ring her father had given to her mother, but now she wore it with honor. It was a lovely gift and she always caught we herself holding it.

Through the months many things had changed. Snow-white was pregnant and already gave the job of babysitter to Adelaide when the baby arrived. Not only was the couple expecting, but Regina and Robin Hood were hitting it off. Adelaide didn't mind too much. After all it made Regina happy and Roland was already calling her sister. Yet, every time she was around him, she always caught herself thinking of Henry. Was he ok? Was he happy? Often these thoughts would distract her, but not for too long. She thought about using her slippers to go check on him, but she didn't want anything to change. So far, life was good to her.

"Alright, time for the princess's nap." Ella came into the large room that Adelaide had been using to play with the now 3 year old little girl.

"Alright," Adelaide sighed while smiling at the little girl in her lap holding a stuffed lion. "Bye Alex."

"No!" The little girl whined while turning around to wrap her arms around Adelaide's neck.

"Yes, say bye to Leo the lion." Smiling down at the girl, she gently tried to pull away.

"Addie no go!"

"Alexandra, it's time for your nap. Adelaide can come play another day." Picking up Alexandra, Ella tried desperately to contain the girl in her arms.

"If you don't take a nap, I can't come back." Adelaide grinned.

The girl froze and wiped away her tears. Then she stuck out her lower lip and pouted as Ella began to carry the sad little girl out.

"Thank you Addie." Ella gratefully smiled. "Sam is waiting for you with Red. Regina and Snow sent them to get you."

"Oh, uh, ok," Adelaide wasn't expecting anyone to come get her. After all she could just use her slippers, but she head towards them anyways.

When she stepped out of the kingdom, sure enough, there was Sam on a horse and Red with her arms crossed.

"About time." Sam teased tossing the reins of the second horse to Adelaide.

"You know I could have gotten home just fine." She eyed the two.

Red shrugged. "It's nice out and Sam wanted to see how fast a werewolf could run." She smirked at him.

"Alright then," Adelaide mischievously grinned. "What's the track towards home?"

"The long way." Red informed and turned into a wolf.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Sam announced and gave his horse a kick in the side along with Adelaide. Red flew off leaving the two behind.

* * *

Adelaide triumphantly hopped down from her horse with her arms in the air. "No one can beat Adelaide!" She chanted as Red finally arrived followed by Sam. "Are you not entertained!?"

"How?" Red turned back to her human self with wide eyes.

"A master never reveals their secrets." With a wink and a smirk, Adelaide turned to head into the castle walking triumphantly.

"She totally cheated." Sam sighed as he watched the girl walk away. Red nodded her head and followed Adelaide.

Once Adelaide walked through the doors, Regina practically attacked her. She wrapped her arms around the girl into a right hug. "Uh, everything ok?" Adelaide uneasily asked.

"Of course." Regina smiled and then wrapped an arm around her daughter to lead her off. "So I got you a new dress and I thought you might like it, but I want to see you in it first." She talked as she led Adelaide down the hall. "We are also having some guests over that Snow invited."

"Ok?" Unsure of what to do or what to think, Adelaide just went along with it and let Regina do what she wanted.

They entered Regina's room and shut the door behind them. Adelaide saw the dress on the bed and went over to examine the eloquent clothing. It was a blue dress with a white bow around the waist.

"Wow," Was the only thing Adelaide could mutter out.

"Do you like it?" Regina nervously asked. Adelaide nodded her head. She had never been given something like this before. "Good, well try it on." Regina urged on.

Once Adelaide put on the dress, she revealed herself to Regina. It was a little uncomfortable, but she put up with it anyways. Regina turned around and lovingly smiled at her daughter.

"You look beautiful." She caressed her daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Now let's head down to dinner."

"In this?" Adelaide shockingly asked.

"Yes, let's show everyone your dress." Regina smiled as a guard came in. He whispered something in her ear that caused Regina to smile even more. "Alright come on."

"Fine," Adelaide sighed and headed down to dinner all dolled up.

They approached the two large doors. Regina ushered for Adelaide to go and so she followed her mother's orders. Once the doors opened a group of people yelled in her face.

"Surprise!"

Adelaide's mouth dropped wide open and her eyes widened. Everyone was here. Even little Alexandra.

"How?" Adelaide breathed.

"Babysitting and the race." Ella came forward chasing after Alexandra who wrapped her little arms around Adelaide's legs.

"Happy birfday Addie!" The little girl exclaimed.

Tears filled Adelaide's eyes and she couldn't find words to express what she was feeling. No one went to these lengths for her before. A small hand touched her shoulder and she turned to Snow.

"It was all Regina." She smiled at the girl.

Adelaide ran over to Regina and wrapped her arms around her. She felt Regina's arms hold her and she felt like crying, but she held it in for the sake of the crowd. Finally, Adelaide pulled away and turned to the crowd of people smiling at her.

"Thank you all so much." She gratefully smiled at them.

David came forward and smiled. "We're just sorry it took so long."

"No, don't be. This is perfect." Adelaide hugged him.

"Well, let's get this ball started." Philip announced and everyone cheered. Music began to play and everyone began to laugh and talk together enjoying the night.

"May I have this dance?" Pinocchio asked Adelaide.

"Why of course." She took his hand and attempted to dance. They laughed at their failed attempt to dance but didn't care.

"May I cut in?" Sam came up and smiled at Pinocchio. Pinocchio nodded and ran off with some younger kids.

"You look nice." Adelaide smiled at his suit as they were actually waltzing around the ball room.

"David helped me." Sam shrugged with a shy smile. "You look beautiful though."

"Really?"

"Of course. I keep noticing other guys look at you." He spun her around and they continued their waltz. "I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you." He teased.

The night was perfect. Adelaide stood with Sam as Regina talked to Snow and David. Many boys asked Adelaide to dance which she accepted to be polite, but Sam would always cut in after awhile.

"David," Philip and Aurora approached the group. "May we speak with you in private?" Philip asked. The five exchanged glances and nodded.

"Adelaide, we will be right back." Regina informer her daughter as the group left. Adelaide nodded and turned back to helping Alexandra dance with Sam.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but she threatened our unborn child." Philip apologized and tried to explain what they had done.

"She threatened to hurt us. We're so sorry." Aurora pleaded.

They heard a strong gust of wind and turned to see the wicked witch fly in in her broom. "And I may do all my promises." She waved her hand and Philip and Aurora turned into monkeys.

"What do you want with or baby?" Snow fearfully asked.

"Calm down you don't want to go into early labor." The witch grinned and froze Snow.

"Stay away from my wife!" David pulled out his sword but was also frozen in place.

"Some one's testy." Zelena teased.

"Enough, sis, this is between you and me." Regina grinned but was frozen.

Zelena approached Snow "now, let's see if this was all worth it." She placed her hand on Snow's stomach. "Yes, this child will do quite nicely. Don't worry, I'll be back on for happy day and what's yours will be mine." Zelena turned to leave and bitterly grinned at Regina. "Keep a close eye on your daughter. You never know when you'll loose her again." She mounted her broom and unfroze everyone as she left.

They all came back too and had no words. Regina suddenly felt fearful. Not just for Snow, but for her daughter. She couldn't loose Adelaide again and she wasn't going too. Not if she could help it.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! Omg the new season finally started! Ugh Robin's wife is back. And ideas what will happen with them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Changing destiny ch 17

"This isn't too bad." Adelaide wearily grinned over at Sam.

"Your mom is going to kill me!" He exclaimed as he dangled upside down in the air.

"Nah," Adelaide waved a hand at him trying to keep her grip on the flying monkey's leg.

"I don't know who I'm more afraid of, your mom or the wicked witch." Sam sneered at her. "All she said was 'Sam make sure Adelaide stays in the castle at all times, I'm going out with the charmings to take care of something' that's all! And I screwed up!"

"You'll be fine. Now if you hadn't noticed, we have a bigger problem, like why does the wicked witch want us. And why did she enchant the monkey so I couldn't use my powers." Adelaide contemplated everything that happened and so far nothing made sense. There was no reason for her.

"Good thing Regina said they would be gone for a few days." Sam sighed.

"I guess." When she checked over her shoulder, the castle was completely gone and now ahead of them was Regina's castle that was occupied by the wicked witch. Heavily, she sighed and hung her head back letting the wind flow through her hair. The day hadn't even started out bad. Today actually started out as a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier

"Adelaide, wake up." Regina gently shook Adelaide awake.

"Few more minutes." Adelaide tiredly moaned and flipped to her other side.

Regina softly chuckled. "Dear, it's already noon." She pulled a strand of hair out of Adelaide's face. "I have to leave with the Charmings soon."

This new information had Adelaide sitting up in a heart beat. "What? Why? Where?" Adelaide quickly asked.

"Calm down. We have some things we need to take care off. Nothing too serious." Regina smiled at her daughter.

"Well, ok, I guess." Looking down at the floor, Adelaide slowly crawled out of bed. She snapped her fingers and was instantly in some clothes.

"Lunch is in the dinning hall. Sam has been waiting for you." Regina watched the girl's cheeks flush.

Adelaide wearily trudged over to her dresser and picked out some acceptable cloths. Jeans and a tee-shirt. Though she grew up in the enchanted forest and many other worlds that did not have these cloths, she found that the little time she spent in Storybrooke and wearing them grew on her. The were comfortable, loose, held together, and most importantly they did not get in the way if she had to fight or run for her life.

Once she approved of her appearance, she headed down the large Renaissance halls towards her breakfast. The doors opened and she casually approached her seat across from Sam.

"Morning princess." Sam teased. Adelaide merely ignored the comment and dug into her eggs and toast. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hw quipped.

"I'm just thinking." Adelaide stuffed her mouth with food.

"Bout what?"

"Where are the Charmings and my mom going? I mean," she swallowed and began again "Snow is pregnant so why would she be going on a mission."

Sam shrugged and causally grinned at the girl across from him. "Well now we get to hang out with just us." He winked.

"Seriously, your hitting on me like that now?" Adelaide unenthusiastically sighed.

"Well you know," he innocently shrugged. "I try."

"I think they going to do something about the wicked witch." Adelaide blurted.

"What makes you say that?" Sam curiously asked.

"Because why else would my mom be helping them." She gave him a 'duh' face. "Come on, we are following them."

"Let's not. You have to stay here." Quickly, Sam jumped up and eyed Addie sternly.

"Who says?" Her eye brows arched in curiosity.

Sam slowly sat back down with a heavy sigh. "Your mom." He looked away and then back at the determined girl. "That's still not going to stop you is it."

"Nope, now let's go!" Excitedly, she got up and whistled. Toto ran over wagging is tail with his pointed ears on edge. "Come on boys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina's castle came into view surrounded by the flying monkeys. As the monkey flew by the walls, more monkeys curiously poked their heads out growling and soon flying right behind them.

"Ok, ok, don't freak out." Sam nervously stuttered as monkeys joined in on their journey.

"I'm not freaking out." Rolling her eyes, Adelaide kept her focus on what was ahead.

There was a pause and then they both found themselves on the ground with a now forming headache. Both teens grabbed their heads in pain. Adelaide was the first to jump up.

"Well, well," the green witch deviously grinned at them. "about time, I was starting to think my pet dropped you on the way here." She laughed.

"What do you want?" Adelaide nervously asked being sure not to take her eyes off of the witch.

"It seems as though your little family is trying to re-creat the curse." She eyed the girl.

"No, why would they do that? They know what would happen. Right?" Now the girl was confused and wanted to run to her mom. Why would they creat something that would destroy everything again?

"Oh my, they didn't tell you?" Her eyes stared into the confused little girl's. "They want their children back of course."

"What?" Adelaide confusingly asked.

"Yes, Henry and Emma." Zelena paused for a moment allowing the response to sink in enough it strike her in the heart. "Oh my, you really thought that cold hearted woman loved you? Oh my dear, she loves Henry. The child she raised."

"Stop it! Your lying!" Adelaide furiously denied. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she anxiously turned around to see Sam shacking his head.

"You know that's not true." He encouraged her. Watching Adelaide this distressed and always tortured by this witch hurt him, but there wasn't much he could do.

"Of course. That's why she left you today." The witch turned her back with a smirk on her face.

"Where is my dog?!" She sternly asked.

"Oh him? Not worth the time. I'm sure he is somewhere around the forest." Zelena waved her hand unenthusiastically.

Annoyed and frustrated, Adelaide turned to head out the door. Grabbing Sam's arm she pulled him along to retreat the evil castle.

"Not so fast." Zelena held a dagger up.

Before they could retreat, a man stood in there way unhappily doing the bidding of the witch.

"Rumple?" The shock caught Adelaide and Sam off guard. She stood staring up at him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and shoved his hand into Adelaide's chest.


	18. Chapter 18

so, since it took so long to updat I thought you all deserved another chap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are they!" Regina angrily searched the castle for Adelaide and Sam.

"Regina, I'm sure they will show up soon." Snow tried to sound hopeful.

"The guards said they snuck out. I knew that boy was no good!" Regina snapped. Toto sat at the Queen's feet with his tail between his legs and ears down. Regina stopped to pat the distressed dog on the head. He seemed to calm down.

"We will find her." Snow tried to comfort her. "They couldn't have gotten too far. They probably went out to pick berries or riding."

"Yes, two teenagers sneaking out to go riding or pick berries. Of course." Regina sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"We can't wast time. What about the curse?" David asked.

"Not until I have my daughter with me." Regina sternly said.

"Oh I'm afraid she won't be joining you." Zelena rode over on her broom.

"What have you done with her?" Regina furiously asked. "I'll destroy you." She threatened.

"Testy." Zelena teased and snapped her fingers. Adelaide appeared in front of Snow, David and Regina.

"Adelaide." Regina sighed sadly.

"She won't do anything she isn't told." Zelena held up Adelaide's heart with a mischievous smirk.

"You Bitch!" Without another thought, Regina had a fire ball in her head.

"Oh sister, you might want to control yourself. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your little girl." The green hand squeezed the glowing heart. Adelaide fell to her knees clenching her heart.

"Stop!" Regina furiously and fearfully ordered. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter could die right now if that witch wanted her too. Watching her little girl suffer was heart breaking and aggravating when she knew she couldn't do anything to save her.

"Attack them." The witch whispered into Adelaide's heart. Adelaide stood up unable to fight back. Tears filled her eyes as she approached her mother and step sister.

"Adelaide you have to fight this." Regina pleaded as she backed up keeping Snow and David behind her as well. "Sweetie, I know you can hear me."

A single tear trickled down Adelaide's cheek as she held a fire ball in her hand. The fire ball was shot at Snow but David blocked it.

"Regina!" David ordered.

"Adelaide, please." Regina begged even though she knew nothing could stop Adelaide when the witch was controlling her heart.

"Regina, if you don't do something then I will!" David threatened as he blocked another fire ball from himself.

A tear ran down Regina's cheek as she whispered "I love you" with a wave of her hand Adelaide fell to the ground unconscious.

"You put your own daughter to sleep to save the people who ruined your happy ending." Zelena laughed. "You are full of surprises."

"You have no idea." Regina hissed.

With that the witch disappeared along with Adelaide. Leaving the three alone to re-creat the curse.

"What did you do to her?" Snow quietly asked.

Regina inhaled deeply and wiped away a tear. "Put her to sleep." She turned to the couple and looked at them as if nothing had happened. "We have to make the curse."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clever sister." Zelena paced across the room where a sleeping Adelaide laid. "Putter her to sleep so I couldn't use her in this world, but I will find a way to wake her in this new land." She smirked at her pet flying monkey. Standing over the girl, she stroked a strand of hair out of the unconscious body. "So innocent and yet so much power."

Her eyes drifted down to the slippers. Once more she tried to pull them off, but it was of no use. "Enchantment spell." She hugged and turned to the boy tied up in the wall.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," she teased. "Regina only asked you to keep her little girl safe and you couldn't even do that."

"Shut up!" Sam yelled back. He feared the woman, but he was so angry. Angry at her and angry at himself. He couldn't keep the one he loved safe and now she was unconscious lying on the floor.

"Calm down, no one likes a feisty scarecrow." she laughed.

"You wicked witch!" Sam furiously screamed.

The green toned woman laughed and eyed him with a devious grin. "Now, onto the land without magic." She laughed and flew off on her broom into the night.

It had been a few hours since the witch had left. Sam fought desperately to free himself from the chains the bound him to the wall, but it was iron. He thought about Rumple, who was caged up like a pet. The one time he screwed up and it was huge. How could he let this happen.

"I'm so sorry Addie." He whimpered.

"Don't be afraid."

Sam stopped and held his breath. It was an unfamiliar voice, but a sweet strong one.

"Who's there?" He mumbled uneasily.

"I'm over here." She appeared from the dark corner.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Holly." She quietly explained.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned. "Where is our family,

your home."

"I don't know." The light blonde haired girl bowed her head down to stare at her feet. She wore a ragged white robe and brown slippers.

"What do you mean?" Curiously, Sam tried to position himself so that he could get a better look at her.

"I don't remember. I can't remember my family." She sniffled.

"How old are you?"

"16 I think. At least, that's what the witch told me."

"How long have you been here?"

"Here, a year. But I have been held captive by different people." Holly explained.

"Can you help us out?" Sam anxiously asked.

"I don't know." Holly nervously said as she fiddled with a chain around her neck. It was silver and small and looked like a necklace.

"Please." Sam begged nervously and anxiously trying to get free just enough to save himself and Adelaide.

The girl hesitated for a moment to contemplate her decision. Finally, she ran over to him in attempt to free his hands from being bound. Holly poured some liquid onto his hands and he managed to slip them through. There was a loud scream from the monkeys and they knew who was coming.

Sam attempted to run to save Adelaide but Holly tugged at his arm. "No we don't have time!" She pleaded fearfully anticipating the arrival of the wicked witch.

"I can't leave her!" He argued and tried to lift Addie up.

"You can save her another time. If you want to save your self the. Go while you still can!" Holly urged him towards the exit as he fought. "I can cover for you."

"But she will kill you!"

"No, she won't." Holly innocently grinned.

"How do you know?"

"Because, I just do. Now go and get help!" She shoved the boy. He finally gave in and decided help would be the best option.

"I'll save both of you, I promise." With that he ran out of the kingdom. All the monkeys seemed to be occupied with what was in the sky. Once Sam was able to hide away far enough he finally set his attention into the same direction. A green cloud that seemed to engulf everything in it's path was taking over. Before he could do anything, it absorbed him as well.

The curse had been activated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so who do you think Holly is? Love to hear your guesses. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**So I really didn't like season 3 that much, not because there was anything wrong with it, I just didn't find it that great. Sorry. But that's why it didn't last long with this story. I love chapter 4 though and have more ideas for that than anything else so that's why this season went by pretty fast. Hope I didn't upset or disappoint anyone. But here is the next chapter.**

CH 19

Sam opened his eyes. He shot up out of his bed and examined his room. Where was he? Running over to a closet he grabbed some pants, a shirt and a jacket and slipped out of the room. After he passed many other rooms, he ran outside, turned around, and took a look at the building and a large sign. The sign read 'The Mayor's House' His fingers ran through his hair as he turned around utterly confused to see the large town.

After wondering around disoriented, he stumbled into the street. A large car sped by him honking the horn. The loud noise and strange objects caused him to fall back onto the sidewalk.

"What the hell." He breathed heavily. Then he suddenly remembered. "Dorothy." Through the streets, he searched for the only one he knew could help him. After a few hours of running up to people describing Dorothy, he finally decided to check in Granny's Dinner.

"Excuse me." All the costumers brought their attention to Sam. "I'm looking for a girl by the name of Dorothy."

"Glad to see you're awake, Sam." Sam curiously turned around and saw the lean black haired woman staring at him. "Now, where is my daughter?"

* * *

Sam sat on the sofa in Snow's and David's apartment along with Henry and Emma.

"Okay, catch me up?" He quizzically examined the group of people.

"Well, you have been out ever since we got back here." Regina began. "You seriously don't remember what happened?" Sam sadly shook his head.

"I broke the curse." Henry proudly stated. "Everyone has their memories back, except you apparently."

"We found you in the middle of the woods passed out. After we took you to the hospital we found out you were in a coma. Then yesterday, Henry believed in all of us again and it brought all of our memories back. You woke up along with it, but then passed out again. Then Regina let you sleep at her house." David explained while still trying to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah, and then Mom's sister is the crazy wicked witch trying to get Snow's baby." Henry blurted just caused Sam to feel even more confused.

"And you are?" Sam curiously asked Henry.

"Henry. My biological parent's are Neal and Emma and Regina adopted me." A wide smile crossed Henry's face. "You must be the boy dating my sister."

Sam's cheeks turned pink as he grinned slightly at the boy. "Yeah, but now I have to find her." After he stated this he began to get up off the sofa.

"Woah, take it easy there, buddy." David motion the swaying boy back down to sit. "You're not ready to do anything just yet."

"And Holly!" Sam blurted out finally realizing someone else he had to save.

"Holly? Who is Holly?" Emma curiously asked now even more interested in this case.

"I… I'm not sure." Once he realized how much at a loss he was, he leaned back into the coach and slumped over. Then, he cupped his head in his hands.

Realizing they weren't going to get anywhere just sitting around, Regina stood up and headed for the door. "Well, I'm not just going to sit around here and wait for something to happen. I'm going out to look for my sister and destroy that wicked witch once and for all.

"Regina wait-" The door slammed shut cutting off Snow's plead to wait.

Sam remained quite for a short moment before announcing another conclusion. "Where is Toto?"

* * *

"Let me out!" Adelaide screamed.

"Oh shut up! Ever since that boy broke the curse, I've regretted not killing you ever since." The witch snapped at Adelaide. She held Adelaide's heart in her cold hands. "Now behave yourself." The order caused Adelaide to sit back with her mouth shut, though the look of disgust never left her face.

Now Zelena stood admiring Rumplestiltskin as he spun straw into gold. The bow was filling with golden thread. "There, That'll do." She reached down and held up the container. "You said it yourself. Spinning clears your mind." A wave of her hand and the gold turned to the shape of a brain. "Or should I say your brain. There is just one more ingredient to collect." She mischievously smirked.

Zelena led Adelaide and Rubple to an abandoned barn. Addie didn't care much for digging so she fought the order as much as possible by finding her own little loopholes in the commands.

"How is it, you aren't cooperating." Zelena growled at Adelaide's heart. Addie couldn't help but grin.

"She is a teenager, Dearie. When have they ever cooperated?" Rumple annoyingly said.

"Well, you said dig but you didn't say where." Adelaide stifled as se kicked at the dirt.

"How your mother managed you is beyond me." The witch snapped back.

"To be fair, I did sneak out of the castle she wanted me to stay in." While back talking the witch, Rumple was still forced to do as was told. "Hey, where is my dog?"

"That mutt is probably with your mother or something." Zelena agitatedly informed while trying to focus on her plan.

"And that other girl. What was her name?"

"Holly." Rumple said simply.

"Yeah, who was she and where is she?"

"For crying out loud, what do you think this is twenty questions?" Her hand squeezed the heart tighter causing Adelaide to whimper.

"Why don't you just crush it?" She challenged the holder of her heart.

"Fun fact, dear, your heart can't be crushed, just controlled." Zelena rolled her eyes and took another look at the work Rumple had done. "Why so confident al of a sudden?"

"Because, last time I didn't have anyone who could save me. This time I have a mom that's going to kick your ass." Addie stated boldly.

"Dig there." Zelena ordered Rumple. He made a grunt and did as was told. "You think I'll fail." She grinned at him.

"I'll take that bet." Adelaide raised her hand but fell back over at the pressure of her heart.

"I think destiny is destiny." He breathed while

"You're wrong. I can change it. Once I fix the past, my mother will keep me, Regina would never have been born and I'll get everything she'll ever have." She placed the brain and heart in separate bowls. "With the right ingredients, I can do anything." She stated sternly.

"Whether it works or not is irrelevant, dearie, because no matter what you change of your past one thing shall remain the same, who you are." He coldy stated while standing up to the witch. "And that is a fate, you can never escape."

Zelena laughed bitterly. "We shall see."

* * *

"You sure this protection spell will work?" Emma asked Regina as the formed a shield in the hallway of the hospital.

"No one should be able to get in here with dark magic." Regina confirmed.

"And Addie?" Sam asked with concern.

Without any hesitation Regina grinned. "We'll get her back."

"Hey Sam." Henry greeted.

"Henry." Sam politely nodded.

"Hey, Kid. I'm sorry I have to go take care of something." Emma explained as she hugged him.

"I get it. Defeating bad guys it what you do." HE smiled proudly at her.

"Go," Regina encouraged. "I'll keep him safe."

* * *

"So, I think the reason you don't want to stay is because you see a future hear. A happy one." Hook told Emma as they approached the witch's hid out.

"Let me guess, with you?" Emma sighed.

"Awe, you two are so adorable." Adelaide watched next to Rumple as Zelena approached Hook and Emma. "But instead of looking for eachother, maybe you should be focused on me. Although, without magic that be a challenge."

"Next time you try to take my power, why don't you try enchanting someone I'll actually kiss." Emma mocked sternly.

"See Emma, you have a decision to make. You can keep your magic and leave this place that makes you oh so sad, or you can save the mad you can't wait to run away from. Rumple." She ordered slyly.

He waved his hand causing Hook to tall into the water trough and basically began drowning him.

"Hook!" Emma rushed over to him and frantically tried to save him.

"Choose wisely." Zelena taunted. "Try all you like. You can't free him."

"Stop!" Addie yelled. Leave them alone you wicked witch!"

"Quiet you." The witch sneered. Then she disappeared along with Rumple and Adelaide.

The three walked down the sidewalk towards the hospital. Adelaide didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Grumpy ran inside yelling "Incoming!" They ran inside and the three pursuers followed.

Zelena led them into the hospital where Robin Hood and his men greeted them. Once they had entered, Zelena waved her hand causing them all to fall over unconscious. Adelaide couldn't help but feel sorrow for Robin as she walked by his body. They turned the corner where they ran into Belle.

"Didn't you learn from your last time?" Zelena grinned as she raised the dagger up. "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I refuse to believe that!" Belle argued while standing her ground.

"Belle, go, please." Rumpled begged trying to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Listen to him dear." Zelena emotionlessly encouraged as she walked by her.

"No, you've put him through enough pain!" Addie could help but feel sympathy for Belle and Rumple as Belle tried to stand by her true love.

"And I'm not nearly done!" Zelena growled and waved her hand causing Belle to pass out as well. Rumple caught her in time. "Your taste in women has really gone way down hill!" Zelena mocked as she coldly laughed leaving Rumple with Belle while Adelaide was still forced to follow. "Leave her dearie. Chop, chop!" Reumpled was forced to follow them once again.

"Henry, go with Dr. Hopper, find a closet and lock yourselves inside, you don't want to see this it won't be pretty." Regina ordered to Henry ready to fight what came around the corner. They ran off leaving Regina ready to defend the baby.

Regina glared at Zelena as she came around the corner along with Rumple. When Adelaide appeared she sadly smiled at her daughter then narrowed her eyes back at Zelena.

"Take another step and I'll roast you." Regina threatened coldly.

"Please, I think I'll send your daughter to take care of you." Zelena scowled.

"Don't even think about it." Regina threatened Zelena.

"You're right. This is more of a sister thing." Zelena waved her hand causing Regina to fall backwards on the ground unconscious.

"Mom!" Adelaide called.

"Forget her dear."

* * *

"It'a a boy." David happily announced to Snow. "Sam, be ready."

Sam nodded as he stood by the door ready for anyone to come through. He watched as the new parents held their child happily, Now all he had to do was make sure it stayed that way. The door flew open and instantly Zelena put out the doctor.

"Charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up." Zelena deviously grinned as she approached snow and the baby. David swung around with a sword, then Zelena froze him.

Sam eyed the heart in Zelena's hand. He jumped out and grabbed it before she knew what was coming. Just holding it, he knew it was Addie's.

"You can keep her. She is no use to me now." Zelena eyed Snow and just like magic, the baby was now in the witch's hands instead of his mother's. The two were gone in a puff of green smoke.

After she had disappeared Snow was unfrozen and began to cry. Sam rushed down the hall to Adelaide next to her mother. He crouched down next to her and handed her her heart.

"Sam?" Tears escaped her eyes as she held him close.

"I told you I would find you." He cried happily.

Regina sat up and pulled Addie into a hug. "I love you." She cried.

"I love you too, Mom. Sorry I snuck out of the castle." She weakly grinned.

"I can always ground you later." Regina took Adelaide's heart and shoved it back into her chest. "There." She got up and found Henry.

"Addie!" Henry ran over to her sister and hugged her.

"Uh," The unexpected hug had Adelaide speechless, but she smiled at him and hugged him back.

Regina pulled Henry into a hug as well. Now that bother her kids were safe, for now. But if Zelena could get the spell to work then she would never have been born and neither would Adelaide.

David burst through the doors and began rushing down the hall "Where are you going?" Regina curiously asked.

"To get my son back!" David eagerly snapped.

"You're going to get yourself killed." She argued rushing after him. Adelaide followed her mother along with Henry. "David, think about this."

"What is there to think about." Angrily, David turned around and argued.

"What's going on here?" Emma finally appeared with Hook.

"What happened? Did you find Zelena?" David anxiously asked unwilling to give up on his son just yet.

"She took your brother." He muttered to his daughter.

Emma looked sadly up into her father's eyes. "Because I failed?"

"You haven't failed just yet." Hook encouraged trying to give more hope.

"He's right. Come one." David ushered for her to follow.

"I can't. Zelena took my magic." She shyly informed.

"How the hell did that happen?" Regina shockingly shot back.

"Uh, Mom." Henry pulled at Regina's arm. She turned around. "Sam and Addie left to find Zelena already."

* * *

"Explain to me why I also agree to come with you on these deadly missions." Sam huffed as they made their way back up to the barn.

Adelaide turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "Because you love me." She announced happily.

"And one day, it will be the death of me." He sighed and followed the anxious girl up to the barn.

"So, tell me." After catching up to Addie they stood staring at the barn. "What's the plan?"

"Stall until help arrives." She stated with a heavy sigh. They charged in to see the spell already beginning. "Hey!"

Zelena rolled her eyes and approached the girl. "You are really beginning to get my nerves." She agitatedly scolded. "Your destiny was to be my little minion."

"Destiny's can be changed." Adelaide stood boldly.

"Indeed." The witch sent a ball of fire at the girl who barely dodged the attack. "You little brat. Doesn't matter. After all this is over, you won't remember a thing."

"It isn't over yet!" Adelaide looked at David and her mother with relief along with Robin, Hook and Emma.

"Go, get the baby, we've got your back." Emma encouraged her father with her gun pointed at Zelena.

"And I've got your heart." Rabin sternly told Regina.

"Hey Mom," Regina nervously looked at her daughter. "Just so you know, he is totally a keeper."

"Addie!" Regina shyly scolded for the statement caught her off guard. "Now is not the time." Everyone dispersed while they headed towards the item they were going to save. "Zelena, stop now. We aren't going to let you succeed." Regina coldly threatened.

"Hah, rid me of those pests." Zelena ordered Rumple. David and Robin were knocked into the wall.

Adelaide looked over at Hook and Emma taking on Rumple. "Please, no more water." Hook joked.

"Get the dagger and the dark one will be on your side." Rumble hissed.

Adelaide tooled over at Zelena completely occupied by Regina. Now would be the time to grab the dagger. She took a step forward and then paused while Zelena used magic to hold Regina up.

"Only light magic can hurt me and you are as dark as they come!" Zelena sneered at her sister.

"You're wrong sis." Regina threatened and light magic formed in her hands.

"What are you doing?" The witch fearfully exclaimed.

"Chaning." Regina shot her magic at Zelena. Knocking her down to the ground and separating her from the dagger.

Adelaide began to run over to it while Regina took care of Zelena. Before she reached it, Toto picked it up in his mouth and ran over to Adelaide happily wagging his tail. "Oh, Toto, I missed you boy!" Addie joyfully exclaimed while hugging the pooch.

"Here," Sam had rescued the baby while everyone was preoccupied. He handed the small newborn gently back to his father.

"Thanks." David gratefully accepted the child.

"How?" Zelena cried.

"I make my own destiny." With that, Regina yanked the necklace off taking away any magic she had created.

"David, the baby." Emma anxiously rushed over to him. "Is he ok?"

"yeah, he can handle anything." He held the infant close. "Just like his big sister." He rushed out and began his way back to the hospital to Snow.

"You failed." Regina caused everyone to turn back around. "You're not going anywhere." She coldly laughed.

"I beg to differ." Rumple used magic to pull Zelena towards him. "I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for? Just do it!" Zelena cried in fear.

"With pleasure."

"Addie!" Regina called to her daughter.

Adelaide understood what to do and took the dagger. "Stop!" She ordered causing Rumple's hand to get pulled back.

"Enough!" Regina scolded him sternly. "this ends now."

"After everything this which has done, taking you daughter and using her against you, you're going to protect her?" Rumple threateningly pointed at the witch still waiting on the ground.

Regina took a minute and checked over her shoulder at her daughter. Adelaide simply smiled and nodded knowing her mother would know what to do. "Good magic stopped her." Regina turned back to Gold. "And good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!" Rumple cried angrily.

"Wait, Bay is dead?" Addie quietly asked hoping she heard them wrong. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"And how many lives have we taken to get what we want?"

"You can't be serious?"

"I am." Regina answered simply. "Hero's don't kill."

"Suddenly you are a hero." Zelena looked at her sister with disgust.

"Today I am." Regina smiled proudly.

"Well, I did tell you my mom was going to kick your ass." Adelaide announced shrugging as if saying I told you so.

Emma and Hook took Zelena to the jail while Adelaide and Sam, along with Toto, followed Regina. They walked quietly until Addie ran up next to her mother. "Are you mad?"

"Mad you left when I told you not to, but that's been awhile and I'm just really happy you're safe now." Regina placed her arm around her daughter. Robin came up to her from behind.

"I am very glad you are safe Adelaide." Robin hugged Addie.

"Thanks?"

"Seems like we are both changing out Destiny's today." Regina smiled up at her daughter.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Oh, that reminds me." Regina lovingly smiled at her daughter. "What do you think about Robin?"

"I-uh…what do you mean?" Adelaide nervously asked focusing on both her mother and Robin at the same time.

"Well, you two talk about it and I'll be right back." Regina stated with a smile.

"You're going to check on her, aren't you?" With a heavy sigh, Adelaide looked down at her feet.

"I just need to talk to her." Regina kissed her daughter on the forehead and left leaving Sam, Robin, Adelaide and of course Toto together alone.

"So," Robin nervously began but was stopped by Toto growling at him. "Like ice cream?"

* * *

**Sneak peak for next chapter**

"I promised Holly I would save her." Sam told Adelaide eagerly searching for any sign that told him she was up for it.

"Who is Holly?!" Annoyed that Rumple and He knew who this girl was aggravated and confused her.

"She helped me escape from the wicked witch back in the Enchanted Forest." He explained while now holding her hands. "I made a promise and I owe her my life."

Addie sighed heavily but then made eye contact with his sad puppy dog eyes. "You and Toto are very talented with the begging face."

"So, you'll help me?" His eyes lit up as he smiled widely at her.

"Yeah," She sighed in defeat. "As Henry would put it, Operation..." After realizing she didn't know what to name it she looked to Sam for help.

"Operation Holly Dazzle." He laughed.

"Oh lord. We are going to need help on this one." She giggled.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm lonely lmao. Got a whole weak of because of snow but I've been sick with a cold. Anyone else get big snow? What's it like? Make any cool snowmen or do anything crazy? lol.** **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CH 20

The four of them walked into the ice cream shop. They had stopped by the camp to bring Roland along. He remembered Addie and had apparently missed her very much. Now the two teens and child stood with their faces pressed up against the glass fridge. There were so many different flavors, even flavors Addie had never heard of. Addie leaned up and stood next to Robin.

"Soooo, you and my Mom, huh?" She interrogated with a very serious expression.

"Yeah, well, I mean, it just kind of happened, and well-"

"Woah, I'm not joking." Her hand in his face caused him to stop. "It's nice."

"I don't intend on replacing anything she had with your father or replacing you with Roland." He began to ramble again.

"Chill" She laughed. "I get it. You love her and she loves you. I respect that." She giggled with a smile. "But, if you break her heart, I'll break your neck." Her eyes flashed causing him to jump back a bit but then she began to laugh showing that she was joking. "Joking. If you ever did break her heart, I wouldn't think of you any less, if it was a valuable cause." She left him speechless and headed back next to Roland.

"What are you going to get Roland?" Addie asked the little boy standing next to her on his tip toes.

"Rocky Road!" He exclaimed happily pointing specifically to the flavored ice cream.

"Sounds good to me. Now what should I get?" She curiously asked.

"Same" His little finger pointed to the flavor he wanted.

"Alright then." Addie smiled at the boy and headed over to the woman in charge. "Two Rocky Roads Please." She said politely.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam whined while still picking out a flavor.

"Fine," Sighing with a smile she ordered again. "Make that three."

"Very nice choice." The ice cream shop lady smiled and began to scoop the ice cream into the cones.

"Thank you." Adelaide thanked and waited patiently for her ice cream.

"Who's paying?" The woman asked.

"Oh, that would be me." Robin stepped forward with his wallet out. She handed the three ice creams to the kids and they headed over to a table to sit down.

They sat in a booth with Adelaide sitting on one side and Sam on the other. Roland hopped in next to Addie and began licking away at his ice cream. Roland peaked out the window and pointed.

"Oh Toto." The three laughed as Toto sat down with his nose up against the window and his ears bet back. "For a shepherded you sure do act like a baby." Addie teased as he began to wag his tail.

"Addie we need to talk." Sam whispered over to her.

"That can't be good." She teased while licking her ice cream.

"I promised Holly I would save her." Sam told Adelaide eagerly searching for any sign that told him she was up for it.

"Who is Holly?!" Annoyed that Rumple and He knew who this girl was and not her aggravated and confused her.

"She helped me escape from the wicked witch back in the Enchanted Forest." He explained while now holding her hands. "I made a promise and I owe her my life."

Addie sighed heavily but then made eye contact with his sad puppy dog eyes. "You and Toto are very talented with the begging face."

"So, you'll help me?" His eyes lit up as he smiled widely at her.

"Yeah," She sighed in defeat. "As Henry would put it, Operation..." After realizing she didn't know what to name it she looked to Sam for help.

"Operation Holly Dazzle." He laughed.

"Oh lord. We are going to need help on this one." She giggled while taking another bite of ice cream.

"Ready?" Robin asked the three kids. They all nodded their heads and slid out of the booth taking the last bite of the cone.

They were headed out when Toto ran and knocked Adelaide to the ground. "Dogs can't eat ice cream silly." She explained. He made a faint whimper and turned around to head out as well. Once they exited the shop they bumped into Regina.

"Regina." Robin smiled happily.

"Well, Henry is with Emma and the baby is fine." She informed.

"Zelena?" Addie nervously asked.

"You won't have to worry about her ever again." The smile from her mother reassured her and she breathed out with relief.

"Good," She turned to Sam who nodded. "Well, we are going to the Library." Quickly, she began to head off.

"Stop right there." Regina's stern voice caused them to freeze. "What kind of teenagers run off to the library at night."

"The one's who are keen on learning more about this world and town." Her coy smile was no match for Regina.

"Back it up." They did as was told and slumped over. "Where are you really headed off too?"

The two teens looked at each other and sighed. "Well-"

Adelaide cut Sam off. "Alright you caught us." She raised her hands in defeat. "We were going to head over to Granny's and grab something to eat. Zelena didn't exactly give Rumple and I a meal."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Didn't want to bring that up."

Regina sadly frowned then recovered with a quick smile. "Of course." She nodded. "You don't want me to come with you?"

"Nah it's ok." They began to head off before her Adelaide turned back to her mother again. "By the way, in this world teens get to start driving at 16. You better start teaching me." With that, Addie and Sam ran off leaving Regina speechless.

"So, we going to Granny's?" Sam asked as they ran down the sidewalk out of sight from Regina.

"Nope."

"Library?"

"Nope."

Sam paused in his tracks watching Addie continue her run. "Then where?" He annoyingly exclaimed.

"The pawn shop!" She yelled back and turned the corner.

Sam took a deep breath and sighed. "I always have to open my big mouth. Could have just done this on my own, but noooo. Way to go Sammy boy." He continued to mumble to himself as he tried to catch up.

Addie didn't hesitate to open the door as she walked in listening to the little bell that always rang when the door opened. She waited for a moment and saw Sam come in huffing and puffing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Rumple appeared with a smug smile.

"First, I just want to let you know, I'm sorry for your loss." Rumple didn't know what to say to Addie. "Bay was a great guy and one of the few people I could rely on and trust. Whatever you did raising him, you did a good job."

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully as the girl.

"I'm not just saying that either." She continued. "You can use magic on me or a truth spell and you'll get the same answer."

"I won't need to use magic on you, deary. I can tell." He smiled. Not his devious smile or creepy mocked smile, but a sincere smile where he actually appreciated what she had said.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that." She sighed and looked around the shop.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Rumpel asked, knowing there had to be something else.

"Actually, not really." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Sam blurted from confusion.

"Nope, nothing." She assured him. "I did need help, but my first intention before I found out what else I had to do was pay my respects. And I have." Turning around, she grabbed Sam's arms and began to open the door.

"You want to find Holly. Don't you." Rumpel stated causing Adelaide to let go of the handle.

Facing him she simply nodded. "Of course, but I am not going to ask a favor after I just paid my respects for a close friend of mine."

He sighed and came from around the table. "I'll help, no deal inquired, but it will have to be after tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to examine him for some kind of trick. "Seriously?"

Rumpel nodded, a bit surprised by him self, but did it none the less. "Only as a favor to Bay. We will continue this search after David and Snow's baby party celebration… thing."

"Okay, deal." Addie smiled satisfied and pulled Sam out behind her. "Oh by the way," She peaked her head back in. "I'm headed towards the cemetery, I didn't get to be there for the funeral and I was wondering if you want to come."

"No, you go on. I have to wait for Belle." He weakly smiled hiding the hurt he truly felt.

"She'll come." Addie assured him and finally left.

They headed further down the sidewalk towards Granny's to grab a bite so they didn't completely lie to Regina. She remained quiet with Toto following at her heal and Sam still a bit bewildered.

"You ok?" She asked him with a giggle.

"How did you get him to do that?" He rubbed his head in confusion.

"Well, I did plant on running by to give my condolences and that was why I really ran there, then I remembered Holly and thought he would help but then decided not to ask because that's rude."

"So you were really just going there to say sorry for your loss?" Sam picked on until Addie turned around causing them both to stop.

"What do you think I am, a monster? He was the first fiend I had and now he is dead." Tears stung at her eyes but she refused to let them out.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into a comforting hug. "Let's just go home and say we weren't hungry."

After the hug she nodded and they began back to the house. She really wasn't that hungry anymore. The ice cream had somewhat filled her, but she really wanted sleep. This was a crazy day and to end it would be the best thing right now.

They came up to the stairs of the Mayor's house and knocked on the bug white doors. Neither one had a key yet. Instead they had to wait for someone to come and let them in. Adelaide could here the heels of her mother approaching the door before finally letting them in.

"That was quick." Regina arched her eyebrow at the two and moved over to let them in, shutting the door behind them.

"Wasn't hungry." Addie sighed and began stomping up the stairs.

"What did you do?" Regina questioned Sam while they both watched Addie disappear.

"Talked about Neal." Sam admitted while heading over to the coach.

"Uh, you don't have to sleep there. You can sleep in Henry's room. Just don't walk into any other rooms." Regina offered while heading up to see her daughter.

Once Regina found her daughter's room, she gently knocked and opened the door. Adelaide was curled up in a ball facing the widow while her back face the door. Obviously her daughter was going through a rough time and she wanted to help her through it as much she could. She slowly approached the bed.

"Mind if I sit here." Regina softly asked. Adelaide didn't speak only nodded her head slightly. After sitting down she placed her hand on her daughter's back. "I know this is hard, loosing a friend like that, but he sacrificed himself to save the town."

"It's not that that bothers me." Adelaide turned over angrily staring at her mom. "What bothers me is that I wasn't there to pay my respects during the funeral."

By instinct, Regina had managed to cradle her 16 year old daughter on her lap. Her fingers ran through Adelaide's hair while her daughter cried into her shoulder. She made soothing sounds into her daughter's ear in attempt to calm her down. This is what being a mother was. She had done it once with Henry, but now she had a whole new chance with her real daughter.

Once she had calmed down, Addie leaned up and wiped her tears away. Then, she climbed off her mother and lay down in her bed. It hadn't occurred to her until now how much she missed this bed. How much, she missed the people here and how much she missed her mother.

"Thanks, Mom." She whispered to Regina.

"Of course dear. I'll always be here for you." After pulling the covers up over her daughter, she planted a kiss on her head, slid the slippers off her daughter's feet and placed them in the magical safe and quietly exited the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Addie practically jumped out of bed. There was much to do today. She waved her hand and her outfit appeared. She wore skinny jeans, brown tall boots and a thin simple red sweater. Her slippers were safe and now she could wear whatever she wanted. Next she barged into Sam's room.

"Sam!" She yelled and jumped on the bed causing him to fall off.

"Umph," He groaned then his head shot back up. "Wait, get out of here. Your mom is going to kill me if she sees us in the same room!" Panicking, he quickly ran over to his closed and changed into some shoes, black dress shirt un-tucked and sleek pair of dark jeans.

"Now, come on." She pulled him along down the stairs to meet Regina, Robin and Roland already waiting for them.

"It's about time." Regina scolded and handed them each a jacket.

"Regina, they're teenagers. They always sleep until noon anyways." Robin teased while winking at Addie.

"Yeah, Mom, plus we are still like 10 minutes ahead of schedule." Adelaide grinned while running out the front door with Sam and Roland.

Regina and Robin watched the three run off. "She means minutes early, right?" Robin curiously asked.

"If I had told her the real time then we would never get there." Regina teased allowing Robin to escort her out as they both laughed.

Addie and Sam both arrived at Granny's huffing and puffing. Roland had been riding on Sam's back the whole time. He slid down off of Sam and laughed while trying to reach the handle from the door.

"Wait," Addie breathed trying to catch her breath. "We have to wait for my mommy and your daddy."

"Okay." HE patiently waited next to Sam who looked like he was about to pass out.

"You okay there?" Emma asked concernedly examining both teens.

"Had… to get… here… on time." Sam puffed out.

"You are like 25 minutes early." Emma said and entered the diner.

Suddenly Addie had all the air she needed. Her face turned crimson red and she placed her hands on her hips while waiting for her mother.

"You ok?" Henry laughed at the older girl.

"Fine." She snapped glaring down the sidewalk at Robin and Regina. Henry waved at them and entered into Granny's.

"You lied." She stated simply to her mother.

"I didn't lie. I simply told you a different time so that we wouldn't be late." Regina smirked as she teased her daughter. "Now come on and close your mouth dear." Adelaide closed her mouth and followed inside with a smile. She must admit, her mother was very clever.

"Regina," Snow greeted happily while sitting down with her newborn all bundled up in her arms. "I'm glad you are here."

Addie and Sam wondered around occasionally talking to others and catching up. Then she saw her favorite little girl holding her mother's finger for support.

"Addie!" The blonde girl squealed releasing her grip from her mother's hand and waddling over to the girl. Addie scooped her up in a swift and majestic movement. "I missed you Addie." She buried her face into Addie's shoulder.

"Awe I missed you too kid-o." Addie held Alex lovingly against her chest then pulled away to smile at the little girl's face. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Mommy and Daddy let me eat ice cream." Her face lit up just talking about the frozen dairy treat.

"And what's your favorite flavor?" Addie continued to converse with the small girl happily enjoying their time together. Sam stood behind Addie smiling over at little Alexandra.

"All of them." The little arms reached out across her whole body. Addie made a happy shocked expression to keep the little girl happy.

"Oh Addie we missed you!" Ella and Thomas greeted the teenager happily. While Addie continued to hold Alex, Ella wrapped her arms around both the figures and hugged them.

"I missed you too." Addie lovingly smiled at them.

"We are so happy you are safe." Ruby smiled and joined in on their little group. "I was starting to think Sam was going to have a break down." She teased causing Addie to chuckle a little and lovingly smile up at her boyfriend.

Sam blushed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Well, I just wanted to make sure they were going to save you."

"Awe, aren't you just the best." Addie smirked and turned back to her little company.

"Can we pway now?" Alex begged, her little eyes fluttering.

"Uh well, I was told by my Mommy not to run off anymore." Ella and Ruby laughed at Addie.

"What is he talking about?" Henry's voice rose up from the group of people.

"Are you planning on going back to New York?" Regina asked Emma.

"It's nothing." Emma responded softly, uneasy by the crowd of people suddenly in her business.

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry asked curiously.

"You're not. Right, Ms. Swan?" Regina said tempted Henry would not be leaving.

"Actually, it's complicated." Emma said under her breath.

"Uh, maybe we should go out and play." Addie quietly led Sam and Alex out of the restaurant. It had turned into a drama house for the worst. If they wanted to leave why didn't they just let them go?

They stepped out into the bright warm sun. There was still a breeze that caused them to wear warm coats, but it was still a nice day out. Addie stood back watching Alex ride piggyback on Sam. Did she care if Henry and Emma left? She shouldn't care. Should she?

"Hey, Addie," Sam pulled her out from her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," She shot back. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Alright, geez," Sam said in a way that showed he was a little hurt and mad she jumped on him like that.

"Sorry," With a sigh she sat on the ground her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Sammy," Alex whimpered pointing her little finger up into the sky. "What's that?"

Sam gently placed the girl back on the ground, his eyes never leaving the bright light in shooting up into the sky. "Uh, Addie?"

"I don't know." She responded uneasily. Emma ran out of the diner followed by Hook. Only briefly did that distract her from watching Alex. Suddenly the sweet innocent little girl was gone. "Crap."

* * *

**Sneak Peak**

"Alex, come out come out wherever you are." Addie begged. Her voice was nervous but tried to sound playful for the little girl. "Awe man."

"Thomas will have our heads." Sam nervously said as he checked under a dumpster.

Addie shot up. "Uh, your head. You are the one that put her down." She blamed.

"Oh, I see how it is-"

"Do you? Good, because I would really hate to explain it." She interrupted him. "Why are you even checking under a dumpster."

"Excuse me," A feminine voice came from behind the two. Both teens turned around to see a light blonde haired girl carrying a sleeping princess. "Does she belong to you two?"

"No, we were just 'watching' her." Addie nervously laughed taking the bundle into her arms. "Sam, knock it off." She snapped at the boy who continued to stare at the girl.

"My name is Holly." She greeted.


	21. Snow Fun

_**Hey, so everyone should kinda know Elsa will be coming into the story soon, meaning SNOW! I need some ideas. What kind of snow activities do you do? I need to come up with something haha. Share what you do to entertain yourselves with snow and ice! If enough people answer today I might be able to update another chapter today.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Those are great snow fun ideas! Thanks. Everyone keep them coming! So what did you think about the last chapter?**

* * *

CH 21

"Not only is Ella going to kill me but so is my Mom." Addie panicked searching far and wide for the little girl that would soon cause her death.

"Regina isn't going to kill you." Sam rolled his eyes. He said nothing about Ella though.

"Alex, come out come out wherever you are." Addie begged. Her voice was nervous but tried to sound playful for the little girl. "Awe man."

"Thomas will have our heads." Sam nervously said as he checked under a dumpster.

Addie shot up. "Uh, your head. You are the one that put her down." She was quick to blame him.

"Oh, I see how it is-"

"Do you? Because I would really hate to explain it any further." She interrupted him. "Why are you even checking under a dumpster?"

"Look, a dumpster is a mysterious magical object to a kid." He argued. After wiping off his pants he stood up and checked behind the dumpster.

"Its times like these I wouldn't mind being in Wonderland." With a heavy sigh Addie stood up straight, her hand son her hips, and looked as far down the street as she could see.

"Excuse me," A feminine voice came from behind the two. Both teens turned around to see a light blonde haired girl carrying a sleeping princess. "Does she belong to you two?"

"Yes, we were just 'watching' her for some friends." Addie nervously laughed taking the bundle into her arms. "Sam, knock it off." She snapped at the boy who continued to stare at the girl.

"My name is Holly." The girl greeted.

* * *

**Emma and Hook**

"It's Zelena's time portal. David left a message." Emma said standing just outside the barn where the portal was glowing. "Somehow, she died and triggered it." The metal from the barn clanked together. She ran towards the door.

"Wait," Hook pulled her back. "We have to get out of here."

"Not until we find a way to close it." Emma stubbornly argued.

"You got your magic back?" He questioned.

"No,"

"Well, then, we're not bloody well messing with any of this!" He yelled at her. "Let's go!" They turned to leave. The door flew open allowing the portal to pull them along on the ground. They both groaned.

As they screamed, Killian dug his Hook in the ground while desperately gripping onto Emma. "Hold On!" The pirate yelled.

The strength of the portal was too much. "I can't!" Emma screamed before she was ripped away and fell through.

Annoyed, he sighed. "One of these days I'm gonna stop chasing this woman." Allowing his hook to be free, he was sucked into the portal next.

As they fell to the ground electricity crackled around them. Leaves fell around them as Emma scrambled to her feet.

"No." Emma sighed.

"It appears we are back in the Enchanted Forest." Killian breathed.

"Yeah, I got that." Emma snapped at the pirate.

"The question is when." He added before turning to Emma as she got up staring into the distance. "Swan?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Emma breathed in shock. Killian stood up to see the poster on the tree.

'WANTED, Snow White, for crimes against the Queen: Murder, Treason, Treachery'

* * *

"You!" Sam jumped up hugging the girl. "I knew I would find you."

"I'm Adelaide and this is Sam, my soon to be ex- boyfriend if he keeps this up." She scowled at the boy who instantly jumped back his cheeks red.

"I remember him." She giggled. "He was very determined to save you when we were trapped in that Witch's castle."

"And you are the girl the witch had locked up when she was holding us both and Rumple captive." Addie pieced it all together. "Where did she even send you and how are you here?"

"Well, you see, I was captured by an evil queen named Maleficent. Silly me wondered off into the forest. I was trying to follow my aunt. However, I was only like two years old." They all wondered along the sidewalk listening to Holly's story. "Maleficent thought I was some girl named Aurora and captured me only to later find out I wasn't her. Evil people tend not to return their prisoners, so she hid me away. Sent me to different villains making deals with them to keep me hidden, even Peter Pan kept me locked up for a few years. I think I'm supposed to be 15 even though the wicked witch said I was 16. I was actually keeping track over the years. But if you add it all up, I'm about twenty something I think."

"Oh there ya go Sam, you always did have a thing for older women." Addie taunted elbowing him playfully in the side. Alex rode piggyback on Addie while still sleeping away. "I lived with Pan for a long time too. How is it we ever met?"

"Pan always kept certain prisoners separated for his own personal gain. And my name isn't really Holly that was just a name they hid me away with. My real name is-"

"Agh!" Addie yelled in pain her hand instantly grabbed her side. Alex wiggled awake and was soon in Holly's arms staring wide eyed at Addie on the ground. "My side, it feels like I just got stabbed."

* * *

**The Enchanted forest When Snow and David first met (Emma and Hook were sucked into the portal that took them to the past) **

"You bloody stabbed her!" Hook exclaimed furiously punching the man in the face.

"This must have been her adoptive father, or one of them." Emma placed her hand on the small girl's wound.

"We can't interfere anymore with this. If I am correct, and I do believe I am, this is around the time she was under the Witch's control. However, her running into her first father was something she never shared." Hook explained as he dragged the unconscious man into the woods.

Emma sat with the unconscious girl in her lap. "She is so scared and alone. We can take her with us." She added.

"You know we can't do that, love. It would mess up everything." He placed a comforting hand on Emma's shoulder. "I can stitch her up and hopefully her story will continue."

"It's our fault he stabbed her. We shouldn't have tried to stop him, but I hated seeing her get hit." Tears spilled from Emma's eyes. "Why didn't she defend herself? She has the slippers."

"Maybe trying to make amends with the first father she ever knew." Hook shrugged. As she kneeled down, he pulled out some thread and a small needle. "This should work."

* * *

"Why is Princess Leia from star wars in my memories?" Addie groaned to Sam. "And I got stabbed."

Sam pulled Addie's shirt up just enough to see a scar beginning to form like magic. "Yeah you have a scar now." He ran his fingers gently over the new yet old wound.

"Ugh, great." She got back to her feet to look at the scar with her own eyes. "Whoever did this obviously didn't go to medical school."

"At least you're alright now." Holly weakly smiled and placed Alex on the ground again. Alex ran over and wrapped her little fingers around Addie's.

"I'm okay." She reassured the little girl. "Come on, we should get back to granny's diner."

The four walked back as the sun began to set. Along the way Addie couldn't help but fear the two mothers. She was afraid of Ella but not as much as her own mother, Regina. Once the Diner was in sight, Addie became more hesitant. Should they return now or send Sam first? If he didn't come back out alive then she could run off and have a head start.

They opened the door causing the group to stare at them. "There you three are." Ella smiled.

"You weren't worried?" Sam quietly asked.

"Why would we be? Alex was with you two." Ella picked up the small girl kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright then." Addie causally said and led the other two to a booth. Everyone still seemed worried and Emma and Hook still hadn't returned.

"Who's your friend?" Regina approached the table refereeing to the new girl.

"This is Holly, she was held captive by the wicked witch like me." Addie explained soon regretting ever bringing up that again. Regina's eyes dropped with a weak smile.

"Right, it's nice to meet you." She shook Holly's hand. Robin came up from behind and placed an arm around Regina's waist.

"Robin Hood of Locksley," Robin greeted also shaking Holly's hand. "Any friend of Addie's is a friend of mine." He smiled.

"So, Holly, where are you from?" Regina questioned.

"Well, you see, I'm from a Kingdom called Arendell." Holly happily explained.

"Arendelle?" Sam asked while shoving his face with ice cream. "Never heard of it."

Addie rolled her eyes. "The only place you ever heard of before a year ago was Oz." She giggled at him, his face full of all kinds of food.

"I heard that place froze over." Robin said without thinking.

"What?" Holly began to panic. "No, it couldn't have. At least not again."

"Dear, I'm sure everything is fine." Regina tried to sooth the girl. "Now if only we could find out what happened to Emma and that pirate."

The door flew open causing the bell to jingle. "It's almost like you planned that." Addie teased her Mom only to receive eye rolls. Emma ran to her parents.

"Emma." Snow sighed with relive. Emma quickly hugged her parents.

"You weren't answering your cell. We were worried." David said relieved his daughter was back and safe.

"I'm fine." She inquired happily. "I'm home."

"Think she'll stay this time?" Sam quietly said with a smirk. Addie took a spoon full of potatoes and shoved it into Sam's mouth.

"Have a heart." She teased.

"The irony." Robin quietly laughed.

"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry jumped up with excitement.

"Yeah, Kid. This is where we belong." Emma hugged him. "This is where our family is."

* * *

Sam and Addie pulled up some chairs to sit with the Charming family and hear about Emma's adventure. It was all fun until they found out the truth.

"You got me stabbed!" Addie exclaimed angrily. Quickly, she pulled up her shirt to show the scar. "You did an awful job stitching me up."

"Sorry," Emma weakly smiled. "I didn't go to medical school." The group tried to hold in their laughs once they realized Addie was totally fine with the situation.

"Thanks for the attempted help though." She gratefully smiled at the woman.

"Anytime Kid." Their bond seemed to be growing after. "Now, as my first Princess-y request, I would like to know the name of the baby."

"Right, that." David said with his arms crossed.

"That is what the party is for, right?" Addie inquired with a smirk.

"Ready?" He asked Snow who quickly nodded. "Excuse me, If I could have everyone's attention for a moment…" He raised a glass up. "This coronation Ceremony is something we've looked forward to for a long time. The arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family. And we hope you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who saved every one of us. Who we loved and he loved back." HE lovingly looked at Snow.

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son… Prince Neal." She finished with a loving and bright smile.

The room filled with a thunderous applause. Addie didn't clap and noticed in the corned Rumple, who seemed as if he were about to cry. She knew how he felt. However, she had multiple emotions. Now every time they say his name, she would remember her friend who died. On the other hand that was good that he would always be remembered.

* * *

Alone in the corner sipping cocoa, Addie sat away contemplating about what life was. So far it was a confusing mess only full of sorrow and joy. Peering out the window she could see Emma and Killian kissing outside. A small smile played at her lips. At the stools sat Holly and Sam just chatting away. Addie wasn't a jealous person instead she was glad they were getting to know each other.

Regina and Robin had returned with Roland from their little ice cream trip. Robin found a table while Roland ran over to Addie. Emma and Killian were now at the stools eating and talking along with their new guest.

"Hey sissy, I save you a cone." Roland handed he the cone to Addie, who he know referred to as his sister.

"Thanks lil bro." She smiled lovingly at him and gratefully took the half melted ice cream.

"Marian," Robin breathed. Addie looked up. He pale as if he just saw a ghost. The one he referred to a Marian stood in an old cloak probably from the enchanted forest.

"Robin?" The woman confusingly asked ready to cry.

He approached her his eyes fixated on her. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again." His arms wrapped around her. Roland hoped down from Addie's lap.

"Mama?" Roland asked.

"Roland," Marian gasped her eyes spilling with tears of joy. "Oh, my baby."

Regina angrily turned to Emma. "You," her voice broke. "You did this."

"Damn it, Emma." Adelaide muttered under her breath. She leaned her elbows on the table gripping her head in her hands. "Why do you have to be so much like Snow?"

* * *

Addie watched from inside as Robin attempted to introduce the two woman to each other. From the looks of it, Marion refused to believe Regina had changed and couldn't quit comprehend how so many people had come to care for the evil Queen. Emma hurried out to try and help followed by the rest of the Charmings. Addie quickly followed.

"Why do you all talk to her like that? She is the Evil Queen!" Marian argued with them all.

"Listen, you know this is a new time and a new place," Addie pointed threateningly at the woman. "People change, you should try it sometime."

"Sissy," Roland called to Addie. Addie simply smiled at the little boy who smiled in return.

"I'll see ya later lil bro." She smirked while ruffling his hair. "See ya Robin." She waved leaving the group speechless as she hurried off after her mother.

* * *

**Ch 22 Sneak Peak**

Um,i'll just post it instead if you want.


	23. Chapter 22

**Sorry! So what did you think of Sunday's episode? I can honestly say I officially hate Snow White and a few tears may or not have been shed for Maleficent. Who else hates Snow? don't leave me hanging here. **

CH 22

Sam and Holly sat at the breakfast table in Regina's home eating cereal. Regina and Addie still had not come out of their rooms just yet and Sam wasn't going to go bother them. Holly sat speechless across from him slowly eating her 'Lucky Charms'.

"Do these things really bring good luck?" She curiously asked as she examined the contents in her spoon.

Sam chuckled, "No, it's just a name they call it. Don't worry, I asked Addie the same thing when I first ate them." He assured her.

"I hope they are alright." sighed Holly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Mom?" Addie slipped into her mother's room. Regina was still lying on her bed. "Mom, I'm sorry." She slowly climbed onto the bed being sure not to jerk it around too much.

"I just need to be alone." A broken voice shattered Addie's heart.

"Well, good thing I'm one of those stubborn teens and won't listen to their parents." Addie teased in a soft tone. Regina weakly smiled as she wiped away a few tears. After sitting up and facing her daughter she pulled the young girl into a hug.

"You are very stubborn. Sadly, I think you get that from me." Regina kissed her head.

"Nah, I think it's a pretty good trait." Lovingly, Addie wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'll fix you breakfast. We have cereal and cereal or if you hurry I can make you non soggy cereal." They both laughed.

"No toast?" Regina joked.

"Only if you like the black kind." They laughed together before getting dressed and heading down stairs.

After they were dressed, the two headed down together. Seeing as all they had was cereal anyways, they grabbed a bowl and milk while eating cereal together at the table. Sam and Holly sat on the sofa watching TV waiting for Addie to join them. After cleaning up, Addie plopped down, stole the remote from Sam, and flicked through the channels.

"How did I end up living with a bunch of teenagers?" Regina teased while leaning against the wall watching them take over her home.

"Just lucky I guess." Addie smirked up at her mother playfully.

"Indeed." The woman rolled her eyes with a small smile. A knock on the door caught her attention. She opened the door and was left speechless.

"Hello, Regina." Robin greeted sadly.

"Robin?" She managed to say through shock.

"May I have a moment, I want to talk."

"We'll just leave." Sam suggested already getting up followed by the girls. As Sam left, Holly hurried after him. Robin smiled and nodded at them as they left through the door.

"By Mom, love you." Addie kissed her mom on the cheek. "See ya later Robin. Come on Toto." She waved. Quickly, she was down the hall with the others. The last one through the door was the black German shepherd happily wagging his tail.

"What now?" Sam asked a hint of boredom in his voice. Toto happily walked between Addie and Sam under their locked hands while Holly was speechless finally able to see the town.

"Rumpel and Belle are on their honeymoon." Addie said trying to start conversation.

"He is the one that sent me in the direction with Alexandra to you two." Holly added.

"Oh, so he did keep our little favor slash deal." Pleasingly, Addie smiled at the thought that Rumpel actually came through.

Up ahead they saw Snow and David pushing the stroller with Emma and Henry following from behind. "I don't know, maybe we should have gone with Baelfire." David said.

"Let me try calling her." Henry told Emma.

"Hey guys." Addie greeted. "Regina is busy right now, sorry."

"Sup sis." Henry waved. Toto ran up to Henry allowing the boy to pet him. Snow and Emma kept walking ahead while David stayed back with Henry. Addie and the others walked away just enough to give them some space.

"Poor Henry," Holly sighed.

"Yeah, lost his memories, his dad, and then both his moms end up with different guys." Sam jumped at a jab in his side from Addie. He only shrugged.

"Where are your slippers?" David asked from behind.

"Oh, only Regina is able to take them off and they have been off since I've been back with her. She locked them in a safe. They always hurt my feet." She looked down at her red converse.

"We're under attack!" Grumpy's voice could be heard from down the street. The three teens ran over to Emma and Leroy.

"Okay, Leroy, what is it?" Emma anxiously asked a bit annoyed this had to happen now.

"We were just driving home and some thing blasted us with magic." He quickly explained. "The whole van is iced over. Who's got that kind of magic?" Fear was evident in his voice.

"Maybe the person who made that?" Emma's eyes fell upon an ice path.

"Wait," Holly uneasily shifted away from us and began running along the ice.

"Holly, wait up!" Sam called. They all ran as fast as they could. Toto stayed with Henry. Emma, Killian, Sam and Addie followed Holly as best they could.

As they rounded the corner, Holly stopped and stared at the run down garage or building. Which ever. The door slammed shut but didn't reveal a figure.

"You three stay here." Emma ordered running ahead of them.

"Um, powerful magic over here." Addie pointed at herself.

"Yeah, but Regina will kill me if something else happens to you and that's not over exaggerating." Emma said sternly causing Addie to roll her eyes.

They waited a moment before hearing a howling wind then deep grunting. "Um, think they are okay?" Sam uneasily asked.

Addie weakly smiled shrugging her shoulders. All three jumped at the sound of a roar and gun fire. Their hearts began to race seeing Emma and Killian run away from a giant snow man.

"Ha, do you wan build a snowman?" Addie joked before being pulled away by Holly and Sam.

Emma and Killian caught up to them as they ran around the corner. They all turned back around to see a giant snowman stomping through the streets. He roared and ripped the power lines.

"Evil snowman! Run!" Leroy yelled.

"Dude, do you ever stop yelling?" Sam mumbled under his breath in annoyance. Emma rolled her eyes at Leroy as a group a people began running and screaming.

"Where is he going?" Holly asked as the Snowman

"He's going towards the forest." Emma said running off in the direction the monster went.

They all ran through the woods. Along the way they ran into David who quickly joined in on their pursuit. Addie and Holly were both ahead of Sam who panted frantically from behind.

"You sure you don't want to wait until we get back?" Addie joked as she jogged next to him.

"No," He gasped. "Need… to protect… you two." His gasps for air were deep. Both girls laughed and sped up to Emma, Hook and David. They ran into Robin's camp.

"What is it?" Robin quickly asked.

"Some kind of… snow monster." David panted while the rest tried to catch their breaths.

"No monster will cross our path." Robin said determined. A deep growl came from the woods but the source was not visible.

"This is like one of those scary moving picture things." Sam said a bit terrified.

"Horror movies," Addie rolled her eyes.

"It's getting closer." Hook said as everyone spread out. The stomping grew louder and louder. Addie could feel the ground vibrate under her feet.

Through the thick tree they could see the monster stomping through towards them. Addie wasn't afraid, she had been up against much worst, but then why did she still feel the urge to hide behind her mom? Holly on the other hands kept staring at it as if a memory from a dream.

"You okay?" Sam grabbed her arm.

"Uh, I guess so." She answered uneasily her face was turned into confusion.

"There!" Little John aimed his bow and arrow.

"Nononono, don't shoot!" Emma frantically tried to stop him but it was too late. The arrow hit its target.

"It only attacks when it feels threatened." Hook explained even though the information was too late. The monster roared ferociously at them.

"Emma, your magic." David inquired.

"Right," She sighed and focused her energy at the monster. Adie attempted to help only to boost Emma's attack. The monster growled as spikes emerged from his back and claws.

"Nice one." Sam said plainly. As the monster approached, he grabbed both girls and led them behind a tree. The monster knocked Emma, David, and Hook out.

Marian stepped up with a bow but was knocked down instantly by the monster. Addie jumped out and attacked the monster again using an energy ball that shoved him only a few inched back. Her slippers made her strong so for now she was weaker than usual. Chilling anger spread from the monster as he sent spikes at the girl knocking her up against the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Addie, come on." Sam urged rubbing the girl's head. Her eyes fluttered open. Once she sat up a sharp massive headache formed.

"What happened?" Addie groaned, her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"Your mom saved Marian and everyone else for that matter. Good thing she didn't see us." He nervously laughed.

"What about the snow monster?" She asked allowing Holly to help her to her feet.

"Slushy," He smiled happily.

"I'm going to head back to Regina's." Holly quickly said and hurried off before the others could say anything.

"That was weird." Sam watched her walk off. "Any ideas?"

"Nope. Gold is still on his honeymoon." She sighed. "Guess, we'll just have to wait."

They trudged back home. It was getting dark and so far they had missed lunch and dinner. As they walked inside the home, a chilling breeze greeted them causing them to shudder. After exchanging worried glances, they tip toed through the house. In one of the spare rooms, they caught Holly sitting on a mound of snow.

"Woah." Both their mouths dropped open. Holly jolted up and quickly melted the ice as if it were never there.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just-"

Addie held up her hand to silence her. "It's not a big deal. So you have magic." She shrugged. "We know you weren't the one that created the ice monster because you were with us the whole time."

"Really, you don't blame me? Because I don't know where the ice monster came from, honest." Holly defended herself.

"Don't worry about it. What we need to be thinking about is how we are going to make a giant snow hill to sled down." A mischievous grin crossed Addie's face lighting up the room. Holly and Sam both laughed along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so everything should work out fine. Mom is gone and everyone else had to head out on another attack." Addie explained. They all stood on the roof of Regina's house staring at the large snow hill that would send them off the room, over the fence, across the street, and through the town. "And everyone should be asleep at this hour."

They each placed themselves on the long sled. Holly was in the front so she could create a trail of ice ahead of them. Addie sat in the middle while Sam fearfully wrapped his arms around the girl's small figure.

"Are you sure this won't kill us?" Holly nervously asked staring down at the hill.

"Well, not kill." On that note she used her hands to push the sled. At first it was slow, then it felt like their faces were about to blow off.

Down the huge hill and over the fence, they landed roughly on the road. Luckily they were still in once piece. Holly shot out her ice magic that created a trail for the sled to follow ahead of them. After the first leap the sled made, successfully landing on the other side, Holly began to laugh along. Now she made sharper turns for the sled to follow and even a loop.

"Never do that again!" Sam yelled his hand over his mouth and his face a shade green. The sled continued to fly down the streets.

"It's a lot more fun than being carried through the sky by a flying monkey." Addie laughed back at him.

"Watch out!"

The sled was leading them into an intersection. Holly frantically shot out her magic creating a giant jump. They desperately gripped onto each other and the sled as they flew over. One car caught sight of them in the air and hit a pole knocking it down to the ground. Another slope formed in front of them as a landing hill. The hit knocked them into each other but the sled kept going along with them still on it. Al around them lights began to flicker and diminish.

"Was that our fault?" Holly asked with a nervous smile.

Addie nervously looked back at the black out. "Let's just keep going." She weakly laughed. In her back pocket she felt her phone vibrating. "Huh, it's David." She answered casually. "What's up?"

"Should I stop us?" Holly asked. Addie shook her head.

"Who?" questioned Addie. "And no, we are just watching a movie."

'Yeah, some woman is looking for someone. Her sister's name is Anna.' David said on the other side.

"Is that it? I don't really remember anyone by that name. I can try and look." Addie answered back.

'And someone else.' David continued. 'A girl…her daughter.'

Addie hesitated before responding. "What's her name?" She quietly asked.

'Elsa says the girl's name is Elisa. See if you can find out anything and please hurry.' David finished and the phone clicked.

"Hey, uh, Holly." Addie casually began. "Earlier, just out of curiosity, you were going to tell us your real name. Um, what is it?"

"Oh, Princess Elisa of Arendelle." She turned to face the two wide eyed teens completely speechless. "What?"

**Thoughts on the chapter please and what you think about Holly/Elisa. Anything specific you want to see next? No sneak peak this time. Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Any ideas for the next chapter? Kinda at a stand still. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate all comments because it lets me know people are still interested in the story. Thanks. **

Ch 23

"Agh," The all stumbled off the sled down the hill. Addie practically hit every tree on the way down.

Addie groaned and struggled to stand up. "Okay, when I told you they found your mom, I didn't expect you to almost kill us." She spat out some dirt.

"Where is she?" Elisa quickly jumped to her feet and ran at Sam and Addie.

I

"Chill," Sam said calmly. A bright blue aurora emanated from her hands. "Bad choice of words."

"Calm down, apparently she has Emma locked up in a giant ice box and is slowly freezing her." Addie explained as she began leading the others out of the woods.

"She wouldn't do that." Elisa quickly defended.

"Look you were like three or two when you ran off, which I don't even know how you managed that and still survived, but how can you remember?" Addie argued.

"I just do. Now, take me to her, please." Elisa begged with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but if my mom finds out about this, it's on you." She pointed and led them to the Storybrooke border.

They walked in silence along the road. It was dark and quiet. Every mile they got closer the colder. The wind bit at their bare skin. Sam would open his mouth then quickly closed it in order to avoid saying anything stupid.

"So why do you care so much for this woman if you barely remember her?" Addie curiously asked.

"She isn't just a woman. She is my mother. My adoptive mother for that matter." Elisa's voice drifted away.

"She adopted you? But you were like two, how could you have found that out?" Sam questioned.

"Actually Maleficent found out as I grew older. I share the same power and similar appearance as Queen Elsa, so saying I was her daughter was simple. The only thing anyone questioned was who the father was; truth is I don't have any biological parents. They are dead." She spoke quietly as if reliving a horrible memory. Her sudden stop caused the two to turn to her.

"Maleficent wasn't too bad." A small smile played at her red lips. "She used a spell that proved Elsa loved me like a real daughter. She said Elsa was devastated when she lost Anna even more so when she lost me. She didn't return me back home because apparently there were other things going on at the time."

"There you three are." David ran to them urgently pulling Elisa behind him. "Emma is freezing to death."

They ran up to the large ice barrier. David grabbed the walkie-talkie from Killian. "Elsa?" he frantically called. "Elsa? How is Emma?"

"She's freezing… Turning blue." Elsa sounded scared from the other side.

"No… Emma!" Killian started hitting the ice with his hook hand.

David grabbed hold of his hand. "It's not going to help." He took back the walkie-talkie. "Elsa, listen to me. I need you to find a way out."

"I need Anna." Elsa breathed sadly.

"Well, we don't have her right now, but we have a way to find her." He stopped and glance at Elisa. "And someone else."

"Mom?" Elisa's voice broke as she spoke on the walkie-talkie.

"Elisa? You sound older. Is it really you?" Elsa asked.

"Remember, it was right before I was taken, there was a storm outside." Tears spilled from Elisa's eyes as she smiled. "I froze my room and you came running in. You told me don't be afraid because you would protect me. Remember?"

On the other line you could faintly hear Elsa crying. "Yes," She weakly responded. "You slept in my room and Anna came in and stayed with us too." She finished.

David took back the walkie-talkie. "You will die."

"I will survive, but Emma…"

"Survival isn't enough. You have to live." He finished determined.

"Where did you hear that?" Elsa quickly asked.

"You know where."

"Come on." Elisa pulled Addie and Sam away from the ice cave. "It's safer away from that death trap."

They stood by the car watching in silence. No words needed to be said about what just happened. The owls hooted and the crickets chirped, yet no one knew what to say. It gave them time to think about their own mom's. The howling of wind and crumbling of ice brought everyone out of the quiet.

Killian was carrying Emma back to the car. Addie opened up the police car for him as he sat in holding a freezing Emma. Elisa didn't hesitate before running to the woman in the long blue dress.

"Elisa," Elsa opened up her arms to her daughter. "You've grown." She attempted to smile through her tears in awe.

"You're still the same, Mommy." She laughed tightening her grip around the woman.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we really need to get Emma home." David interrupted ushering them to the car.

"We can't all fit in there…can we?" Sam asked staring at the small police car.

"Sam, sit in the passenger seat with Addie on your lap. Elisa, Elsa can sit in the back with Emma sitting on Killian." David ordered as he sat in the driver's seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, give me the remote." Addie snapped. Elsa and David were wrapping Emma up in all the blankets they could find. Elisa sat on the sofa along with her friend.

"Why do you always get the remote?" Sam whined.

"The girl always gets what she wants." Elisa giggled at Sam and picked a horror movie.

"Do we have to watch that one?" Sam examined the disk that read 'Mama'.

"That's a little too creepy." Addie said as she looked at the disk in horror.

"Is it? I've never seen it." Elisa said simply placing the disc away.

Elsa stood behind the sofa hovering over the three teens. "This place is rather strange." She said.

Elisa looked up at her mother. "You get use to it." Shrugging, she smiled up and then looked back at the TV.

"So," Elsa began. "Who has been taking care of you? What even happened to you?"

"Right, about that," Elisa uneasily twisted her blonde curls around her finger. "We should go into the hall." They both left quietly being sure to shut the door behind them.

Sam and Addie watched as the door shut behind them. Toto then jumped onto the sofa next to the two and sprawled himself out across them shedding his long black hair. It was still late out and everyone continued to aid Emma in order to keep her from freezing to death. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation to bring up their little sledding adventure or the fact that Regina didn't know where her daughter was.

"Crap," sighed Addie quickly pulling out her phone after shoving Toto down to the ground. "That reminds me."

After dialing her phone to her mother the first thing she heard, or could pick up, was "Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm okay." assured Addie trying to calm down her frantic mother's screams, or growls. "I'm at Snow's and David's."

"And why the hell are you there?! You gave me a heart attack! Not even a text or note of where you're going?!" The other end of the phone exploded.

"I know you're mad but-"

"Oh, honey, mad isn't even remotely close." growled Regina, not even giving her daughter the opportunity to explain herself.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Something came up and David and Emma needed my help." After Addie explained there was a long silence. Then, from behind Addie, appeared a dark purple cloud. "Damn," She sighed.

"You are grounded until I'm dead! Or you're dead! Whichever comes last." Her eyes were like daggers pointing threateningly at the girl who shrunk back.

"Regina," intervened David as he came from the kitchen. "Go easy on her. She jut saved Emma's life and reunited a mother and daughter." Somehow the positive outlook didn't seem to change Regina's mind, although her features did seem to soften a little.

"Thanks, but I don't think I need any parenting advice from the guy who sent his baby away in a tree trunk." quipped Regina, coldly.

David gave a small smile and crossed his arms. "Wouldn't have had to if you hadn't sent a curse." Then, he walked back off towards his tacos.

While Regina angrily watched the man walk off and organize her thoughts, Addie stood still and almost lifeless to avoid any other tantrums. Her eyes drifted around the room when she stopped at the base of the door that led to the hall. A thin layer of ice had crept from the outside.

"We're going home." stated Regina. Sam looked up from the couch and stood up stretching his arms. "You're grounded too." She pointed at him. His mouth dropped open looking towards Addie for an explanation, but all he got was a shrug. "Where's Holly? She is grounded too."

"Technically you can't do that." She supplied with a knowing smirk.

"I don't like that look your giving me." Regina dryly examined her daughter.

Just then the door swung open. Elsa appeared with her arm lovingly around Elisa as they both wiped away tears. Addie smiled at her friend who returned the gesture. She then looked up at her mother who was staring at them in awe.

"Oh," breathed Regina nodding her head at the blissful girl. "Well, that's one teenager out of the house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Addie and Toto were off through Storybrooke alone. Elisa was now reunited with her mother and currently searching for her aunt. Sam was starting school, or attempting to start. Addie found school unimportant, after all she is a magical being capable of creating tornados if need be. So, she and Toto wondered around.

Normally people didn't just walk into Gold's pawn shop unless they had a valid reason, but buying trinkets or any other pieces of his collection wasn't one of them. But she wasn't normal, so she casually walked into the shop allowing Toto to stay outside and wait.

"Oh, Hi there Addie," Belle greeted cheerfully looking up from dusting the counter. "What can I help you with?"

Addie ran her fingers over the delicate objects placed peacefully through the shop. "Oh, just trying to find something to do." She sighed heavily.

"Well you're welcome to help around here." Addie was handed a rag that she unenthusiastically accepted. As the two got to work, neither one seemed to realize the hovering eyes of Rumpel as he watched from the doorway.

"I don't remember hiring you." He confusingly stated referring to Adelaide.

She merely turned around flicking the hand holding the rag up to her shoulder while placing the other had on her hip.

"You should be glad you are getting free work out of this and not questioning my employment." She quipped arching an eyebrow at the slender man.

"Oh, its okay Rumpel, I enjoy the company." Belle placed and arm around Addie and smiled to her husband.

Rumpel's beady eyes motioned between each figure before nodding his head with a small grin. "Then please, carry on." He ushered and continued back to his study.

"So how have things been with your mother?" Belle began to converse as she headed over to the other side of the store. Carefully, she picked up small glass antiques and dusted them off.

"Oh," breathed Addie. "Better I suppose. I still don't think she is used to the whole 'teenager' situation, but she seems to be handling it pretty well." She climbed up a ladder to reach the top shelf.

There was a pause from Belle's side that caused Addie to turn around. Belle was watching Addie with a smile on her face. "What?" Addie questioned after a creepy feeling washed over her.

"Regina hasn't always been the nicest person," She admittedly laughed. "But you and Henry have changed her. You may not see it, but I have never seen her look at anyone else with such love as she does you."

After climbing down from the ladder, Addie looked down to the ground, her face flushed as a small smile crept across her gental features. "You really think so?" Her eyes roamed around the room trying to find something to catch her attention.

"I know so."

"Addie, may I have a word?" Rumble beckoned to her from his office. Addie sighed and groggily trudged into his office.

"What now?" groaned Addie.

"I kept my part of the deal, now it's your turn." Rumpel mischievously stated. Her posture straightened as she paid close attention. Goosebumps began to appear on her skin. Whatever he wanted wasn't going to be good.

"Okay, hit me."

"Something is going to happen and I need you ready to handle the problem." he began.

Addie nodded. "Okay, so what?"

"Well, I need you to leave town."

Addie's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding right?! That's not fair! I'm supposed to be able to spend time and get to know my mom!"

"It will only be a month... Tops. And you don't really have a choice." He stated.

"And where do I go? What do I do?" She asked.

"Go to His apartment and wait until I give you your next instruction." He explained.

"What for?"

"Future business."

"And if I don't?" interrogated Addie her eyes fixating on the crocodile.

"That isn't an option."

"No?" She asked nervously.

"No." A devious smile played at his lips leaving Addie no room to challenge. "Last time I checked, scarecrows aren't alive in this world."


	25. Chapter 24

Changing destiny ch 24

"The hell you are!" Regina snapped at the girl. "You aren't doing anything for him! We are getting you out of this deal!"

"Mom," Addie rolled her eyes with a sigh. Elisa and Sam sat on the sofa speechless. "I'll be fine. I've been out there before. How do you think I got to know Lord of the Rings and Star Wars?"

"Star Wars?" Elisa questioned glancing behind at her Mother who only shrugged with the same confusion.

"Its stupid." stated Sam unenthusiastically. "His own father cuts off his hand."

Elisa's eyes got wide as she dropped the thought about the awful movie. It didn't seem to fit well with how a father cut of his own son's hand, but that only created the urge to watch it now.

"Movie night?" Elisa asked Sam quietly.

He smirked with a nod. "Movie night."

"You aren't going anywhere." Regina's forceful disapproval left little room for others to speak their thoughts.

"I have to keep my deal." argued Addie.

"Then Sam is going with you." ordered Regina. Sam was already on his feet ready to assist his girl friend.

"He can't. I have to go alone." She sadly looked at Sam.

"I'm going to kill him." Coldly stated Regina.

"Great idea mom will that be after you get killed or me?" Addie said sarcastically with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"Don't give me that attitude young lady." Threatened the furious mother as she began to pace back and forth again.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Concluded Addie. "By the way, can you teach me how to drive a car?"

"You aren't going to drive either!" yelled Regina. "The town would be destroyed."

Adelaide playfully looked at her mother with a hurt expression. "I bet I'd be a great driver. Right?" She looked at her two friends for support.

Elisa and Sam looked at Addie grinning and then at Regina who was almost breathing fire. "Please don't bring me into this." Sam covered his face with his hands.

"Uh, my mother and I should...you know...go to our room." Elisa pulled Elsa away and up the stairs behind her.

"See, I'd be great." Addie crossed her arms with a proud smile.

Regina's eyes softened then suddenly she stormed out. The door slammed and Addie rolled her eyes. Then they grew wide as she rushed to the door. The door flung open and an invisible force threw her back inside.

"Really? A force field!" Addie yelled to her mother, her jaw hanging in disbelieve. Regina was standing outside with her arms crossed. "This should be abusive or controlled parenting or something."

"Sorry honey, but there were no parenting books for evil queens." She shrugged without much care to her daughter's whining.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell on Granny's door rang. Addie looked up and smiled at her little brother, Henry. He came around and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Hey sis," he greeted. Ruby placed down his pancakes in front of him. "Thanks."

"I asked her to add chocolate chips for you too." Addie smiled.

"Awesome," He was about to take another bite when he stopped with the fork hovering in his mouth. Suspiciously, he put down the utensil and stared at his sister. "What's going on? I thought you were grounded."

"What do you mean?" She acted as if this was the most absurd question one could possibly ask and flipped her hair.

"We've never actually had a meal with just the two of us with nothing super horrible going on. It's nice, but why?" He questioned.

"I'm a little bit offended, but at the same time glad you caught on." She smirked. "I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I need help leaving town."

"Why?!"

"Business stuff." Adelaide whispered. "I need you to distract mom for me, just for a few minutes, so I can cross the boarder."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You won't be able to get back." Henry uneasily stated.

"I have a plan for that. Just trust me." She begged.

After a moment, Henry sighed. "Fine, but when you get back, I want to go surfing." Adelaide curiously grinned and nodded.

"Alright, deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina burst through the door of Mary Margaret's apartment causing Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Killian and Henry spin around t fave her.

"Henry, I got your message, what's the emergency?" She took a deep breath.

Henry sat on the sofa speechless, his game controller in hand. Everyone turned to face the boy completely confused.

"Right, uh," He blankly looked at the tv. "The TV is broken."

She dramatically sighed and placed a hand on her hip. The teen boy shrugged and pointed at the tv that was just turned off.

"Where's Addie?" Snow asked. Regina's mouth dropped open, her eyes met Henry's, full of disappointment and she took off.

"What was that about?" David asked, looking over at Henry.

"Addie is trying to leave town." He sighed. David and Emma sprinted out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adelaide was just about to to reach the boarder when a puff of purple smoke formed in the path of the car. She slammed on the brakes causing her head to whiplash. She looked out and saw her mother walk towards the car, a pissed of face visible from space.

"Damn," Addie sighed and got out of the car.

"Did you not understand I did not give permission!" Regina growled which actually caused Addie to flinch a little. "How did you even get out of the shield?"

"Mom," she was cut off.

"You are getting your butt back home before you can't walk anymore."

Addie didn't know how to respond and instead allowed her mother to yell at her. She looked down at her shoes. The red converse now sparkled a little like her red slippers. This was due to the courtesy of Rumple.

"Hey, mom," Adelaide cut off her mother. Regina stopped yelling and watched her daughter. "Sorry." With a wave of her hand Regina stood frozen.

Addie hugged her mother, though Regina couldn't return the gesture, got back in the car and drive towards the boarder. As she got to the edge she held in her breath. Once she made it to the other side, a tear rolled down her cheek. She could no longer see her mother in the rear view mirror.

"New York, here I come."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry it has been a really long time. Would love to hear your bought a though.


End file.
